Problemas de amor
by evi.lxh
Summary: Umi al fin entiende y sabe el nombre de lo que siente por Kotori, por su parte Kotori lo tiene claro los sentimientos que tiene hacia su amiga, pero si hay algo que saben hacer los adolecentes es ser inseguros. (sii, doy asco haciendo summarys) Fanfic de KotoUmi, secundario NozoEli. También hay NicoMaki, RinPana y HonoTsu.
1. Chapter 1

_Primero quiero decir que gracias por el apoyo en mis dos anteriores fics TwT. _

_Segundo... aquí lo prometido un fic de KotoUmi, con NozoEli como pareja secundaria y NicoMaki, RinPana y HonoTsu como otras parejas presentes, esas ultimas tres, en especial NicoMaki no se como resulten, espero que bien jejeje. _

_Este fic tendrá varios capitulos, espero ir subiendo cada dos días o algo así, llevo avanzada bastante la historia, pero no quiero prometer que subire cada día, eso es todo lo que queria mensionar antes de empesar. Espero que les guste._

_-Capitulo 1-_

Ella tenso la cuerda de su arco, respiro profundamente, se concentro en el centro del blanco y al exhalar, disparo. Como era de esperar dio en el centro, en su cara se asomo una leve sonrisa, una con satisfacción y relajo. Al voltearse para tomar una toalla para secar el sudor de su frente, se encontró con una de sus mejores amigas, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y su mano le tendía la toalla que pretendía coger.

-¡Kotori! no esperaba verte aquí - dijo sorprendida

-Jeje, ya lo note, por la cara de sorpresa que tienes en este momento, no te asuste ¿cierto? -pregunto la peli gris con una sonrisa algo burlesca.

-P-por supuesto que no, no me asusto tan fácilmente, ¿sabes? - dijo fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Jejeje justo lo que se espera de Umi-chan -le contesto Kotori, con una sonrisa amable, pero juguetona - ohh, le has dado justo en el blanco, eres increíble Umi-chan.

-G-gracias -respondió sonrojándose, siempre se sentía algo nerviosa cuando su amiga la hacía cumplidos.

-Umi-chan, no seas tan tímida, somos amigas por mucho tiempo como para que te avergüences - Umi notó que esa última frase la dijo con un tono distinto, no logro saber de qué tipo fue, pero era diferente, sus ojos también parecían carecer de brillo en ese momento.

-Lo sé, pero...- no pudo terminar la frase, se sentía confundida, siempre era lo mismo, los cumplidos que le hacia Kotori los sentía diferente a los de Honoka. Con la peli naranja, era normal, incluso a veces Umi llegaba a molestarse, como cuando antes de convertirse en idols ella le dijo que estaba bien de cuerpo y Umi le gritó que se preocupara por ella, no siendo mala. Pero con Kotori era diferente, se ponía nerviosa, se sonrojaba y en general no podía decirle no a ella, lo cual contrasta con la cantidad de veces que Umi le dice a Honoka que no en un solo día.

-¿Pero? ¿Acaso te molestó? -Le pregunto con una mirada de cachorro herido, una mirada que hacía que a Umi se le derritiese el corazón, la misma razón por la cual no era capaz de decirle que no.

-¡N-n-no! ¡Nada de eso! -Respondió rápidamente, no quería que la mal interpretara o hacerla sentir culpable – Por cierto, pensaba que hoy trabajarías en los trajes con Nico y Hanayo.

-¡Aah! bueno, es que decidimos tomar un descanso, además se nos acabaron algunos materiales por lo que Hanayo-chan y Rin-chan fueron a comprar más -le respondió con una linda sonrisa, lo que provoco que el pobre corazón de Umi saltase y se derritiese aun más.

-Pero ahora que lo pienso, ya debieron volver, así que mejor me voy.

-O-oh de acuerdo -bajo la mirada, algo triste.

-Nos vemos Umi-chan

-¡E-espera! -Le grito, Kotori se volteo. Umi no sabía que decir, simplemente no quería que su amiga se fuese, pero no tenía ninguna escusa para hacer que se quedara con ella.

-E-em, ¿nos vamos juntas camino a casa?, Honoka debía ayudar en su casa después de la práctica, yo terminare dentro de poco tiempo, así que, pensé que te podría esperar e irnos juntas.

Kotori se fijo que la peli azul estaba nerviosa y sonrojada.

_Que tierna es cuando está nerviosa, demasiado para su propio bien_, pensó.

-C-claro que si no quie...

-Por supuesto, me gustaría ir juntas - le contesto antes de que Umi terminara la frase.

-Bien, te veré luego- le devolvió la sonrisa. Con esto Kotori se fue.

_Con cada día que pasa me pongo más nerviosa, somos amigas desde hace tanto... ¿por qué ahora?_ se cuestionaba la peli azul.

Todo comenzó cuando Kotori casi se va de Japón, gracias a Honoka ella se quedó. No quería admitirlo pero se sentía un poco celosa de la pelinaranja, sabía que no era justo sentirse así, ella misma fue muy cobarde para decirle a Kotori que se quedara.

_Acaso... ¿ella me gusta? Claro que me gusta, sino no seriamos amigas_. **_Pero te gusta de manera diferente a solo amigas o mejores amigas_**, le cuestiono una parte de su cerebro. _Cállate_, se dijo a sí misma. No se dio cuenta que una de sus compañeras del club de arquería se le acerco.

-Sonoda-san, ya terminamos, gracias por todo.

-Oh, claro, gracias a ti.

Se fue a cambiar y se dirigió a la sala del club para encontrarse con Kotori. Al llegar toco la puerta y entro, Hanayo y Kotori se reían, mientras que Nico miraba a otra dirección sonrojada.

-Hola –saludo

- Umi-chan, haz llegado antes de lo que esperaba

-Sí, bueno me tomo menos tiempo en prepararme, ¿de qué se ríen?

-Jeje, de que Nico-chan le gusta Maki-chan -le contesto Hanayo

-¡Que NO me gusta! s-solo quería molestarla -se quejo la pelinegra sonrojada.

-Sigue repitiéndolo, pero no te vamos a creer -dijo Kotori juguetonamente

-M-me largo, no voy a soportar las burlas por parte de mis kohais -con esto se levanto, tomó el bolso y se fue.

-Yo también me iré, Rin-chan ya debe estar aburrida de esperarme -Hanayo salió de la sala dejando a Kotori y Umi solas

-Bueno ¿vamos? - pregunto Kotori

-Si

Caminaron hasta salir de la escuela en silencio. No era incomodo, pero aun así había algo extraño

-¿Como van con los trajes? –preguntó Umi

-Bien, hoy logramos avanzar bastante

-Que bueno -se sumieron otro momento silencio.

-Kotori, pensaba que deberíamos empezar con sesiones de estudio, por el bien de Honoka y μ's, ¿te parece bien?

-Seguro, podemos empezar mañana

-De acuerdo, en la noche llamare a Honoka para decirle.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a tu casa, así Honoka-chan no se distraerá tan fácilmente jeje.

-Tienes razón, entonces mañana después de las prácticas, en mi casa

-Sip

Sin darse cuenta llegaron al lugar donde se separan.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana Umi-chan -se despidió girando para ir a su casa.

-Nos vemos -la peli azul dio una leve sonrisa antes de encaminarse a su propia casa. No quería que ese momento llegara.

_No sé porque pero no me quiero separar aun de Kotori._

Al día siguiente las tres de segundo año hablaban sobre su sesión de estudios.

-Ustedes son muy crueles - Se quejo Honoka - en especial Umi-chan, me harán sufrir, además aún falta un poco más de tres semanas para los exámenes.

-¡No vas a estudiar a último minuto! -Le grito Umi -piensa en μ's, si te va mal no podremos participar en el Love Live!, y además tampoco deberías conformarte con la nota casi mínima de aprobación. Estudiaremos hasta que te sepas todo de memoria.

-¡Waaa! ¡¿Todo?! Enserio eres una sádica Umi-chan -dijo con los ojos llorosos, se levanto de su asiento y corrió hacia Kotori para abrazarla -¡Kotori-chaaan! Ayúdame, Dile a que no está siendo razonable

Umi sintió un repentino golpe de celos.

-Jejeje bueno lo hacemos por tu bien Honoka-chan -le dio una cálida sonrisa, se volteo para mirar a Umi nerviosamente, quien miraba a otra dirección- pero tiene razón también, estas exagerando un poco Umi-chan.

-¡N-no lo estoy siendo! Honoka siempre logra pasar sus exámenes con calificaciones bajas, tal vez no en todas pero aún así... -ella dirigió la mirada hacia Kotori, para encontrarse con esa mirada que la hacía sentirse tan nerviosa.

-Vamos, vamos, ¡es hora de practicar! -con esto la Peli naranja salió corriendo en dirección a la azotea. Las chicas que quedaron atrás simplemente se quedaron donde estaban.

-Eso salió de la nada, Honoka siempre hace este tipo de cosas – soltó en un suspiro, Umi se giro para volver a mirar a Kotori - no deberías ser tan blanda con ella, debe aprender a ser más responsable.

-Pero si yo también fuese como Umi-chan entonces Honoka estaría más frustrada y no haríamos las cosas divertidas que hacemos -le explico. Umi por segunda vez ese día se sintió celosa de Honoka. _Odiaba eso, no debería sentirme así y menos contra una de mis mejores amigas_. -Además piénsalo de esta manera, tú eres el papá estricto y yo la mamá cariñosa jejeje.

Umi se sonrojo al darse lo que dijo Kotori. ¿_Papá y mamá? Tal vez..._

-Vamos o llegaremos tarde a la práctica, **cariño**- le dijo la peli gris dándole un giño antes de salir corriendo en la misma dirección que Honoka.

_No puedo creer que realmente le dije de esa manera_, pensaba mientras corría por el pasillo, completamente roja. Por otro lado Umi se quedo helada al escuchar esas palabras. _Tal vez ella... no, no creo, solo fue una de las tantas cosas raras que dice._

Así siguió a las otras dos.

En la azotea, al termina de la practica.

-¡Ahhh Eso fue agotador, nya! -Dijo Rin dejándose caer al suelo.

-S-si, lo fue pero hemos logrado mejorar mucho -respondió Hanayo.

-Uhmm, si han mejorado, pero aun les falta mejorar mucho para llegar a mi nivel- dijo Nico de manera un poco arrogante

-Vamos, no fue tan terrible- Eli las miro y rio nerviosamente.

-Eso es porque tu estas más acostumbrada que nosotras, eso no es justo- dijo Honoka haciendo un puchero

-Jejeje, Ericchi no todas tienen la misma condición que tu- le dijo Nozomi, sonriendo dulcemente

-Bueno yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer- se puso de pie Maki

-Oh, entonces nosotras también nos vamos -dijo poniéndose de pie Rin, se acerco a Hanayo -¡Vamos kayochin!

-¡S-si! -se levanto y se fueron las tres

-Bueno yo también me voy, debo estudiar -dijo Nico soltando un suspiro

-Ara, eso sí que es nuevo, no sabía que Nicocchi estudiara- le molesto Nozomi

-¡Claro que estudio!

-Nozomi, nosotras también deberíamos irnos, recuerda que hoy iríamos a comprar algunas cosas- dijo Eri tratando de evitar lo que se avenía

-Oh, es cierto, pero yo quería seguir jugando con la mascota- Nozomi hizo un puchero -supongo que lo dejare para mañana

-¡ ¿A quién llamaste mascota?!

-Jaja, vamos Nozomi no molestes a Nico-chan- trato de calmar Eli

-Siii- replico Nozomi con una linda sonrisa.

_Realmente me gusta su sonrisa_, pensó Eri

Con eso las de tercer año se fueron.

-Nosotras también vamos, o se nos hará muy tarde para estudiar -dijo Umi

-Mooo!, no quiero-se quejo Honoka

-Honoka-chan debemos estudiar, será divertido -le sonrió Kotori

-Bieen-dijo Honoka resignada.

Al terminar de cambiarse Honoka se acercó a Umi

-¡Umi-chaaaan!, quiero comer -llamo Honoka.

-Comeremos luego- dijo Umi fríamente.

-Pero tengo hambre ahora- lloró Honoka.

-Podemos pasar a comprar antes de ir a casa de Umi-chan -sugirió Kotori.

-Kotori la vas a acostumbrar a este tipo de cosas -suspiró Umi.

-Vamos Umi-chan, sabes que Honoka-chan no estudiara tranquila hasta que coma -le respondió la peligris.

-Bien, supongo que tienes razón.

-¡Genial!, gracias Kotori-chan -salto Honoka y abrazo a Kotori.

-Compraremos dos, uno antes de empezar a estudiar y el otro lo podrás comer solo si terminas y lo haces bien -sentencio Umi.

-Me parece bien, gracias Umi-chan - dijo Honoka alegre, soltó a Kotori y fue a abrazar a Umi.

-S-sueltame –dijo la peli azul.

-Bueno vamos -dijo Kotori.

Salieron de la escuela, se encaminaron para ir a comprar dos cheescake de frambuesa. Kotori y

Honoka iban hablando sobre la nueva canción, mientras que Umi se quedo un poco más atrás pensando.

_Otra vez, me siento celosa de Honoka, odio sentir celosas hacia ella, es mi mejor amiga... pero... no lo puedo evitar_. Umi miro en dirección de sus amigas que entraban a la tienda para comprar, ella decidió quedarse fuera. _Kotori siempre parece más feliz junto a Honoka, tal vez a ella le gusta..._

Con ese ultimo pensamiento sintió un dolor en el pecho, agudo, horrible. _Como su amiga debo estar feliz con lo que le haga feliz._

-¿Umi-chan? ¿Estás bien? -le saco de su transe la persona que provocaba su malestar

-¿Ah? S-si estoy bien, descuida -la peli azul le trato de dar la mejor sonrisa que pudo, no se había dado cuenta que ya habían terminado de comprar.

-¿Segura? No te ves muy bien –insistió la peligris

-Segura, solo pensaba en algo, será mejor que sigamos o se nos hará tarde –En ese momento salió Honoka de la tienda y se les unió

Después de unos minutos caminando llegaron a la de Umi

El trío entró a la casa y se dirigieron a la cocina, en la cual estaba la madre de Umi.

-Estamos en casa –llamó Umi

-Oh ya llegaron, bienvenidas niñas -les saludo cortésmente

-Gracias y buenas tardes -saludo Kotori.

-¡Hola! Gracias por dejarnos estudiar aquí -dijo alegremente Honoka.

-No hay problema -les sonrió

-Bueno estaremos en mi habitación -dijo Umi

-E-espera -grito Honoka

-¿Mmh? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Y-y mi cheesecake? ¡Dijiste que podría comer uno antes de estudiar y el otro cuando terminara! -se quejo la peli naranja.

-Oh cierto, bueno lo puedes comer en mi habitación

-¡Genial graciiiias!¡ -salto Honoka y fue a buscar su postre.

-No te acostumbres a esto, lo haremos solo por hoy -dijo Umi seriamente

-¿Eeh? ¿Solo por hoy? -Honoka dijo en un tono infantil -Umi-chan no eres divertida

-¡Estoy cuidando tu dieta!

-Vamos, vamos, no discutan -las calmo Kotori -Umi-chan hay que dejar que Honoka-chan se entretenga y motive sino no estudiará, y Honoka-chan debes entender que Umi-chan lo hace por tu bien.

-Entendido -dijeron Honoka y Umi al mismo tiempo.

-Jajajaja ustedes son muy graciosas -se rio la mamá de Umi.

-¿Porque lo dice? -Pregunto Umi

-Pues parecen una especie de familia, Honoka-chan seria la hija, Kotori la esposa-madre comprensiva y cariñosa, y tu serias el estricto pero amable esposo-padre.

-Jejeje, lo mismo le dije hoy en la mañana a Umi-chan -rio Kotori.

-¿E-e-esposo? -Umi se puso muy roja al darse cuenta que su madre tenía la misma extraña visión de ellas al igual que Kotori. _Aunque debo admitir que no me molesta por completo_.

-¡Ooh! ¡Papá Umi, mamá Kotori quiero comer! -dijo juguetonamente Honoka.

-Solo vamos a estudiar -suspiro Umi.

Ya de noche, Kotori estaba terminando de prepararse para dormir. Hace más de dos horas que había vuelto de la casa de Umi. ¿_De verdad la mamá de Umi-chan nos verá como... esposa y esposo? Umi se puso muy nerviosa y roja, ¿tal vez ella siente lo mismo que yo? No, no debo ilusionarme, solo empeorara este sentimiento; además tal vez solo se incomodo, pero y si no fue así, entonces Umi-chan y yo... _El sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si? -Contesto algo molesta por interrumpir sus fantasías

-¿Kotori? -una voz amable y formal sonó al otro lado de la línea.

-¡U-Umi-chan!

-Sonabas algo molesta, ¿está todo bien? ¿No debí llamar? Lo siento -se disculpó Umi

-¡N-no! Es solo... no es nada, enserio -rio nerviosamente.

-Oh de acuerdo -Umi dijo no muy convencida- te llamaba para saber si mañana también estudiaremos en mi casa o cambiaremos a la tuya

-Mmm, pues podríamos venir esta vez a mi casa, no quiero molestar siempre en la tuya

-De acuerdo, b-bueno mejor me voy a dormir.

-P-pero aún es temprano -Kotori no quería dejar de hablar con la peli azul

-Bueno si aún, es temprano...

-Honoka-chan realmente se esforzó hoy

-Si -eso le dolió, que su amiga quería seguir hablando con ella solo para mencionar a Honoka, le recordó lo celosa que últimamente se ponía cada vez que la nombraba -Pero solo lo hizo por el cheesecake.

-Jejeje si, pero aun así logramos que se esforzara ¿no? -rio suavemente

-Tienes razón -suspiro Umi- pero no debemos alentar ese comportamiento.

Kotori solo se volvió a reír

-¿Q-que? -Umi se puso nerviosa por la repentina risa de su amiga_. Que linda risa_.

-Eres realmente como un padre Umi-chan

-¡P-pero que dices! -Umi agradecía mentalmente que en ese momento no estuvieran frente a frente.

-Tu madre y yo teníamos razón, eres como un papa protector para Honoka, y yo la mamá que intenta mantener las cosas tranquilas...

- Es cierto, realmente tenemos una amistad algo rara –se río también suavemente Umi

-Bueno creo que es mejor irnos a dormir, ya se hizo tarde...-Kotori se sentía triste el tener que dejar de hablar con su amiga.

-Sí, buenas noches Kotori -se despidió con una voz cálida y amable

-Buenas noches... **cariño** -Kotori no podía creer que realmente lo había dicho, de nuevo

-¿C-cariño?... Kotori... -Umi debía admitir que sentía realmente bien escuchar eso de parte de Kotori, incluso sabiendo que era solo para molestarla.

-¿Si? -dijo intentando sonar lo más inocente posible

-Nada, nos vemos mañana.

-Sip, bye bye.

Ambas al colgar enterraron su cara en la almohada, pensando en lo bien que se sintió que Kotori llamara cariño a Umi, incluso si fue solo un juego, amabas crían que la otra solo lo veía como un juego.

-Final capitulo 1-

_¿Que les parecio? espero que me digas su opinion así mejorar y bueno, gracias por leer _

_oh y habrá NozoEli para los que me lo habían pedido, pero no en este cap. tal vez en el proximo?, quien sabe _╮（￣▽￣）╭


	2. Chapter 2

**_No me demoré en subir como esperaba, pero aún así no garantizo que sea así siempre. _**

**_GRAAACIIIAAS por el apoyo, de verdad._**

**_Bueno hay algo que me gustaría aclarar para los siguientes capitulos, pero lo haré al final de este cap lo haré._**

**_como siempre no soy dueña de LoveLive ni sus personajes_ 〒▽〒**

* * *

><p><strong>-Capitulo 2: escusa-<strong>

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente en la sala del club<p>

-Buenos días a todas -saludo al entrar Nozomi, seguida de Eli.

-Buenos días -respondieron las chicas, solo faltaba Maki.

-Hoy vamos a practicar el baile con el canto -dijo Eli

-Me parece bien -dijo Umi

-¡Bieeen! Vamos a practicar -se levanto de la silla Honoka lista para salir a corriendo

-¡Sii nyaa! -la apoyo Rin

-¡Esperen! -Grito Nico –¿se les olvida que no está Maki?

-¿ooh? ¿No quieres ir a practicar si no está ella? Pero que tierna eres Nicocchi -la molesto Nozomi

-¡T-te equivocas! ¡No es eso! -Nico se puso completamente roja- ¡es solo que es ella la que nos corrige el canto!

-Aah tiene razón Nico-chan -concordó Hanayo

-Solo espero que llegue pronto -comento Nico

-Seguro solo la extrañas nya -molesto Rin

-¡Que no!

-Vamos, vamos solo admítelo –dijo Nozomi

-¡Que no es eso! -Grito Nico

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo? -Pregunto Maki entrando al salón.

-Solo intentábamos que Nico-chan fuera más honesta -se rio Honoka

-¿Honesta? -Pregunto Maki

-Nicocchi no quería ir a practicar a menos que estuvieras -molesto Nozomi

-Pero no lo quiere admitir -continuo Kotori

-¡No tu también Kotori! -se quejo Nico

-P-pero que tonterías hablan - se sonrojo Maki

-¿Eeh? ¡Maki-chan también debería ser más honesta nya!-se rio Rin

-Cierto, cierto -apoyo Honoka

-Ya todas sabemos, solo admítanlo -se rio Nozomi

-Sip -sonrió Kotori

-¡YA CALLENSE! -gritaron Nico y Maki al unisonó

-Ya déjenlas tranquilas -les dijo Eli

-Pero dijiste que podía volver a jugar con la mascota hoy –dijo Nozomi haciendo pucheros.

-¡TU! ¡Deja de llamarme mascota! –le gritó Nico

-Vamos a practicar, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo -dijo Umi

-Es cierto, debemos hacerlo muy bien para el LoveLive! –afirmó Maki

-Moo, Eli-chan, Maki-chan y Umi-chan no son divertidas -se quejó Honoka

-Si, son muy serias jeje -dijo tímidamente Hanayo

Eri suspiro y les sonrió -¿Debemos practicar recuerdan? -les dijo

-¡Bieeen Vamos! -Honoka salió corriendo, seguida por Rin, Hanayo, Kotori y Umi, respectivamente -Vamos Nozomi -Eli se encamino a la terraza.

-¡Voy! -cantó Nozomi, antes de salir por la puerta se volteo a mirar a las dos que quedaban- si se quedan solas atrás, sera peor para ustedes.

Con eso Nozomi se fue, Maki y Nico se miraron completamente rojas.

-Que molestas -se quejo Maki y se fue

-Sí que lo son -Nico la siguió

Después de terminar la práctica todas estaban descansando en la terraza.

-Buena práctica la de hoy, mañana haremos lo mismo -les dijo Umi

-¡Siii! -respondieron todas

-Quiero comer ramen nya -Rin hablaba con Hanayo y Nico.

-Y yo arroz -Hanayo dijo con la mirada iluminada que siempre tiene al hablar de arroz.

-Ustedes dos y Honoka siempre piensas en comida -Nico le dijo a las dos menores

-Y tú en idols -le espetó Maki, quien volvía de hablar con Nozomi

-¡Nadie hablaba contigo! -Se molesto Nico

Así el par comenzó una nueva discusión, mientras que Rin y Hanayo las miraban y se reían. Acordaron ir las cuatro a comer después de cambiarse.

-¿Nozomi quieres ir a comer parfait después? -le pregunto Eli

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres ir con ellas?

-De hecho pensaba que fuéramos las dos solamente... -Eli se puso algo nerviosa pero supo disimularlo.

-Seguro -le dijo con una sonrisa- ¡ah!, entonces le diré a Maki-chan

-¿Porque le dirás lo que haremos a Maki? -Eli se sentía algo sorprendida con eso. ¿_Desde cuando le da explicaciones de lo que hace?_, se preguntó

-Porque la iba a llamar más tarde, le diré que la voy a llamar mas tarde de lo planeado.

-¿Por qué la vas a llamar? -la voz de Eli se volvía más fría con cada pregunta sin darse cuenta

-Jeje eso es secreto -le sonrió – ¿acaso Elichi está celosa?

-Como digas -Eri dijo algo resignada, pero su tono de voz aun era algo frío, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¡Elichiii! -la llamo Nozomi logró alcanzarla y cuando lo hizo la abrazó, la miró a la cara con confusión -oye... ¿porque te has enojado? no entiendo

_Estoy siendo posesiva, no debería, Nozomi es mi mejor amiga pero nada mas... maldición esa mirada es tan linda_

-No lo he hecho, supongo que es raro que me ocultes algo, siempre nos decimos todo -le trato de explicar calmadamente- lo sien...

-Tonta -le cortó Nozomi, con una sonrisa en su cara- Te contare, eventualmente

-D-de acuerdo, vámonos -Eri sonrió y ambas salieron de la terraza.

Solo quedaba el trió de segundo quienes se fueron a la sala del consejo estudiantil.

Se quedaron allí trabajando, ya casi terminando Umi se levanto de su asiento y miro a Honoka.

-Honoka recuerda que hoy también debemos estudiar -le recordó Umi

-Eeh... hoy no podre -le respondió nerviosa, hizo un gesto de disculpa-¡lo siento!

-¿Que tienes que hacer Honoka-chan? -Preguntó Kotori

-Yo... eeh... me juntare con Tsubasa-chan

-¿Con Tsubasa-san? ¿Por qué? -Pregunto Umi

-Pues veras... eh, nos juntaremos para... le pedí consejos para el Love Live!, así que acordamos juntarnos.

Umi suspiró

-Bien, ya decidieron juntarse, seria descortés decirle a último minuto que no iras -dijo

-¿Verdad, verdad? –Honoka se rió- prometo esforzarme mañana.

-Es lo mínimo que deberías hacer

-Bueeno, ya me voy nos vemos mañana -Honoka salió a toda velocidad del salón

-¿Nos vamos también Kotori? -Umi se volteo para mirar a su amiga

-Si

Ambas salieron de la escuela, caminaron lentamente hasta llegar a la casa de Umi.

-U-Umi-chan, ¿te molesta si me quedo un rato en tu casa? -Kotori dijo tratando de sonar normal, Umi la miro con cara de curiosidad

-E-es que hay algo que no entendí muy bien de clases y esperaba que me lo pudieses explicar mientras ayudábamos a Honoka-chan

Era una mentira algo obvia, pero Kotori sabía que Umi era algo... despistada en ciertas cosas.

-Ooh ya veo, seguro no hay problema -Umi le sonrió cálidamente

-Gracias Umi-chan -Kotori abrazó fuertemente a Umi.

Ambas pensaron en ese momento lo mismo

_Espero que no se dé cuenta lo fuerte y rápido que late mi corazón en este momento._ Kotori rompió el abrazo y se encamino en dirección a la enteada de la casa de la peliazul.

-Estoy en casa -llamó Umi

-Bienvenida -le dijo su padre y madre. Ambos desviaron la mirada de su hija a su amiga

-Buenas tardes -dijo cálidamente Kotori

-Vamos, vamos no seas tan formal -dijo el papá de Umi- después de tantos años siendo amigas no es necesario tanta formalidad.

-Eh, ¿no está Honoka-chan con ustedes? -Preguntó la mamá de Umi

-No, ella tenía algo que hacer -respondió su hija

-Ya veo, así que serán solo las dos esta vez, ¿eh? -sonrió la mamá de Umi

-S-si -Umi se puso nerviosa sin entender el porqué

-De acuerdo, diviértanse -dijo el papa levantando se su silla y salió de la habitación

-Nosotras estaremos en mi cuarto -anuncio Umi.

Ella y Kotori se sentaron su cama y sacaron sus cuadernos para estudiar. Después de media hora Umi se dio cuenta que de hecho Kotori entendía todo muy bien.

-Oye Kotori, ¿si entiendes todo cierto?

-¿Eh? Aah, bueno... es que -balbuceo la peligris, tornando sus mejillas rosadas

-¿Que sucede? -ahora Umi se sentía curiosa por la reacción de su amiga

-La verdad... solo era una escusa para venir a tu casa, contigo -Kotori se sonrojo más, solo miraba sus manos, tenía miedo de la reacción que tendría Umi.

-... no entiendo -dijo Umi confundida- si querías venir solo debiste decirlo

-¿Eh? -ahora Kotori se sentía tonta, ella y Umi han sido amigas por mucho tiempo, no es raro pedir ir a su casa sin alguna escusa- cierto, tienes razón

-¿Por qué querías estar más tiempo conmigo? -Umi no quería sentirse tan feliz al darse cuenta que Kotori quería estar más tiempo con ella, sabía que hacerse ilusiones podría ser malo, pero aun así... significaba algo ¿no?

-Simplemente eso quería -respondió casualmente- me gusta estar contigo

** Bump**, el corazón de Umi dio un fuerte golpe contra su pecho. Se sentía feliz.

-Bueno si eso es así, ¿por qué no te quedas a dormir?

-¿No hay problema con eso?

-Por supuesto que no -Umi le dio una linda sonrisa y se levanto- le diré a mi madre que llame a la tuya.

Umi salió de su habitación y fue a buscar a su madre. Kotori se sentía paralizada, no podía creer que realmente le dijo a Umi que quería estar más tiempo con ella, después de todo van a la misma clase, tienen practica y luego consejo estudiantil juntas, están casi todo el día juntas y aun así no era suficiente_. Espero que Umi-chan no se dé cuenta._

Al poco tiempo Umi volvió y le dijo que no habría problema en que se quedara. Le paso un pijama a Kotori, lo bueno de que sus estaturas fuesen la misma, es que sus ropas les quedaban casi bien. Kotori se fue al baño para arreglarse para irse a dormir.

_¿Realmente quería pasar más tiempo conmigo? Eso realmente me hace feliz, ¿por qué? También me suelo sentir algo celosa de Honoka, pero de nuevo ¿por qué? Me gusta cuando Kotori me sonríe, cuando llama mi nombre, cuando veo sus hermosos ojos amarillos, incluso cuando está triste se ve hermosa, me gusta cuando sale con ideas raras sobre Maki y Nico o Eli y Nozomi, me gusta que sea tan amable, incluso cuando ella cree que no hace nada o se siente decaída, me hace sentir que la debo proteger, me gustan muchas cosas de ella... Me gusta siempre y todo de ella._

Hubo una pausa en sus pensamientos. Justo cuando entró Kotori de nuevo a la habitación y estaba vestida con el pijama de Umi. Ella la había visto vestida así antes, varias veces, no era nada nuevo, pero algo dentro de ella misma cambio. _Ella me gusta... y mucho,_ concluyó. Umi quedo mirando a su amiga un largo tiempo, su pijama le quedaba casi bien, solo un poco estrecho en el busto, pero no le molestaba la vista para nada. _Que sana es Kotori_. Umi se golpeo mentalmente por el tipo de pensamiento que estaba teniendo sobre su amiga. _Estos pensamientos son indecentes, no debería tenerlos, menos con ella_

-¿Umi-chan? -Kotori la quito de su transe. Umi levanto la mirada de donde había estado mirando y poso su mirada en la de su amiga, estaba sonrojada- me has estado mirando, ¿t-tengo algo malo? O...

-¡N-no! -Umi entro en pánico- nada de eso, solo pensaba... que... se te ve mejor que a mi

-¿Oh? Yo creo lo contrario -le sonrió cálidamente. Umi se derretía con esa sonrisa por dentro.

-C-como sea, mejor vamos a dormir -Umi se acostó y Kotori hizo lo mismo a su lado

-Ne, Umi-chan -la llamo en voz baja. Umi sintió una corriente eléctrica bajar por toda su espalda.

-¿S-si? -Creo... que Honoka-chan y Tsubasa-san tuvieron una cita -dijo en tono juguetón

-¿Pero que dices Kotori? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

-Mm, intuición jeje

-Dejemos eso para mañana -suspiró Umi

-Me siento celosa... -esto si llamo la atención de la peliazul

-¿C-celosa? ¿También quieres una cita con Honoka? -Umi sintió una vez más dolor, después de todo a Kotori si le gustaba Honoka

-¿Una cita con Honoka-chan? Jejeje -¿_qué_ _es tan divertido? ella se divierte y yo quiero morir_ pensó Umi- no es eso, yo también quiero una cita, eso sí, pero... no con Honoka-chan... ni con Tsubasa-san

-Entonces ¿con quién?

-Eres tan densa Umi-chan -le dijo soltando un suspiro. ¡¿_Q-que se supone que significa eso?!-_ olvídalo

-Lo dejare así solo por ahora -le contestó

-De acuerdo –Se rió suavemente

Ambas se sumieron en silencio durante un largo tiempo. Umi pensaba quien podría ser la persona con la cual quería Kotori tener una cita. Mientras Kotori pensaba si debía ser más directa para que Umi entendiera que era con ella con quien quería estar.

-Umi-chan, gracias por dejar que me quede -le dijo suavemente, se volteo para mirarla cara, Umi hizo lo mismo.

-Lo que sea por ti -le respondió, con un tono fuete, decidido, protector. Ambas se sonrojaron al máximo.

-Jejeje, eres un muy buen esposo después de todo -bromeo Kotori para romper al extraña atmosfera.

-D-deja de tener ideas tan extrañas, pero... tu serias una magnifica esposa -dijo lo último en casi un susurro, pero aun así Kotori escucho

-Gracias Umi-chan -su voz era cálida, amable

-De nada

Ambas se miraron por un momento antes de que se pusieran a reír. Ninguna tenía idea de por qué se reían, pero lo hacían de todas formas.

-Es mejor dormir, ya es tarde -la primera en hablar fue Umi

-Sí, gracias otra vez Umi-chan

-No hay problema

-Buenas noches -susurro dulcemente Kotori- **cariño **

-E-eh...-Umi quedo sin palabras, era tercera vez que la llamaba así y aun así no se lograba acostumbrar

- Buenas noches Kotori

Ambas se quedaron dormidas al poco tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>-Fin capitulo 2-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me gustaria excusarme por mis faltas de ortografías y algunas de redacción, pero solo puedo escribir en la noche, bieeen tarde, como después de las 12 por lo general estoy algo cansada, así me disculpo por esos errores que cometo.<em>**

**_Ahora voy a explicar ciertas cosas para los futuros cap._**

**_1.- El prox cap será algo más largo (en general trato que cada cap tenga cerca de 2.000 palabras)_**

**_2.-me desviaré de las parejas principales, pero por una buena razón._**

**_3.- se que tal vez lo encuentren una molestia pero no me gusta que pase algo de la nada sin explicación así que por ello intento ser bien precavida haciendo más largo el fic._**

**_4.-Hay mucho dialogo, pero es difícil no hacerlo si hay tanto personaje y taaantas parejas xD y todas deben expresar como se sienten sobre cada decisión o circunstancias que pasen. Pero cada pareja tendrán su momento, lo prometo, obviamente habrán mas momentos de KotoUmi y NozoEri._**

**_Eso es lo que quería aclarar, espero que me tengan paciencia n_nU_**

_Gracias otra vez por leer, y por los reviews apoyando y ayudandome a mejorar c: _


	3. Chapter 3

**_!Nuevo capitulo! _**

**_Quiero volver a dar las gracias por el apoyo, muchas gracias!... nop, no voy a dejar de darles las gracias :D_**

**_Despues de todo este capitulo no salio tan largo como creia, en fin. Los dejo leer tranquilos -w-_**

* * *

><p><strong>-Capitulo 3: citas-<strong>

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente durante el descanso<p>

-Ooh así que ¿dormiste en la casa de Umi-chan? -Dijo Honoka

-Sip -le respondió Kotori

-Entonces se divirtieron después de todo -dijo la líder con una sonrisa burlesca

-¿Que se supone que significa eso? -Le pregunto Umi logrando sonar normal

-Naaada -le sonrió

-Por cierto Honoka-chan, ¿cómo te fue en tu cita con Tsubasa-san? -pregunto la peli gris

-Ooh fue genial, comimos muchas cosas deliciosas, hablamos sobre el Love Live!, fuimos a los juegos arcade jeje -respondió con entusiasmo

-Entonces si fue una cita -dijo Umi- tenías razón Kotori

-Jeje lo sabia -sonrió

-¿Eh? No creo que eso haya sido una cita-Honoka se puso a pensar.

-Yo crep que si –sonrió Kotori

-Mmmm, bien le preguntare a Tsubasa-chan si fue eso una cita o no –Dijo decidida

-¡No puedes hacer algo así! –se alarmó Umi

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto la líder inocentemente

Antes que pudiese responder el timbre sonó y debían volver a clases.

-Lo dejaremos para después –le respondió Umi

Honoka se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

Después de clases se juntaron en el salón, donde decidieron que tipo de práctica harían para luego irse a la terraza. Al terminar la práctica todas se reunieron cerca de la entrada.

-Cada vez cuesta menos -se alegro Kotori

-Sí, con cada practica se nos hará más fácil nya -apoyó Rin

-Mañana terminaremos los trajes, ¿verdad? -preguntó Hanayo

-Sí, así que no participaremos en la práctica -dijo Nico preocupada

-Descuiden, ya es hora de tomar un descanso así que no practicaremos mañana -les dijo Umi

-Uuf que bien -se relajó Nico

-Mmm, ¿mañana entonces no habrá practica? -Dijo Nozomi, mas hablando para sí misma- Maki-chan

-¿Si? -Maki se volteo para mirar a Nozomi

-¿Estaría bien si salimos mañana ya que no habrá practica? -Le preguntó con una sonrisa

-Seguro, así podremos avanzar más rápido -le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

-Te llamaré en la noche para que nos pónganos de acuerdo

-Me parece bien

-¿Otra vez hablaran en la noche? -Dijo Eli en voz alta pero no mucho, aun que Nico la escucho

-¿También te diste cuenta? -Nico la miró, Eli asintió con un pequeño gesto- han estado haciéndolo durante casi una semana

-¿Te molesta? ¿O te da celos? -intento bromear Eli

-¿Ehh? ¡No eres la mejor para decirme eso! Ya que tú ni siquiera intentas esconder tu molestia y celos ante las demás -se quejó la pelinegra

-¿C-celosa? No estoy celosa -Eli se sonrojo mucho

-Pues tus acciones demuestran todo lo contrario

-Aagh -Eli desvió su mirada de Nico y la posó en su mejor amiga y Maki

-¿Pero Nozomi no te ha dicho nada?

-Nop, dijo que me diría eventualmente así que…

-Ya veo, supongo que nos queda esperar que traman esas dos

-Así es

-Aun que si viene de Nozomi no me espero nada bueno –Dijo Nico sintiendo un escalofríos

Eli solo rió suavemente

Mientras Eli y Nico hablaban, Rin y Hanayo se reían y jugaban cerca de la puerta

-Kayochiiii -la llamo Rin

-¿Si Rin-chan?

-¿Qué harás el fin de semana?

-Mmm estudiar probablemente

-Moo eso no es divertido ¡nya!

-Jeje pero aun así deberías estudiar Rin-chan

-Lo seee nya -dijo con tono aburrido- oh, ¡ya se!

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué tal si este sábado salimos y el domingo estudiamos nya?

-Rin-chan tú no tienes remedio -se rio suavemente- pero está bien

-¡Genial nya! -Rin se levanto de golpe feliz, en eso las demás chicas se acercaron

-¿Pero por qué no? -Se quejo Honoka- solo es una simple pregunta

-¿De qué hablan? -Pregunto Nico

-De la cita que tuvo Honoka-chan con Tsubasa-san ayer -respondió rápidamente Kotori

-¡¿Eeehhh?! -Gritaron las demás

-¡¿C-cita con una de las school idols más famosas de Japón?! -gritó Hanayo excitada

-Pues… ni idea jeje –se rio nerviosamente frotando la parte de atrás de su cabeza con su mano.

-¿Por qué no?

-No sé cómo es tener una cita

-Eres tan simple –le dijo Umi

-C-como sea, le preguntaré a Tsubasa-chan si lo fue –Dijo otra vez con decisión

-Que no deberías hacer eso

-Y yo sigo sin entender por qué no

-sería algo rudo y descortés ¿no? -preguntó Hanayo

-Yo creo que debería preguntar nya -dijo Rin

-Yo también lo creo -Kotori sonrió

-Creo que sería la forma más fácil de saber la verdad -dijo tranquilamente Nozomi

-Yo creo que sería rudo, ¿qué pasa si ella espera que lo consideraras una cita? ¿O que se sienta incomoda por ello? -dijo Umi

-Mmm creo que Umi tiene un buen punto -dijo Eli

-Yo también creo eso -dijo tímidamente Hanayo

-Es por eso que ustedes tres terminaran solteras el resto de sus vidas, si no se arriesgan y no pelean por entender los sentimientos de la otra persona -les criticó Nico

-Nico-chan... -quedo atónita Hanayo- no pensé que supieras sobre este tipo de cosas

-¿que se supone que significa eso?

-Oow Nicocchi a dicho algo muy interesante, como premio te daré una galleta, ¡bien hecho! -se rió Nozomi

-¡No me trates como a un animal!

-¿Tú qué opinas Maki-chan? -Dijo Kotori.

Todas se voltearon a mirarla

-Y-yo... nada en particular, no me interesa -dijo despreocupadamente

-ooh ¿segura? -molesto Nozomi

-H-hey -gritó

Maki se volteo a mirar hacia otro lugar sonrojada, Nozomi solo le sonrió. Mientras que a Eli y Nico intercambiaron miradas

-Bien, mayoría gana -dijo Honoka- le preguntaré

-Sera mejor irnos, ya es muy tarde -dijo Eli

-Sii! –Dijeron las demás

* * *

><p>Todas se fueron a sus casas. Umi se recostó en su cama, pensando en lo que dijo Nico. <em>Realmente debería intentar averiguar los sentimientos de Kotori, ha actuado extraño últimamente, no de mala manera, solo que más cercana a mí, ha inventado escusas para que de alguna forma terminemos las dos solas. Sé que no debería ilusionarme pero creo que tengo esperanzas. Bien ¡lo hare!<em>

* * *

><p>Eli estaba recostada en su cama tratando de leer, aun que su mente divagaba por las diferentes cosas que pasaron ese día, Tsubasa y Honoka en una cita o tal vez no; Maki y Nozomi están haciendo algo en secreto; la práctica de canto fue bien, pero aún debían arreglar unas partes de la canción para que sonara más armónica; el baile va muy bien.<p>

_Podría hacer que Umi quede en el centro mientras que las demás cantamos a su alrededor… tal vez con cuatro de nosotras… mm ¿quiénes quedarían bien en esa parte?_

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el sonido de su móvil

-¿Si?

-Eliiicchiiii -la llamo una dulce voz

-Vaya pensé que estarías hablando con Maki, no esperaba que me llamaras

-¿Uuh? Ericchii no te pongas celosa -la molestó.

Eli podía imaginar perfectamente la cara que debía tener en ese momento su amiga

-Que ideas tan raras tienes Nozomi -se rió

-Bueno y ¿por qué me llamaste?

-…- Nozomi no contestó de inmediato- ¿no puedo simplemente llamarte porque quiero hablar contigo?

-Oh lo siento –Se disculpo al notar el tono de voz herido de su amiga

-Está bien, de todas formas quería saber si salimos pasado mañana

-¿Mmm el sábado? ¿Tienes algo especial en mente? –preguntó con curiosidad

-A-algo así –Nozomi se puso nerviosa

-Es extraño escucharte nerviosa –notó Eli

-No estoy nerviosa, solo… no importa –Nozomi suspiró- como sea ¿puedes?

-No veo por qué no, seguro

-¡Genial! Me despido, ya es tarde y aún necesito hablar con Maki-chan –dijo entusiasmada

-¿Maki?

-¡Bye Elichii! Nos vemos mañana

Se cortó la llamada

_¿Otra vez con Maki, que rayos está pasando? Aghh esto me empieza a molestar… Bueno ella dijo que me diría eventualmente así que mejor dejarlo así._

Después de volver a pensar en el baile y en Nozomi, Eli decidió que ya era hora de dormir, antes de quedarse por completo dormida tomó una pequeña decisión.

_En esa canción seré la pareja de Nozomi en el baile._

* * *

><p>Día viernes después de clases, al no haber practica, todas estaban repartidas por la escuela. Rin corría por el corredor para alcanzar a Hanayo antes de que se fuese a trabajar en los trajes junto a Kotori y Nico.<p>

-Kayochiiin- la llamo su mejor amiga

-¿Si Rin-chan?

-¿Qué haremos mañana nya?

-Mm, no lo he pensado

-Pensémoslo ahora ¡nya!

-¿Saldrán juntas mañana? -Se les acerco Nico

-Sí, eso esperamos -contesto Hanayo

-Ya veo -Nico se puso a pensar, en eso aparece Maki. Una idea se le vino a la cabeza- ¿por qué no vamos las cuatro al parque de diversiones?

-Ooh que buena idea Nico-chan nya -se entusiasmo Rin

-¿Dijiste cuatro? ¿Me estas incluyendo sin mi permiso? -Dijo la peliroja

-No te quejes, además estar más tiempo con la super idol Nico es un privilegio

-¡¿Por qué rayos querría pasar más tiempo contigo?!

-No he dicho que quieras -le dijo con una sonrisa burlesca

-Y-yo aagh -Maki se molesto- de todas formas no iré

-Eeh vamos Maki-chan será divertido -le dijo Hanayo

-Siii lo será vamoos nya!

-Solo di si y te ahorraras toda una tarde de hostigamiento –le dijo Nico

Estaba a punto de volver a negarse, pero recordó el llamado de Nozomi la noche anterior. _Esto podría ser bueno_

-B-bien, pero ¡solo para que me dejen tranquila! -Maki se sonrojo- no se hagan ideas equivocadas

Las otras tres chicas intercambiaron miradas y se rieron.

-Bueno Hanayo es hora de irnos, recuerda que debemos juntarnos con Kotori para terminar los trajes –Dijo Nico lista para irse

-O-oh cierto, nos vemos mañana Rin-chan, Maki-chan –Hanayo siguió a Nico por el pasillo

* * *

><p>En el salón del consejo estudiantil se encuentran el trío de segundo, quienes habían recién terminado.<p>

-Uuff ha sido mucho trabajo, pero al menos ya terminamos -dijo Kotori

-¡cierto! ¡Al fin libreees! -Gritó Honoka

-No entiendo de donde sacas tanta energía -le dijo Umi

-¿Que harán ahora? -La pelinaranja le pregunto a sus amigas

-Nos iremos a casa de Kotori a estudiar por supuesto -corto Umi

-¡¿Eeeh?! ¡Pero si es viernes y está muy lindo el día para desperdiciarlo encerradas para seguir estudiando! -se quejó Honoka

-Pero Umi-chan recuerda que hoy también me quedaré haciendo lo trajes, por eso no tuvimos practica hoy

-Oh cierto -suspiró Umi

-Lo que me recuerda –Kotori miró a Honoka- ¿le preguntaste a Tsubasa-san?

-¿Preguntar sobre qué? –Honoka preguntó perdida

-No puedo creer que no te acuerdes -Dijo soltando un suspiro Umi- lo hablamos solo ayer

-O-Ohhh lo de la cita -recordó- sip, le pregunte

-¡¿Y?! –dijeron Umi y Kotori al mismo tiempo

-Dijo que si yo quería que fuese una cita entonces podía serlo: yo le pregunte entonces que si a ella no le importaba que lo fuese o no; ella me contestó que si le importaba pero también dependía de mí; así que le dije que mejor tuviésemos una verdadera cita, ambas sabiendo que lo es; ella me dijo que bueno y acordamos salir este sábado –explico la líder. Umi y Kotori quedaron bastante sorprendidas, no sabían que pensar o decir.

-Entonces… ¿te gusta Tsubasa-san? –pregunto Kotori

-Mmm pueeees –Honoka se puso a pensar con los brazos cruzados- yo creo que sí, me divierto estando con ella y es… no sé, es extraño

-¿Extraño? –preguntó Umi

-Sí, me gusta pero no sé el por qué me gusta, simplemente… me gusta mucho salir con ella, estar con ella incluso si no hacemos muchos, además de estar sentadas mirando lo que sea.

-Woo Honoka-chan realmente te gusta mucho Tsubasa-san

-Jeje ¿tú crees?

-Así parece –dijo Umi- y al parecer Tsubasa-san también tiene mucho interés en ti, espero que les vaya bien.

-Gracias chicas por apoyarme –Honoka saltó a abrazar a sus dos amigas- pensé que no les gustaría por qué, bueno ya saben, ella es de la competencia y todo eso

-No pensé que pensarías algo así –se sorprendió Umi

-De hecho lo pensó ella –Se rio nerviosamente

-Eso lo explica, cuando la vez mañana dile que no tenemos problemas con ello –sonrió Umi

-Buena suerte mañana Honoka-chan –Kotori miro su reloj- ¡Aaahh! Ya es muy tarde, Nico-chan me matará, nos vemos

Kotori salió corriendo para llegar a la sala del club, mientras que Umi y Honoka se terminaban de despedir. Honoka aprovecharía para ayudar en la tienda de su familia y juntar dinero para el sábado, mientras que Umi se fue al club de arquería.

* * *

><p>Ya de noche en la casa de Umi, la peliazul seguía pensando en cómo acercarse a Kotori y ver si podía descubrir sus sentimientos, no estaba realmente segura que hacer así que decidió llamar a alguien para hablar de ello, Honoka era casi tan despistada como ella así que quedaba fuera; podía ser Nozomi pero de seguro la molestaría; Eli…<p>

-¿Diga? –contestó la rubia del otro lado de la línea.

-Eli, hola

-Oh, Umi hola, ¿se te ofrece algo?

-Eli seré directa, además ya es tarde –dijo Umi nerviosa- quiero… tu consejo

-¿Consejo? ¿Sobre qué? –preguntó la mayor con curiosidad

-Q-Quiero… y-y-yo… K-Kotori… E-eeh… -Umi se puso completamente roja

-¿Kotori? ¿Hizo algo? –Eli tenía problemas para entender que es lo que quería la otra chica.

-N-no… solo… -Tomó un buen respiro- si me puedes dar un consejoparasaberlossentimientosdeKotori

-…-Eli intentó procesar lo último que dijo- quieres… ooohh

-Por favor no te burles –pidio la peliazul

-Descuida no lo haré –Se rio- pero si quieres saber lo que ella siente por ti es preguntarle

-¡N-No puedo simplemente llegar y preguntarle de la nada!

-Jajaja claro que no, pero podrías preguntárselo en el momento adecuado

-¿Cómo… cuando?

-Pues al final de una cita por ejemplo

-O-Oh ya veo… ¡¿C-Cita?!

-Si realmente quieres saber, es la mejor opción que se me ocurre

-Ya veo… -pensó un momento- ¿ya lo practicaste con alguien o lo harás?

-Lo haré –Eli se dio cuenta de lo que dijo al instante- ¡o-oye!

-Jajaja muchas gracias Eli –dijo agradecida- le preguntare si saldría conmigo

-Mucha suerte se que la necesitaras

-S-si –Dijo suspirando

Al terminar la llamada, marcó el número de Kotori.

-¿Umi-chan? –Dijo la voz suave de Kotori

-K-Kotori, h-hola –Umi se empezaba a colocar muy nerviosa y sus mejillas ganaban color

-Hola Umi-chan –Kotori le un poco de risa el nerviosismo de su amiga, aun que no entendía el por qué lo estaba

-K-Kotori… yo… quería saber… sii –Cada palabra le costaba más- bueno si… mañana no tienes nada que hacer…

-¿Umi-chan?

-¿T-Tu… saldrías conmigomañana? –Umi soltó rápidamente

-¿Eh? –Kotori no entendió lo que había dicho su amiga- no entendí bien lo que dijiste Umi-chan

Umi tomo mucho aire

-¿S-si saldrías m-mañana conmigo? –esta vez logró preguntar de manera más calmada pero su voz aun temblaba un poco

Kotori se quedó sorprendida, ¡realmente Umi la estaba invitando a salir! Quería saltar de la alegría pero recordó que aun no le daba una respuesta a la pobre chica que esperaba nerviosamente.

-¡Seguro! Me encantaría salir contigo mañana –Dijo muy alegre

-¡G-Genial! –Umi se sintió aliviada- te pasaré a buscar mañana cerca de las 12, ¿te parece bien?

-¡Sip! No hay problema

-B-bueno, buenas noches Kotori –Se despidió con su tono amable y calido

-Buenas noches Umi-chan –contestó feliz

* * *

><p><em>¡DIJO QUE SI! -<em>Pensaba triunfante la mayor

_¡Me invito a salir! –_pensaba Kotori mientras rodaba por su cama abrazada a su almohada

_¡Mañana será un día divertido! –_pensaron nueve chicas acostadas cada una en su cama.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno solo dire un par de cosas -w-<em>**

**_1- El proximo cap. si será largo, ya que abarcará las 5 citas _**

**_2- Posiblemente si me demoré en subirlo, ya que no quiero cometer errores. Ya les dire el porque será complicado y lo revisare muuchas veces. No quiero hacer algo mediocre, con el apoyo que me han dado, no se lo merecen ;) _**

**_Eso creo, gracias por leer y los reviews. Espero que les haya gustado._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gracias por el apoyo TwT, de verdad no esperaba tanto, GRACIAS!**_

_**Bueno este capitulo es largo así que no los entretengo más :) espero que les guste**_

* * *

><p>- Capitulo 4: Inicio de los problemas-<p>

Honoka se levantó temprano esa mañana del Sábado, brincó de la cama y se fue al baño para ducharse y se cambio de ropa. Se puso unos short de jeans azules algo oscuros y un poco rasgados con un cinturón café, una top **(N/A)** sin mangas rosa y otra un poco más pequeña negra sobre ella, una bufanda blanca transparente con estrellas de color rosada y celeste, y unas botas de un color burdeo.

Se despidió de su familia y salió de casa en dirección a un parque cercano, donde se juntaría con Tsubasa. Al llegar vio que ya estaba la otra chica allí esperándola. Ella estaba vestida con una simple minifalda negra y una playera suelta con mangas hasta el ante brazo de color blanco y un dibujo en ella negro, tenía una boina negra; era simple pero Honoka aun así creía que se veía muy linda.

-¡Tsubasa-chan! Lo siento –llegó a su lado la pelinaranja- ¿me tarde mucho?

-De hecho llegas temprano –Se rió suavemente

-¿Eh? Pero tú ya estás aquí… -Honoka se confundió

-Sí, bueno –Tsubasa se sonrojo levemente- yo llegue muy temprano eso es todo

-O-Ohh ya veo, bueno no importa –Dijo alegremente- ¡vamos!

-¿A dónde iremos?

-B-Bueno… -se puso a pensar con los brazos cruzados- ¡ni idea!

Tsubasa la quedo mirando sorprendida para luego ponerse a reír, Honoka la miro confundida y sorprendida.

_Tiene una linda risa,_ pensó Honoka con una sonrisa, fijándose bien en su amiga

-Qué tal si… mmm –Tsubasa se puso a pensar también- ¿vamos al centro comercial para mirar?

-Seguro –asintió- ¡vamos!

Ambas se fueron hacia el centro comercial, que no estaba muy lejos. Una vez allí fueron a diferentes tiendas, una de ellas fue una tienda de ropa.

-Tsubasa-chan pruébate esto –Honoka le tendió una top sin mangas algo ajustada de color café pálido

-¿Eh? –Tsubasa lo quedo mirando, era lindo de hecho- de acuerdo pero tú te probaras también algo que yo escoja

-Seguro

Así ambas pasaron cerca de una hora probándose ropa, aun que al final no compraron nada. Después de salir de la tienda fueron a otra donde vendían cosas de idols profesionales, allí se quedaron casi 40 minutos, Tsubasa le explicaba quienes y de donde eran a Honoka, ya que ella no sabía nada de eso. Al terminar allí fueron hacia diferentes tiendas.

Después de más de dos horas decidieron ir a los juegos arcade, idea de Honoka.

-¿Qué quieres jugar primero? –preguntó la peli naranja

-Mmm que tal si jugamos ese –dijo apuntando hacía un juego donde debían disparar a unos zombies.

-¡Bieeen, vamos! –Honoka tomó de la mano a Tsubasa y la llevo hasta el juego, a esto la otra chica solo sonrió.

Ambas chicas compitieron, Tsubasa ganó la primera vez, la siguiente Honoka, decidieron no seguir porque lo preferían así, un empate. Después se fueron a varios juegos más, antes de llegar al de baile. Ambas lo hacían muy bien, por lo que se amontono un grupo de personas para verlas, el cual fue incrementando cada vez más; los espectadores comenzaron a apoyar a su favorita. Jugaron cinco veces la primera ganó Honoka, la siguiente también, las otras dos Tsubasa y la ultima ambas obtuvieron puntaje perfecto, en el nivel más difícil. Cuando terminaron se dieron cuenta la cantidad de personas que las estaban mirando.

-¡E-Esperen! –gritó alguien entre el público- ¡¿No son Kira-san de A-rise y Kousaka-san de µ's?!

Las dos se quedaron paralizadas, hasta que Tsubasa reaccionó, tomó de la mano a Honoka y salieron corriendo del lugar.

-E-Eso fue inesperado –dijo agitada Honoka

-S-si

-Y… ¿ahora qué?

-Ni idea

Ambas se pusieron a reír hasta que Honoka sintió una punzada en el estomago, tenía hambre.

-¿Estás bien? Te quedaste callada de la nada –la miró Tsubasa preocupada

-S-si, solo tengo hambre –se rio nerviosamente frotando su nuca

-Oh, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer unos crepes?

-¡Sí!

Caminaron hasta encontrar una tienda donde vendían crepes, luego se fueron a sentar al parque que estaba cerca de allí. Al estar sentadas veían como las luces de la calle comenzaban a encenderse.

-Esto ha sido realmente divertido –comentó Tsubasa

-Sip

-Para ser honesta no sabía, bueno aún no se bien que es lo que se hace en una cita, tengo una idea general me refiero, pero nunca he estado en una –confesó

-¿Eh? ¿Tú tampoco? –Honoka preguntó sorprendida- jeje después de todo no soy la única

-Pues no, pero resultó muy bien –Tsubasa se giró para mirar a Honoka- al menos para mí

-Para mí también, la pasé muy bien –dijo con una sonrisa- siempre la paso bien contigo.

-Gracias

-¿Podemos salir saliendo? –la pelinaranja preguntó feliz

-Seguro –Tsubasa la miró con una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Genial! –Honoka paró de sonreír un momento y miró a Tsubasa a los ojos, se sonrojó- si… si seguimos saliendo… eso… n-nos… haría… ¿pareja?

La castaña miró sorprendida por la pregunta de Honoka, también se ruborizó cuando al fin su mente hizo click a lo que trataba de decir.

-P-pues… si tu quieres

-Y-yo… si quiero –Honoka la miró con determinación

-Que bueno, porque yo también.

Ambas se sonrieron y sonrojaron aún más. En ese momento algo captó la atención de Honoka, una figura familiar que pasaba corriendo cerca de ellas. Era Kotori.

-¿Esa no es Minami-san? –preguntó la castaña

-E-eso creo, es extraño ella no suele correr por la calle como lo hago yo

-¿Qué le habrán hecho?

-¿A qué te refieres? –Honoka no entendía a que se refería

-¿No te fijaste? –Tsubasa la miró preocupada- estaba llorando.

* * *

><p>Sonó la alarma de su teléfono, Rin la apagó y se dio media vuelta para seguir durmiendo; justo antes de volver a dormirse recordó que saldría con Hanayo, Maki y Nico. Se levantó de golpe y corrió al baño, al terminar se puso una falda corta blanca, una top gris y otra negra debajo de esta, una blusa color verde oliva y un collar amarillo. Salió corriendo de su casa para poder llegar a tiempo. Cuando al fin llegó, no podía encontrar a sus amigas.<p>

-Rin-chaaaan –le llamó una voz familiar. Rin se miro en dirección a la voz y se encontró con Hanayo y Nico.

-Al fin apareces –dijo la mayor- de seguro te quedaste dormida ¿verdad?

-jejeje lo sieeento nya –se disculpo- ¿eh? ¿Y Maki-chan?

-Dijo que llegaría un poco más tarde, porque debía hacer algo primero –le contesto su mejor amiga

-ya veo nya

-Umm hacernos esperar, ¿quien se cree que es? –se quejo Nico

-¡Kayochiin quiero comer nya!

-P-pero acabamos de llegar Rin-chan

-Es que al quedarme dormida me levante y no desayune nya –puso cara triste

-Bueno podríamos ir a comprar algo mientras esperamos a que Maki-chan llegue –sugirió la castaña

-¿Pero y si Maki llega mientras no estamos? –preguntó la pelinegra

-Entonces tú te quedas esperando y nosotras vamos a comprar nya

-¿E-Eh? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que espere a la princesita?

-Porque de seguro quieres tu tiempo a solas con ella ¡nya! –antes de que Nico alcanzara a responder, Rin tomo de la mano a Hanayo y salieron corriendo

-¡V-Vuelve aquí!

Cuando ya habían puesto suficiente distancia entre ellas y Nico dejaron de correr y caminaron tranquilas buscando un lugar para comer.

-Rin-chan de seguro Nico-chan se molesto contigo –dijo algo divertida Hanayo

-Jejeje seguramente, pero ya se le pasará nya –Rin le sonrió ampliamente

Encontraron un puesto donde vendían ramen, así que Rin volvió a tomar de la mano a su amiga y la arrastro a dentro. Ambas pidieron algo para comer, aun que Hanayo pidió algo pequeño.

Rin miró a su amiga y se fijo en su atuendo, llevaba puesto un vestido de color azul hasta bajo del busto y unas líneas blancas al final de este, desde la parte de abajo del busto hacia arriba era de color blanco con una cinta color café, los colores estaban separados por una delgada correa color café.

-¡Kayochin te ves muuuy linda nya! –la elogio la pelinaranja

-G-Gracias –se sonrojo ya que su amiga lo dijo con un volumen de voz un poco elevado- Pero tú te ves más linda que yo Rin-chan

-¡Gracias nya! –Rin la abrazó- pero tú sigues siendo más linda Kayochin

-Jejeje siempre discutimos por lo mismo –se rio suavemente

-Cierto nya –Rin se dio cuenta de ello por primera vez, le causó gracia así que se puso a reír, Hanayo se contagio de la risa de su amiga y rio más fuerte también.

-Aquí tienen sus pedidos –un mesero les trajo su comida- que lo disfruten

Las dos chicas comieron tranquilamente, mientras hablaban sobre µ's, la escuela, idols y diferentes cosas. Cuando terminaron de comer llamaron al mesero para poder pagar y buscar a sus otras dos amigas.

-¿Crees que Maki-chan ya haya llegado nya? –pregunto Rin

-Es lo más probable, dejamos a Nico-chan hace casi media hora –Hanayo dijo mirando la hora- cuando salgamos de aquí intentemos llamarlas

-Aquí está su cuenta –interrumpió el mesero entregando la cuenta, ambas chicas pagaron y se levantaron para irse- Muchas gracias y espero que disfruten el resto de su cita.

El mesero se fue dejando a Hanayo y Rin mirándolo confundidas. Salieron del local e intentaron llamar a las otras dos, pero ninguna contestaba.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces? –Preguntó Hanayo- Ni Maki-chan ni Nico-chan contestan sus teléfonos

-Mmm –Rin se puso a pensar- ¡Vamos a los juegos nya!

-Ahora tienes más energía jeje –sonrió la castaña

-¡Si nya!

-Bueno vamos a los juegos

Subieron primero a una pequeña montaña rusa, aun así Hanayo estaba un poco asustada por lo que Rin tomó su mano y le ayudo a calmarse. Luego fueron a otra más grande, esta vez fue Hanayo la que tomó de la mano a su amiga para seguir sintiéndose más segura. El siguiente juego fue uno de unas valsas que bajaban rápidamente y las personas salían empapadas, para el alivio de Hanayo y la decepción de Rin no se mojaron, solo un par de gotas y nada más. Así pasaron un poco más de dos horas.

-oye Kayochin –Rin la miró confundida- me preguntaba ¿por qué el mesero habrá dicho que estábamos en una cita nya?

-Mmm, no lo sé Rin-chan –dijo la castaña también confundida

-¿Y qué se hace en una cita? –preguntó con curiosidad

-No lo sé –se rio nerviosamente- supongo cosas que a las dos personas les gusta y que les divierta ¿no?

-Ooohh

-Y-y tal vez… hacer cosas románticas como tomarse de las manos y todo eso –se avergonzó Hanayo

-¡E-Entonces si hemos tomado una cita nya! –dijo Rin sorprendida

-¿Eh?

-Pues hoy hemos hecho cosas divertidas juntas, nos tomamos de la mano y ¡a mí me gusta estar con Kayochin nya! –dijo Rin alegremente

-A mí también me gusta estar con Rin-chan –soltó una risa suave

-¡Además me gusta Kayochin nya! –Rin salto y abrazó a su amiga

-Jeje también me gusta Rin-chan –Hanayo le devolvió el abrazo

-¿Qué hacemos ahora nya?

-Y-yo tengo hambre otra vez, hemos estado jugando mucho y gastamos mucha energía

-Tienes razón nya –dijo tocando su vientre- ¡vamos a comer nya!

Rin salió corriendo en dirección a los puestos de comida, Hanayo se dio cuenta un poco después que su amiga y la siguió. Entraron al local, ambas pidieron hamburguesas con una soda y papas fritas.

-¿Me pregunto cómo la estarán pasando Nico-chan y Maki-chan? –Se pregunto Hanayo

-Pueeees… conociéndolas –Rin se puso a pensar- Se deben estar intentando matar una a la otra nya

-Eso no es muy alentador Rin-chan –se rió

-Jejeje

-Mejor las llamamos para juntarnos –decidió la castaña

-¡Sii nya!

Ambas salieron del lugar y llamaron a Nico, por suerte le contestó, ella las iría a buscar a la entrada del parque de diversiones para llevarlas donde las esperaría Maki. Esperaron por casi 15 minutos cuando apareció Nico.

-¡Nico-chaaan! –la llamó Hanayo

-Al fin aparecen –les dijo Nico

-Lo sentimos nya –se disculpó Rin- no escuchamos nuestros teléfonos con tanto ruido que había en el local de comida nya, pero ustedes tampoco contestaron cuando nosotras las llamamos nya

-Está bien, ya no importa –suspiró la mayor- vamos, Maki y Nozomi nos están esperando

-¿Nozomi-chan? –preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo

-Sí, nos encontramos con Nozomi hace poco, dijo que había salido con Eli, pero ella fue a hacer no se qué cosa y mientras la esperaba nos vio a mí y Maki desde lejos

-Ooh ¿entonces se quedaron esperando a ver si aparecía Eli-chan? –preguntó Hanayo

-Mmm casi, Eli no sabe que está allí Nozomi, ahora vamos

El dúo siguió a Nico por el parque hasta donde estaban las demás esperándolas.

* * *

><p>Maki se despertó con la alarma de su reloj, se levanto y se dirigió a la ducha. Se puso unos shorts grises, una top café oscuro sin mangas y sobre esta un chaleco abierto hasta los hombros de color lila con pequeño puntos blancos. Se preparó desayuno, tomó un pequeño bolso y salió para encontrarse con Nozomi en el templo.<p>

Después de hablar con ella se dio cuenta de que tomó más tiempo de lo esperado por lo que llegaría tarde para juntarse con Rin, Hanayo y Nico, por lo que mando un mensaje de texto a Hanayo explicando lo sucedido.

Cuando al fin logró llegar se encontró con que solo estaba Nico esperándola, ella aún no se había percatado de su presencia, por lo que se quedó mirándola un momento. Llevaba una falda negra, una top roja oscura abierta en los hombros con unos tirantes negros que iban sujetaban desde la falda.

-Nico-chan –le llamó una vez lo suficientemente cerca

-Oh por fin llegas –le dijo la más baja un poco molesta

-¿Dónde están Hanayo y Rin? –preguntó mirando a su alrededor

-Rin se despertó tarde por lo que no tomo desayuno, se moría de hambre así que arrastro a Hanayo para ir a comprar algo para comer –le explico Nico

-Ya veo, lo siento… -miro en otra dirección levemente sonrojada- por hacerte esperar… d-de todas formas no es mi culpa que te hayan dejado sola

-No me he quejado –se rió Nico y la miró burlescamente

-M-moooo, solo llamémoslas para volver a juntarnos –dijo sacando su móvil.

- De acuerdo, no es necesario que gruñas tanto –le contesto sacando también su móvil

-Hanayo no contesta –trató de llamar otra vez

-Mm, deja intentar llamar a Rin –después de esperar un rato, se rindió- tampoco contesta

-¿Donde se habrán metido? –suspiro la alta

-Pues con Rin podría estar en cualquier lugar –dijo molesta

-Vamos a los puestos de comida –guardó su móvil y comenzó a caminar- tal vez tengamos suerte y las encontremos

-He-Hey no te vayas sin mi –la pelinegra guardo su móvil y la siguió

Después de caminar un poco y algunas discusiones sin sentido, llegaron a su destino. Comenzaron a mirar en cada puesto, pero no había signos de las otras dos jóvenes.

-Me rindo –soltó un suspiro la mayor- ¡ya te dije que con Rin podrían estar en cualquier lugar del parque!

-¡B-bueno al menos intento encontrarlas! –le dirigió una mirada molesta- no como tú que solo te has estado quejando

-¡AGGHH! –respiro hondo y miró a su acompañante- discutiendo no ganaremos nada, además gastaremos más energía de la necesaria

-Tienes razón

-Por supuesto, soy la gran Idol Nico –dijo haciendo su típica pose- ahora no perdamos más energía innecesariamente, la vamos a necesitar si pasaremos el día aquí

-Uff bien –la pelirroja la miró- y ¿ahora qué haremos entonces?

-¡Disfrutar del día! –Nico la tomó por el brazo entrelazándolo con el suyo y la guio por el lugar hasta encontrar un jugo al cual subirse- ¿te parece bien ese?

Maki miró y se trataba de un juego en el cual los hacían subir muy alto, dejarlos esperar un tiempo arriba para soltarlos.

-S-supongo que está bien

Nico la volvió a guiar hasta la fila para subirse al juego, después de unos 10 minutos ya estaban sentadas esperando a que las subiera, cuando el juego empezó a subir, Maki se aferro fuertemente a las barandas que tenia al lado de su cabeza.

-Maki tranquila, ¡será divertido! –le dijo Nico tomándole la mano

-¡¿Q-quien dijo que estoy nerviosa?! –Maki la miró molesta

-Es obvio que lo estas –apuntó la mayor

-¡Eso no es cie-! -En ese momento el juego bajo abruptamente, Maki cerró los ojos y gritó-¡KY AAAHHH!

Cuando el juego ya había llegado abajo Maki seguía con los ojos cerrados, aferrándose a lo que tenía en las manos.

-M-Maki –la llamo la pelinegra- m-mi mano… ¡D-Duele!

-¿E-Eh? –La más alta miro que Nico no la había soltado desde que habían llegado arriba y ahora ella le estaba apretando muy fuerte su pequeña mano, la soltó de inmediato- ¡L-lo siento!

-E-está bien –se tomo su mano y la frotó- vamos al siguiente

-S-si –Nico la volvió a tomar del brazo y caminaron para buscar otra atracción

Llegaron a otro juego el cual consistía en varios asientos dobles los cuales estaban unidos por una especie de tentáculos y los hacía girar sobre sí mismo y alrededor del mismo juego rápidamente. Ambas se sentaron juntas, el juego comenzó despacio para luego aumentar la velocidad gradualmente. Maki esta vez disfruto más, mientras que Nico se mareo.

-Makiii –la llamo su amiga cuando bajaron del juego- estoy mareada

-Tu escogiste el juego y –fue cortada cuando sintió unos brazos aferrándose a su cuerpo- ¡O-Oye q-que crees que haces!

-Abrazarte para mantener el equilibrio –le dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo

-¡S-sueltame Nico-chan!

-Makiii por favooor –Nico le dio una mirada muy tierna que la hizo pareces indefensa

-B-bien, pero no te acostumbres –Maki giró la cabeza a otro lugar para que la otra no viese que se había sonrojado

-¡Gracias! –le dio un abrazo más fuerte

-Lo-lo que sea, solo busquemos otro juego

Ambas siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la montaña rusa más grande del parque, Nico al verla soltó el abrazo y tomo a Maki de la mano para llevarla al juego.

-¿Lista para gritar como nunca? –le preguntó Nico, ya arriba del juego

-E-espero no gritar mucho, no me quiero dañar la garganta

-Cierto, debes cuidar tu linda voz –la pelinegra no se dio cuenta lo que dijo, hasta que miró a Maki quien estaba completamente roja y sorprendida

-¿Qu-que fue lo-? –antes de poder terminar el juego comenzó

Ambas gritaban, pero no por miedo sino por diversión, Maki movió su mano y por error la puso sobre la de Nico, la iba a quitar pero prefirió no hacerlo.

Al bajar ambas se estaban riendo, no había una buena razón solo lo hacían.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Nico

-Podríamos ir a comer –Maki miró la hora en su teléfono- ya son más de las 2:30 pm

-De acuerdo –Nico se adelanto levemente- ¡A comer!

-E-Espérame Nico-chan –Maki la llamó, cuando llego a su lado noto que la otra no la había tomado del brazo como antes, así que ella misma la iba a tomar pero antes de tocarla se detuvo.

-Nico-chan…

-¿Mm? –Nico la miró

-Y-Yo… -no estaba segura del porque la había llamado- y-yo q-quiero… comer una hamburguesa vamos a un lugar que las venda

-¡Seguro!

_Aagh definitivamente necesito… debería seguir el consejo de Nozomi._

Siguieron caminando hasta encontrar un lugar donde vendían hamburguesas, comieron mientras hablaban de diferentes cosas, de lo que harían al terminar de comer, etc. Después de comer decidieron simplemente caminar tranquilamente, ya que no era buena idea subirse a un juego cuando comieron hace poco. Pasaron junto a un puesto donde daban peluches como premio si lograbas derribar con unas pelotas cierta cantidad de botellas.

-Juguemos –Nico indico el puesto- quiero ganar uno de esos

-No creo que sea buena idea –pensó Maki

-¿Por qué no?

-Si lo ganas ¿cómo no subiremos al resto de los juegos con un peluche gigante?

-Tienes razón- la mayor parecía un poco decepcionada, Maki suspiró

-Podemos volver luego, cuando ya terminemos para conseguirlos –le ofreció como solución

-¡Buena idea Maki! –La cara de Nico se iluminó- ya paseamos lo suficiente, vamos a subirnos a otro juego

-Si –Maki sonrió por el entusiasmo de la pelinegra

Fueron a más juegos, así pasó el tiempo hasta cerda de las 4:40 pm. Ambas ya se había agotado por lo que decidieron volver al puesto de los peluches. Nico corrió al puesto, pagó, le pasaron las pelotas para lanzar y comenzó a jugar; para la sorpresa de Maki, Nico golpeo todo perfectamente y ganó el premio mayor, que era un peluche gigante.

-Mmm… quiero ese –dijo indicando un tigre, el señor lo tomó y se lo pasó- ¡gracias!

-No esperaba que fueses tan buena en esos juegos –dijo sorprendida

-Por lo general mis hermanos les gustan estas cosas, así que aprendí a jugar para ganar por ellos –contesto con una leve sonrisa- por cierto, esto es para ti

-¿Eh? –Maki tomó el peluche y miró a Nico confundida- ¿por qué me lo estás dando? Creí que lo querías

-Lo quería para dártelo –sonrió ampliamente

-G-Gracias Nico-chan –le devolvió la sonrisa sonrojada

-Bueno ¿y ahora qué?

-Descansamos

-Me parece bien

Salieron del parque de diversiones y se fueron a sentar una pequeña plaza cercana.

-Gracias Nico-chan –dijo de la nada Maki

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –preguntó con curiosidad

-Por hoy, me divertí mucho –Maki se sonrojo levemente- así que gracias por insistir en que debía venir

-Oohh de nada –sonrió- sabia que te ibas a divertir, puedes agradecerme tanto como quieras

-¿Eh? N-no te emociones –miro en otra dirección- no te acostumbres a que te agradezca por algo

-Jajaja no seas tan tímida Makii –la miró divertida

-¿Maki-chan y Nicocchi? –las llamó Nozomi, quien avanzó en si dirección.

-¿Nozomi? –Preguntó Nico- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No pareces feliz de verme Nicocchi –dijo fingiendo estar dolida- no me digas… ¿interrumpo en un mal momento?

-N-No –dijeron las otras dos

-Jajajaja de acuerdo –Nozomi las miro divertida

-Entonces ¿qué haces por aquí? –volvió a preguntar Nico

-Espero a Elichi, ella –Nozomi parecía confundida- fue a hacer algo, no sé que, dijo que ya volvía pero como hemos estado caminando prácticamente todo la tarde decidí venir a sentarme, entonces las vi.

-¿Pero Eli no sabes que estás aquí? –preguntó Maki

-Nop, seguro me llamará cuando no me vea en el lugar en que me dejó –sonrió

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Nico, era Hanayo que le preguntaba donde estaban.

-Iré a buscar a Hanayo y a Rin, esperen aquí –Nico se levanto y se fue.

* * *

><p>Nozomi se despertó sola, estaba acostumbrada a levantarse temprano para ayudar en el templo. Se bañó y se puso una falda de color amarillo pálido con flores rosadas, una top con rayas de dos tonalidades de morado y tenía un pequeño tela blanca en la parte de abajo, una blusa de jeans azul y sus típicas pantimedias que cubren sus piernas hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Tomo desayuno y salió en dirección al templo, donde esperaría a Maki.<p>

Después de su reunión con ella, se devolvió a su apartamento ya que Eli insistió en ir a buscarla. Esperó un poco, se puso a leer hasta que sonó el timbre.

-Buenos días Elichi –le saludo con una sonrisa cordial

-Buenos días Nozomi –le devolvió la sonrisa- bien ¿lista para salir?

-Sí, vamos

Ambas se dirigieron hasta la parte central de la ciudad, querían ir a una tienda de school idols para ver si conseguían nuevas ideas para µ's. Nozomi miró a su amiga, vestía unos shorts azules con una correa café, una top azul oscuro con líneas verticales blancas la cual no tenía mangas ni tirantes, sobre ella tenía una blusa blanca translucida; como siempre se veía perfecta.

_ Luego se pregunta porque tiene tantas fans en la escuela. _Nozomi se dio cuenta de que varias personas al pasar quedaban mirando a la rubia, obviamente ella ni siquiera parecía notar la presencia de estas personas. Nozomi soltó un suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa? Dudo que ya te hayas cansado –la sacó de sus pensamientos Eli

-No, no es eso

-¿Entonces?

-Nada –sonrió

Eli la miró y luego suspiró, a esto Nozomi solo sonrió. Al llegar a la tienda se encontraron con un poster grande de µ's, ambas se miraron y rieron.

-¡Mira Elichi! –La llamó su amiga, Eli se acercó- hay una foto tuya

Eli miró y se vio en una foto cerrando un ojo y lanzando un beso, la rubia se sonrojo.

-¡Yo quiero esta foto! –la tomó y fue a pagarla

-¡N-Nozomi! –La siguió- ¿por qué quieres esa foto mía? Nos hemos tomado muchas fotos juntas

-¿Por qué? Simple, así nadie más la tendrá –le dio una linda sonrisa, Eli se sonrojo aún más- oh y quiero que la firmes

-¿F-firmarla? –Preguntó confundida

-Ya sabes, un autógrafo –dijo mientras la pagaba

-O-Oh, en ese caso –Eli se volvió al lugar donde estaban las cosas de µ's y volvió con algo en sus manos, tomó el lugar de Nozomi y pagó por ello- Quiero que tu firmes esto

Eli le mostró una foto en la cual salía Nozomi estirando su mano, como invitando a alguien a tomarla, sonriendo tiernamente y en la otra mano tenía una carta Tarot, The Lovers.

-¿E-Eh? ¿Por qué? –Nozomi también se sonrojo

-Porque quiero –Eli la miró directo a los ojos, haciendo que la otra se pusiera nerviosa- Tampoco quiero que alguien más tenga una foto tuya.

Nozomi se sonrojo mucho y desvió la mirada, le tendió su foto a Eli y tomó en la que salía ella, le pidió un lápiz a la señora que estaba en la caja y firmó, luego le pasó el lápiz a Eli quien también firmó la foto en que salía ella, devolvió el lápiz y le pasó la foto a su amiga y recibió la suya. Nozomi firmó: "Elichi te quieeeero 3". Eli por otra parte firmó: "Propiedad de Nozomi Tojo". Ambas al ver la firma de la otra se sonrojaron. La señora que estaba en la caja veía todo divertida.

-¿Señoritas ustedes son pareja? –preguntó la señora

-¿Q-Q-Qué? N-Nonono –dijo Eli nerviosa

-Oh pensé que si –sonrió amable- es una lástima, muchas personas vienen para ver si vendemos cosas de ustedes dos juntas, pero les digo que lamentablemente que no.

-¿Cosas juntas? –preguntó Nozomi

-Sí, muchas personas piensas que hacen linda pareja

-Y-ya veo –Nozomi miró en otra dirección

-Bueno podríamos tomarnos una foto juntas, si quiere –dijo Eli

-¿Q-qué? –Nozomi no entendía la idea de Eli

-Es hacer un regalo para nuestros fans –sonrió cálidamente- nos tomamos una foto juntas y la señora, si quiere, la puede vender

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó la señora emocionada- ¿no les molestaría?

-A mi no –Eli miró a su amiga- ¿Nozomi?

-Supongo que es una buena idea- la pelipurpura aún no creía lo que había sugerido la rubia

-De acuerdo iré por una cámara, ya vuelvo –la señora se fue

-¿Es tas segura de esto? –Nozomi la miró preocupada y ansiosa

-¿Por qué no?, además ayudaríamos a aumentar la fama del grupo, ayudar a la tienda de la señora y… -Eli miró a su amiga

-¿Y?

-no, nada –Eli miró a otro lugar; _y que todos vean que estamos "juntas"._

-Aquí tengo la cámara –la señora volvió, Eli y Nozomi se acercaron una a la otra, cuando estaban listas Eli repentinamente abrazo a Nozomi por detrás, la mayor miró sorprendida a su amiga mientras que Eli solo sonreía, en ese momento la señora tomó la foto.

-Vaya ¡gracias! –Dijo entusiasmada- de seguro se venderá muy bien

-De nada –Eli sonrió- será mejor seguir, vamos Nozomi

-S-sí –la más bajo se despidió de la señora y siguió a su amiga hasta afuera- ¡Elichi ¿qué fue eso?!

-Mmm una foto –dijo riendo burlescamente- ¿no te gustó?

-S-sí, pero ¡se van a formar una idea equivocada sobre nosotras! –se avergonzó

-Bueno, bueno mejor sigamos ¿sí? –la intentó calmar

-¿A dónde podríamos ir ahora? –preguntó la pelipurpura, aún algo "molesta"

-Tengo ganas de jugar contra a ti en los juegos

-Entonces vamos

Las chicas se dirigieron a los juegos arcade, allí jugaron Hockey de aire. Como siempre las dos tan competitivas se sumieron un juego intenso, las personas que pasaban las miraban sorprendidos y a la vez algo asustados. El marcador iba 36-39 a favor de Eli.

-Ríndete ahora -le dijo triunfante

-Aún no has ganado Elichi –le dio una dulce sonrisa

-Ya veremos

Siguieron jugando pero para desgracia de Eli, Nozomi ganó 40-39

-No puedo creer que me ganaras cuando me faltaba un solo punto –suspiró la rubia mientras iban en dirección al juego de baile.

-Te dije que aún no había terminado el juego Elichi –le sonrió

-Bien ¡el siguiente juego! –dijo entusiasmada, Nozomi la quedó mirando y soltó una risita

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Pareces Honoka-chan en este momento –volvió a reír

-B-bueno, me estoy divirtiendo así que es normal que me sienta entusiasmada –Eli se sonrojó

-Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo tanto

-Siempre me divierto contigo Nozomi –la mirada dulce de Eli hizo que el corazón de la mayor diera un golpe muy fuerte contra su pecho- ¡ahora vamos a jugar!

Pusieron el nivel máximo y comenzaron a bailar, de a poco ganaron espectadores. Después de jugar varias veces Eli terminó ganando.

-Lo haces muy bien Nozomi –dijo respirando con un poco de dificultad

-No tanto como tú Elichi –sonrió también tratando de recuperar el aliento

-¿Vamos por unos helado? Y así descansamos –propuso la rubia

-Seguro, vamos

Salieron del lugar y fueron a comprar helados en un local cercano, mientras compraban unas copas de helados, Eli fue al baño. Nozomi vio como muchos y muchas se volteaban para mirar a la belleza rubia, no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de celos.

_Elichi ¿por qué tienes que ser tan perfecta? Me lo haces más difícil de lo que ya es._

Nozomi estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no notó que un par de chicos se habían acercado a ella.

-Oye te vimos jugando en los juegos que están cerca –dijo uno de ellos

-¿A sí? –Nozomi intento sonar amigable, pero estaba nerviosa, rara vez hablaba con un hombre fuera de su trabajo en el templo

-Sí, tú y tu amiga lo hicieron genial –dijo el otro- ¿por cierto donde está ella?

-En el baño

-Oh, ¿dinos no te gustaría ir a algún lugar con nosotros?

-No gracias, hoy pasaré el día con mi amiga

-Vamos, no seas aburrida –dijo uno

-Estoy seguro que podemos darte mucho más entretención que tu amiga –dijo el otro con una sonrisa

-D-de todas formas no gracias –Nozomi se empezaba a inquietar cada vez más

-Podemos hacer lo que tú quieras –sonrió el más alto

-¿Entonces por qué no la dejan en paz? –dijo una voz fría como el hielo

-¡Elichi! –Nozomi se alegro mucho de que su amiga haya vuelto

-No te pongas celosa –dijo uno de ellos acercándose a la rubia- tú también puedes venir si quieres

El chico que se le acercó a Eli intento poner su brazo sobre los hombros de ella, pero Eli lo esquivo, tomó su muñeca y la dobló

-A-AAHH- gritó de dolor- P-POR FAVOR SUELTAME

-Lo haré si prometen irse –la voz y mirada de la chica era completamente seria y fría.

-L-Lo haremos –dijo el otro asustado- su-suéltalo

-Bien –Eli lo soltó y ambos salieron casi corriendo

-Elichi gra—fue cortada por la mirada molesta de Eli

-Debiste ser más firme al rechazarlos –dijo con un tono de voz firme

-L-lo siento, sabes que no soy buena haciendo ese tipo de cosas –la pobre chica se volvía asustar

Eli suspiró y la miró de forma mucho más suave –Bueno al menos estas bien

-Gracias

-No hay problemas –Eli le sonrió- ¡ahora a comer!

Cuando terminaron de comer, se levantaron y se fueron. La siguiente parada fue el cine, eligieron una película cómica-romántica, no compraron palomitas ya que habían comido hace poco y ninguna tenía hambre. Entraron a la sala, se sentaron en un par de filas sobre los puestos de en medio. La película comenzó, Nozomi prestó atención la primera media hora pero luego se aburrió ya que encontró que era muy predecible lo que iba a pasar; por otro lado Eli reaccionaba a cada cosa que pasaba durante la película, si habían partes graciosas, se reía, cuando los protagonistas se separaron y no debían verse ni volverse a ver, lloró, cada reacción que hacia Nozomi las notó. Encontraba mucho más interesante ver las reacciones de su amiga a ciertos acontecimientos, incluso se puso a jugar mentalmente si podía adivinar que haría su amiga con escenas, muchas veces lo hizo bien, pero también se equivoco, eso era lo que más le llamaba la atención, habían cosas con las que Eli no reaccionaba como las demás personas. Así pasaron casi 2 horas sin darse cuenta, ambas disfrutaron mucho la película a su manera. Al salir de la sala, Nozomi va al baño, mientras que Eli la espera fuera del cine, cuando volvió del baño la mayor notó que la rubia estaba rodeada por un grupo de 3 chicas, todas parecían ser casi de su edad, Eli se veía nerviosa, Nozomi quedo mirando un momento antes de acercarse y rescatar a su amiga de esa incómoda situación.

-Vamos, solo será por un rato –dijo una de ellas

-N-no, de verdad gracias –Eli cada vez más incómoda esperaba que Nozomi volviese pronto- P-pero yo…

-Tiene que pasar el resto del día conmigo –las tres chicas giraron para ver quien hablaba, Eli sonrió al ver a su mejor amiga sacándola de esa situación- Lo siento

-¿Todo el día contigo? –preguntó otra algo extrañada

-Sip, me lo debe –sonrió la pelipurpura, las tres chicas miraron a Eli, Nozomi aprovecho el momento se acerco a la rubia, la tomó del brazo y la mano, entrelazó sus dedos- Ella es mía por hoy… y seguramente todos los días que vienen.

-N-Nozomi -Eli se sonrojo, pero al ver que las otras tres chicas retrocedían resignadas- vámonos no quiero desperdiciar el tiempo que tengo contigo

-¡Sii! –las dos se fueron dejando atrás a las otras tres, cuando estaban suficientemente lejos Nozomi la soltó, pero con pocas ganas

-Gracias por salvarme de eso Nozomi -Eli la miró agradecida

-No hay problema Elichi –La mayor le dio una gran sonrisa- sabía que te costaría escapar de ellas

-Sí, bueno –Eli suspiró- gracias

-Elichi te lo debía, tú me ayudaste con esos otros dos hombres ¿recuerdas?

-Supongo que estamos a mano –Sonrió otra vez

-Sip –Nozomi se detuvo y miró la hora, faltaba poco para las 5 de la tarde- Elichi

-¿Si?

-Q-quiero ir a una plaza que está cerca del parque de diversiones, ¿podemos ir?

-Seguro

Se encaminaron al lugar querido, conversando sobre todo lo hecho ese día, lo gracioso de las reacciones de los dos hombres cuando Eli le dobló la muñeca a uno, la cara de sorpresa de las tres chicas cuando Nozomi tomó de la mano a Eli. Cuando faltaba poco para llegar Eli se detuvo de golpe y miró su teléfono.

-Nozomi ya vuelvo, necesito hacer algo –Eli la miró casi como si estuviese pidiendo permiso

-Seguro –Por otro lado, la pelipurpura estaba confundida- ¿pasó algo?

-No, nada muy importante –Miró otra vez su teléfono- ya vuelvo

Eli dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta que dobló una esquina desapareciendo de su vista. Nozomi se sentía un poco cansada así que decidió ir a sentarse en alguna banca de la plaza, mientras caminaba divisó a lo lejos a Maki y Nico, así que decidió acercarse a ellas. Las llamó y hablaron un momento antes de que Nico se fuese a buscar a Hanayo y Rin.

-¿Cómo va la cita? –preguntó Nozomi con una leve sonrisa, sería una conversación seria

-B-bien, mejor de lo que pensaba –Maki se sonrojo, le costaba admitirlo, pero después de pasar tanto tiempo junto a Nozomi esa última semana sabía que no valía la pena intentar ocultarle algo.

-¿No estarían Hanayo-chan y Rin-chan con ustedes? –preguntó confundida

-Sí, pero yo me atrase y Rin tenía hambre por lo que arrastró a Hanayo para comer algo, intentamos comunicarnos con ellas pero no lo logramos- Maki respiró onda- así que me pase todo el día con Nico-chan

-Ya veo –le dio su típica sonrisa que usaba para molestar- por eso te fue mejor de lo que esperabas

-S-Sí –Maki bajó la mirada y se aferro más a su peluche, la mayor miró también el tigre y devolvió la mirada a Maki- E-ella lo ganó para mi

-Nico-chan si sabe ser tierna cuando quiere –Nozomi dio una sonrisa, normal esta vez

-Nozomi…

-¿Mm?

-Tienes razón, voy a esperar un poco más –la pelirroja enterró su cara en el peluche

-Entiendo –Nozomi le dio una mirada comprensiva, de hermana mayor- las cartas me dicen que falta poco…

-¿Pasa algo? –Maki notó el cambio en la cara de su amiga

-No, nada –volvió a sonreír, aun que la menor no se convenció del todo, iba a insistir pero escucho a Rin llamándolas desde lejos

-¡Maki-chaaaaaaaaan, Nozomi-chaaaaan! –Gritó enérgicamente la pelinaranja

-N-No grites Rin –Maki se molestó

-Hola Maki-chan, Nozomi-chan –saludo Hanayo

-Buenas tardes Hanayo-chan –devolvió el saludo Nozomi

-¡Ooh que lindo peluche nya! –Rin admiro al peluche que Maki tenía en sus brazos- ¿puedo verlo?

-C-como quieras –Maki le pasó el peluche, en cuanto Rin lo tomó se alejo y la miró juguetonamente

-Ahora es mío nya –Rin hizo una risa malvada

-C-claro que no –Maki se levantó, Rin se alejo un poco más- ¡Ven aquí y dame mi peluche!

-Nunca nya –Maki salió persiguiendo a Rin para que le devolviera el peluche

-R-Rin-chan detento o Maki-chan se enojara de verdad –intentó controlar Hanayo, Maki logró atrapar a Rin, con mucho esfuerzo, comenzó a regañarla mientras que Rin simplemente se seguía riendo. Hanayo se les acercó para calmarlas, en especial a Maki

-Que infantiles –dijo Nico mirando la escena frente a ella

-Son niñas Nicocchi –le dijo Nozomi- aun que hay veces que no lo aparentan

-Supongo que tienes razón –suspiró- oye Nozomi

-¿Si?

-…No, nada olvídalo –Nico miró otra vez donde estaban el trió de primero, posando su mirada en especial a la pelirroja

-¿Quieres saber si deberías decirle a Maki-chan lo que sientes? –Nozomi le dio una leve sonrisa

-C-como sabes… olvídalo, eres tú después de todo con quien estoy hablando –Nico soltó un suspiro- ¿y… qué crees?

-Creo que debes hacer lo que tu creas que es mejor

-Ese es el problema no sé qué es lo mejor –la mirada de la pelinegra se entristeció, Nozomi la quedo mirando un momento antes de volver a hablar

-Creo… deberías decirle –Nozomi la miró seria- si sigues esperando será peor para ambas y más difícil, piensa que ahora que nos graduaremos.

-Tienes razón –Nico pensó un momento- aagh será realmente difícil, no sé como decírselo

-Solo se honesta, piensa como es Maki-chan, de seguro que preferiría que le digas de manera directa y sin muchas vueltas

-Entiendo, pensaré en la mejor forma de hacerlo –Nico miró a la más grande y sonrió –Gracias Nozomi, realmente eres buena amiga incluso se te encanta fastidiarme

-Gracias jaja, cuando quieras Nicocchi -sonrió de vuelta

Maki, Rin y Hanayo se acercaban donde estaban las otras dos, Maki llevaba en sus brazos el peluche y estaba muy roja. Las cinco reunidas hablaban de lo que habían hecho en sus "citas", cuando apareció Eli.

-¡Elichi! –Se sorprendió Nozomi- pensé que me llamarías primero para saber a donde había ido

-No creí que fuese necesario, sabía que vendrías aquí –Eli miró a las demás y se saludaron.

Todas siguieron hablando sobre lo que habían hecho durante el día, sin darse cuenta comenzaba a oscurecer. Todas se despidieron y se fueron en direcciones diferentes, en pareja. Nozomi no había comentado nada delante de las demás pero sabía que algo molestaba a su mejor amiga.

-¿Está todo bien Elichi? –preguntó preocupada

-Eso espero –susurró la rubia

-¿Qué pasó? –la preocupación de Nozomi crecía

-Lo siento, pero… no te puedo decir –Eli al ver la mirada herida de su amiga añadió- aún

-De acuerdo –la mayor sabía que no ganaría mucho seguir intentando.

Nozomi le contaba lo sucedido mientras ella no estuvo, sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al lugar en que se separaban.

-Gracias por todo lo de hoy Elichi

-Gracias a ti, fue tu idea salir hoy –Eli le dio una sonrisa que hizo derretir el corazón de la mayor. Nozomi abrazó fuertemente a Eli, quien no se lo esperaba pero cuando reacciono devolvió el abrazo.

-Nos vemos el lunes –Se despidió la rubia

-Hasta el lunes

* * *

><p>Umi se levantó feliz, hoy saldría con Kotori aun que no era exactamente una cita, o tal vez sí. Se duchó, y se vistió con una falda azul oscura con puntos blancos, una top negra con tirantes que pasan por su cuello, y una blusa transparente blanca. Comió algo y salió en dirección a la casa de Kotori. Llamó a su casa y su amiga le dijo que ya bajaría, Umi se ponía nerviosa con cada segundo, miraba su ropa para que no hubiese problemas con ella, también se puso a cuestionar lo que se le había ocurrido que podían hacer ese día.<p>

-Umi-chan gracias por esperar- dijo Kotori interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-¡N-No hay problema!-Umi casi gritó, Kotori solo soltó una risita haciendo que el corazón de la chica se derritiera.

Umi dio un mejor vistazo a su amiga, llevaba una falda blanca con pliegues, una blusa de color celeste algo pálido con botones y en la parte del cuello tenía una corbata blanca, por último se fijo en el sombre café con una cinta del mismo color que su blusa. Se veía adorable según la opinión de Umi.

-Uuumiii-chaaaan –la llamó otra vez su amiga

-¿S-Sí?

-Me has estado mirando por un rato, ¿t-tengo algo malo? –preguntó la peligris nerviosa

-¡N-N-NO! –Umi se puso muy nerviosa- s-solo pensaba que te ves muy linda

Intercambiaron miradas y se sonrojaron, Kotori se rio y Umi miró hacia otro lugar.

-V-vamos o se nos hará muy tarde –dijo la mayor empezando a camina, _n-no puedo creer que de verdad le dije eso._

-¿A dónde iremos Umi-chan? –Kotori la alcanzó

-T-Tenía pensado q-que… -Umi volvió a ponerse nerviosa- p-podríamos ir al zoológico que está casi a las afueras de la ciudad, ¡claro si es que te parece bien la idea!

-¡Sí, me encantaría ir! –dijo, muy entusiasmada, tomando de la mano Umi y mirándola directo a los ojos- Será muy divertido, ya quiero poder ver a las alpacas y ovejas y conejos…

Kotori siguió nombrando animales, Umi solo la miraba divertida y aliviada por la aceptación de su idea. Subieron al tren para poder llegar al zoológico, estaba bastante lleno.

-Kotori –Umi la llamó seriamente, la menor la miró y sintió como tomaban su mano- no te separes de mi

-S-Sí –Kotori se sonrojo por el actuar de su amiga, pero también le divertía lo protectora que podía llegar a ser. _Es como esos caballeros antiguos con armadura brillante y todo eso; _la chica se rió mentalmente por la imagen de Umi vistiendo ese tipo de vestimenta.

Lograron avanzar entre las personas hasta que alcanzaron una de las paredes del vagón, Umi tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared mientras que Kotori estaba frente de ella. Después de unas estaciones, varias personas bajaron pero a su vez muchas también subieron, en ese intercambio la peliazul notó que había un hombre que se había estado acercando cada vez a donde estaban ellas, con cada movimiento de personas él lograba acercarse más; en un momento él sujeto logró acercarse bastante y su mirada se posó directo en la falda de Kotori, Umi lo notó y rápidamente se despegó de la pared, tomó a Kotori de la mano e hizo que cambiaran de posición, ahora era la menor quien estaba apoyada contra la pared, la peliazul se volteo y miró directo al sujeto quien la miraba sorprendido y a la vez molesto por sus acciones, le dirigió una mirada fría y molesta, él sujeto resopló y se movió a otro lugar. Kotori se percató del intercambio de miradas de las personas frente a ella, pero aún así no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Umi-chan? –la mencionada se volteo y la miró- ¿Qué fue eso?

-…- Umi permaneció callada, la quedó mirando, no sabía cómo explicarle lo sucedido- P-pues ese sujeto… se quería aprovechar de ti, ¡n-no iba a dejar que te pusiera un dedo encima!

-Umi-chan –Kotori ahora logró entender lo sucedido, sonrió y la imagen de Umi en un traje de caballero volvió a su cabeza- Gracias por cuidar de mi

Kotori rodeo la cintura de la pelizaul con sus brazos e hizo que se acercara a ella, Umi al sentir como su amiga atraía su cuerpo hacia el de ella se puso nerviosa, pero notó que Kotori solo quería abrazarla para agradecerlo por lo que hizo, así que se dejó llevar y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amiga

-Gracias Umi-chan –susurró Kotori a su oído. Umi sintió un golpe eléctrico recorrer por toda su columna

-D-de nada –susurro ella, cuando terminó el abrazo se alejó lentamente, pero como el vagón aún tenía muchas personas no logro separarse más de unos cuantos centímetro, dejando sus caras muy cerca una de la otra. Umi se tornó tan roja como el pelo de Maki, mientras que Kotori solo la miraba de una manera que no lograba descifrar.

En ese momento sonaron los altavoces diciendo la estación en la cual las chicas se debían bajar, Umi reaccionó, tomó de la mano a su amiga y la arrastró fuera del vagón.

-L-lo siento, ¿no te tiré demasiado fuerte verdad? –preguntó preocupada la peliazul

-N-no, estoy bien –le sonrió

-B-bien, vamos al zoológico –Dijo algo nerviosa, comenzó a caminar Kotori se rió bajo, ya que su amiga estaba realmente rígida.

Llegaron, pagaron la entrada y al dar los primeros pasos Kotori se adelanto y sus ojos se iluminaron, se volteo a mirar a Umi con su cara completamente feliz.

-¡Vamos Umi-chaan!- se le acercó y tomó su brazo para arrastrarla por el lugar

-E-Espera Kotori –Intentó que se calmara

Primero se acercaron donde estaban los felinos; miraron los leones primero, Umi se preguntó cómo podía ser el león macho tan holgazán, Kotori solo se rió del comentario de su amiga; siguieron con los tigres, Kotori se maravillo con un tigre alvino, y así vieron unos cuantos más; después pasaron por donde estaban los animales de corral, por petición de Kotori; primero se acercó a las ovejas y se quedo mirándolas feliz, Umi solo la seguía y también apreciaba a los animales pero lo que más le gustaba ver era a Kotori tan relajada, feliz y su cara iluminada; luego pasaron a ver unas vacas, Kotori las encontraba graciosas por alguna razón que Umi no lograba entender; así pasaron por alguno otros animales hasta llegar a las alpacas, Kotori corrió cuando las vio y se les acercó para poder tocarlas

-K-Kotori ten cuidado –se preocupó su amiga- te podrían morder o hacer algo

-Tranquila Umi-chan, estaré bien –le dijo con una gran sonrisa

Kotori se les acercó más y las tocó, después de un rato frotado su largo cuello se acercó un poco más y la abrazó, la alpaca no reaccionaba parecía disfrutar de la atención que la peligris le daba, en un momento la alpaca miró a Umi, ella le devolvió la mirada y vio que la alpaca bajaba la cabeza mirando a Kotori y después a ella otra vez para luego girar su cabeza bruscamente

_¿S-Se está burlando de mi?, pues la broma es para él, solo podrá a tener a Kotori por unos momentos mientras que yo estoy con ella casi todos los días… no puedo creer que me este molestando con un animal, _Umi suspiró

-¿Te estás aburriendo Umi-chan? –Kotori la estaba mirando tristemente

-¡N-No! ¡No es eso! –Umi entró en pánico- s-solo, pensaba y-y… lo siento, no es nada

-¿Segura? –la expresión de Kotori aún no cambiaba del todo

-Sí, no te preocupes –Umi le dedicó una cálida sonrisa

-¡Esta bien! –Kotori volvió a sonreír

Pasaron unos minutos más, hasta que Kotori decidió que era mejor seguir avanzando, antes de perder de vista a las alpacas Umi miró hacia ellas y le dio una sonrisa burlesca a la alpaca que Kotori había estado acariciando, el animal se movió bruscamente. La siguiente parada fue donde estaban las aves, ese lugar era como una cúpula gigante donde había una gran cantidad de aves, se quedaron paradas por el medio del sendero que había dentro de la cúpula, admirando las aves volar y el sonido que hacían.

-Esto es realmente relajante –mencionó Umi

-Sí, aun que no tiene tan buen olor –Kotori miró a la otra y ambas se rieron

Al salir del lugar se encontraron un lago, donde había flamencos y cisnes, Umi leyó la información sobre ellos.

-interesante –murmuró

-¿Qué cosa Umi-chan? –la miró la peligris

-Los cisnes tienen una sola pareja en su vida, a menos que uno de ellos muera o se pierda, si es así entonces buscan otra pareja, además se dan besos en el pico y al hacerlo aparece una figura de corazón.

-Woooo, que romántico –sonrió Kotori- es lindo saber que podrás estar siempre con la persona que quieres sin la duda de que te engañaran o algo así.

-Kotori… -Umi la miró sorprendida, no sabía que su amiga pensaba que tendría ese tipo de inseguridades- la persona que tenga la suerte de ser tu pareja no debería engañarte jamás, deberá sentirse feliz de tener a alguien como tú a su lado.

-Umi-chan –Kotori sus mejillas tomaron color- g-gracias

-N-no hay problema –Umi miró a otro lugar

Después de seguir avanzando y ver más animales se fueron a comer, solo les faltó ver la sección de reptiles, pero ambas prefirieron saltárselo.

Entraron a un pequeño restaurant que tenía el zoológico, cada una pidió lo que quería y se fueron a sentar.

-Umi-chan gracias por traerme aquí –la peligris la miró con sus ojos llenos de brillo- Ha sido muy divertido

-Me alegro que te haya gustado –Umi le sonrió- y aún no termina

-¿A dónde más iremos? –el tono de voz denotaba emoción

-La entrada también sirve para ir al acuario –le mostró la entrada, en la parte de abajo- c-claro, s-si es que quieres ir

-Umi-chaaan –Kotori se levanto, rodeo la mesa y abrazó a su amiga- ¡te quiero!

-Y-Yo t-t-también –Umi se sonrojó al máximo- e-entonces terminemos de comer para ir

-¡Sii!

El par terminó de comer, salieron del restaurant en dirección al acuario. Dentro del acuario ambas se quedaron mirando maravilladas, era un lugar grande y se veían los peces por todos lados, Kotori tomó de la mano a su amiga y la llevó hasta la división más cercana, en él había peces pequeños. Umi le leyó la descripción cercana, luego pasaron a otro, así siguieron hasta que llegaron donde estaban los caballitos de mar.

-Son taaan liiindos –comentó Kotori- quiero uno de mascota

Umi solo rió, luego, al igual que antes, leyó la descripción pero se detuvo en una parte.

-Que triste –dijo en voz baja

-¿Qué pasa Umi-chan?

-Oh, es que dice que los caballitos de mar tienen una pareja para toda su vida –la mirada de Umi parecía algo triste

-Oh, al igual que los cisnes –recordó la peligris

-Sí, pero hay una diferencia –Umi la miró- si uno muere, el otro también

-¿Q-Que? –la cara de Kotori también se entristeció

-Pues dice que si uno de los dos muere, el otro deja de comer y se queda al lado del cadáver de su pareja hasta que él mismo muere

-Ya veo eso es triste –comentó, pero decidió animar a su amiga- p-pero a la vez muy romántico

-¿Eh?

-Pues sí, pensar que la persona que tú amas no podría vivir sin ti, como tú sin esa persona creo que es romántico –Kotori le sonrió débilmente- muy triste, pero a la vez muy lindo

-Cierto –Umi le sonrió de vuelta- sigamos, antes de que nos de depresión

Kotori rió y siguieron su camino, hasta llegar al lugar donde estaban las orcas.

Las vieron hacer trucos y diferentes cosas con sus entrenadores, las dos estaban fascinadas con ese maravilloso acto, Umi se acercó a leer sobre la ballena.

-Otra vez –comentó sorprendida

-¿Otra vez que Umi-chan? –preguntó Kotori a su oído, se le había acercado por detrás y apoyo su mentón en su hombro

-W-waa K-Kotori –Umi se alejo con sus mejillas ardiendo- m-me sorprendiste

-jejeje lo siento

-B-bueno, no importa –Umi se giró y miró la descripción- dice que ellas también son fieles de por vida.

-¿De verdad? –parecía muy sorprendida

-Así parece –Umi le sonrió, miró la hora eran casi las 4:30 pm- Kotori creo que pronto deberíamos irnos

-Sii –de pronto Kotori parecía recordar algo- pero quiero ver los pingüinos primero

La menor salió corriendo en busca de los pingüinos, mientras que Umi la llamó y la siguió hasta donde estaban esos animales.

-A-al f-fin te alcancé –dijo la peliazul respirando con dificultad

-L-lo s-siento Umi-chan –dijo Kotori también respirando pesado, para luego sonreír otra vez-¡mira Umi-chan son tan lindos!

-Si lo son –ambas contemplaban esos animalitos jugando entre ellos, Kotori se movió para mirar mejor

-Umi-chan –la llamaron y se acerco a su amiga- ellos también son fieles para siempre

-Realmente hay mucho animales que lo son –dijo sorprendida- ¿recuerdas los gansos que vimos?

Kotori asintió con la cabeza

-Bueno ellos también lo son –Umi volvió a mirar los pingüinos- decía que si uno muere el otro también muere de tristeza al tiempo después

-Wooo –exclamó sorprendida- realmente nos hemos encontrado con muchos animalitos fieles, debe ser por alguna razón, me pregunto…

Kotori miró a Umi sonriendo, preguntándose si su amiga también sería del tipo fiel para toda la vida; _seguro que si lo es, con lo correcta y tradicional que es._

-¿Qué? –preguntó Umi extrañada, su amiga la había estado mirando por unos segundo

-Naaada –Kotori se aferro del brazo de la mayor- es hora de irnos

-C-cierto –la proximidad incomodaba a la peliazul, pero a su vez no quería que se separaran

Caminaron hasta la estación, hasta que llegó el tren. En cuanto subieron Umi tomó el brazo de Kotori acercándola a ella, pasó uno de sus brazos por su cintura y la guio hasta un lugar donde no habían tantas personas, solo pensaba que no quería que alguien volviese a mirar a su amiga como la vez anterior. Por otro lado Kotori solo quería enterrar su cara en su almohada, sentir como Umi la protegía y la acercaba más a ella no ayudaba el poco control mental que tenia. Cuando sintió su espalda tocó una pared volvió a mirar a su amiga, quien tenía una expresión seria.

-Umi-chan gracias por protegerme –susurro

-N-No hay problema –Umi se ponía nerviosa entre más tiempo pasaba tan cerca de su amiga- e-es lo mínimo que debo hacer si fui yo quien tuvo la idea de salir

Se sumieron en un silencio, cada una batallando su propia pelea; Kotori tratando de no lanzarse sobre su amiga y besarla; Umi pensando cómo y cuándo sería la mejor manera de confesarse. Sin darse cuenta llegaron a su destino, bajaron y esta vez sin ningún incidente.

Salieron de la estación, Kotori sugirió dar un paseo ya que aun no era muy tarde, casi las 5 pm. El nerviosismo de Umi aumentaba cada segundo, no sabía que decir, ni como, ni cuando, su cuerpo dejaba de reaccionar correctamente y su mente se iba a blanco hasta que de lejos vio pasar a Nozomi y Eli, allí se le ocurrió la idea de preguntarle a la rubia.

-K-Kotori –la menor se volteó- ya vuelvo espérame aquí ¿sí? No me tardo

-De… ¿acuerdo? –Kotori se percato del comportamiento extraño que estaba teniendo su amiga desde que salieron de la estación, pero prefirió no molestarla

-Gracias, ya vuelvo –Con eso salió casi corriendo.

Se puso detrás de un poste, le envió un mensaje a Eli diciendo donde estaba y que si podía ayudarla con algo, se dio cuenta que la rubia leyó el mensaje, le decía algo a Nozomi y luego se iba en otra dirección, Umi la siguió.

-¿Umi?- la mayor llamó

-Eli –dijo aliviada- gracias por esto, de verdad

-¿Qué está pasando? –la rubia parecía impaciente, de seguro por interrumpir su momento con la pelipurpura

-¡Q-quiero ayuda! –los ojos de Umi se humedecieron

-¡¿Q-Qué?! –Eli comenzaba a asustarse

-Estoy en la cita con Kotori, siento que ya debería hacer, ¡algo! –Umi parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento- ¡p-pero no se qué hacer!

-¡D-De acuerdo, cálmate! –Umi respiró profundamente y se calmó, un poco- Bien ahora dime que es lo que quieres hacer ¿qué es ese "algo"?

-P-pues t-tal vez ¿c-confesarme? –el color en las mejillas de Umi aumento de rosado a rojo

-Entonces ¡hazlo! –Eli no entendía bien el problema de Umi, o tal vez todo lo contrario

-¡N-no sé cómo! –Gritó la peliazul

-B-bien vuelve a calmarte –la menor volvió a respirar profundamente, varias veces- de acuerdo ahora has esto: piensa en Kotori y di "me gustas"

Umi cerró los ojos, visualizo a su amiga, de solo hacerlo su corazón empezó a golpear fuertemente su pecho

-m-me… g-g-g- -Umi intentaba no sentirse nerviosa pero la sola imagen de Kotori en su cabeza hacia que sus rodillas se convirtieran en gelatina- ¡no puedo!

-¡Sí puedes, ahora hazlo! –le dio valor su amiga

-M-m –AGGHHH

Después de varios intentos más Eli ya se había cansado de solo mirar a la menor

-Umi, si de verdad quieres a Kotori, si realmente quieres que las cosas funcionen tendrás que hacerlo –el tono de voz de Eli era amable pero serio

-B-bien –Umi respiró hondo- lo haré

Cerró los ojos visualizó a Kotori otra vez y los abrió

-¡Me gustas! –casi gritó

Eli sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza mientras se reía, Umi por otro lado solo enterró su cabeza en sus manos. En ese momento Eli podría jurar ver las puntas de una cabellera gris; _esa… no, no puede ser, espero que no… tengo un mal presentimiento. _

_-_Gracias Eli –Umi al fin levantó la vista, esta vez estaba decidida- iré con Kotori y le diré

Antes de que Eli pudiese responderle, la menor ya había salido corriendo al encuentro con su mejor amiga. Cuando llego al lugar donde le había pedido que se quedara estaba vacío, no había señales de Kotor; ¿_a dónde se habrá ido?_

En ese momento sonó su teléfono, tenía un mensaje de Kotori

**Lo siento Umi-chan, pero debía volver a casa.**

**Gracias por todo lo de hoy, nos vemos el lunes.**

Umi suspiro, después de lo mucho que le costó poder decir "me gustas" ahora Kotori se había ido, volvió suspirar y se fue a su casa.

_Tendré la oportunidad de decirle el lunes, definitivamente._

Por alguna razón Umi esa noche se sentía inquieta, algo en su interior le decía que las cosas no iban bien. Con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida.

-Fin Capitulo 4-

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAN CHAN CHAN<strong>_

_**¿Qué les parecio?, bueno como dice el titulo empezaron los problemas... !IS DRAMA TIME! jajaja ahora es cuando me empiesan a odiar **_

_**Gracias otra vez por su apoyo -w- **_

_**Les dije que este capitulo sería más laaargo, espero no haber cometido muchos errores, lo revisé y reescribí varias veces (no todo obvio xD)**_

_**Bueno ahora viene el (N/A) **_

_**1-Los trajes no los inventé yo (no soy tan creativa en ese sentido xD) son sacados de las cartas SR del juego SIF, son de la edición mermaid, menos Maki y Nozomi, ellas las saqué de otras SR que tienen ellas.**_

_**2- Desidí ocupar la palabra "top" para hablar de franela o ramera, bueno dependiendo del pais es diferente, por eso lo dejé así. En mi país le decimos polera (soy chilena owo)**_

_**3-Olvide mensioner en cap anterior, la coreografía que estaba pensando Eli era de Wild Stars, si ven su 3re aniversario sabran como es. Personalmente es uno de los bailes y canciones más gay de la serie xD **_

_**4-El siguiente cap será corto, así que lo sacaré pronto, tal vez mañana en la noche o a la mañana siguiente, no diré más jojo**_

_**5- como el proximo cap será corto responderé los reviews, así que si quieren preguntar algo intentaré hacerlo, mientras no sea muy spoilers :3**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y Gracias**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola, amm dije que este cap sería corto peeeero decidi que mejor no :Z **_

_**Gracias por el apoyo como siempre, dire más pero al final, se que quieren saber que pasará ahora jojo**_

* * *

><p>-Capitulo 5: más problemas-<p>

Kotori vio como su amiga se iba rápidamente, no entendía el repentino cambio en su comportamiento, pero no le importo demasiado.

_Esto ha sido muy divertido, tal vez al final de la cita podría decirle lo que siento… p-pero ya había decidido que esperaría a que ella diera el primer paso, si yo le gusto claro. _Suspiró.

Miró su reloj y notó que ya habían pasado un poco más de 15 minutos, así que levantó y se encaminó hacia el lugar que había visto a Umi por última vez, después de mirar por todos lados, dobló una esquina por fin encontrando a su amiga, que estaba con _¿Eli-chan? ¿Qué estarán haciendo?_

Umi tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba muy roja, Eli la miraba entre divertida y seria, Kotori iba a preguntar qué estaba pasando…

-¡Me gustas! –escucho gritar a la peliazul, Eli se rió y le dio una palmaditas en la cabeza, Umi enterraba su cara en sus manos avergonzada.

Kotori sintió como su corazón de rompía en mil pedazos, sus ojos se humedecían, sus piernas temblaban; cuando al fin reacciono salió corriendo, corría lo más rápido que podía, solo quería volver a su casa y llorar, no pensar. Se detuvo un momento y decidió enviar un mensaje a su amiga, después de todo no quería que la buscara.

Llegó a su casa y se fue directo a su habitación, saltó a la cama, hundió la cara en su almohada favorita y lloró por casi dos horas, hasta que las lágrimas ya no le salían.

_No_ _debí tener esperanzas, después de todo ella en ningún momento dijo que yo le interesará… pero después de todo lo de hoy, estaba segura que sentía lo mismo que yo, que si le interesó de esa manera, pero me equivoque… no sé como la veré a la cara el lunes._

Su teléfono vibró, miró quien era: Honoka. Decidió no contestar, no quería hablar en ese momento. Cuando dejó de vibrar y sonar lo tomó y lo dejó en silencio, para luego volver enterrar su cara en su almohada.

La pantalla de su teléfono se prendió, esta vez era Umi, el solo ver el nombre escrito de su amiga le trajo nuevas lagrimas. Después de que se terminó la llamada decidió apagar su teléfono.

_Duele, me duele mucho… ¿Umi-chan por qué? ¿Por qué me tuvo que dar esperanzas para luego aplastarlas? ¿Por qué me invitó a mí a salir en lugar de a Eli-chan?_

Kotori se quedó dormida entre esas dudas y lagrimas. El día siguiente le pidió a su madre que dijera que tuvo que salir con unos familiares, no quería hablar ni ver a nadie, su mamá pregunto qué había pasado, pero su hija le dijo que solo quería estar sola, así que lo dejó de lado, por el momento. Ese día la peligris volvió a encerrarse en su habitación, llorando y repitiendo las mismas preguntas. Ya de noche decidió que debía dejar todo de lado, mañana tendría que ver a sus amigas.

* * *

><p>Llegó el día lunes, Kotori logró mantener su actitud normal, pero por dentro solo quería volver a su casa.<p>

-¿Kotori? –la llamó Umi

-¿S-si? –Kotori trato de evitar el contacto visual

-Has estado actuando algo extraño el día de hoy, ¿está todo bien? –Umi realmente se preocupaba por su amiga, para la peligris esa preocupación solo era una daga más en su corazón.

-Sí, no ocurre nada –le sonrió, lamentablemente sus fuerzas para fingir se habían debilitado

-Kotori –Umi miró al suelo- ¿por qué no me quieres decir? Es obvio que no estás bien

-Umi-chan –pese a todo, le dolía mentirle a su amiga- estaré bien, solo… necesito tiempo

-¿Qué pasó? Desde que te fuiste cuando salimos el sábado has estado evadiéndonos –Umi se sentía herida, después de todo lo que habían pasado ese día, pensaba que ellas se habían acercado más, que al fin podría decirle lo que sentía, pero inesperadamente Kotori colocó una barrera.

-No… no es eso –volvió a mentir

-¡Kotori! –Umi levantó un poco la voz, le molestaba que no confiara en ella, le dolía- deja de mentirme

-¡Lo siento! –Kotori ya no aguantaba más la presión, el dolor- ¡No soy perfecta como Eli-chan!

-¿Eli? ¿Qué tiene que ver Eli en todo esto? – Umi cada vez se sentía más confundida, pero al ver la cara de su amiga, todo encajó

-Te vi… -Kotori casi susurro- Te vi confesándole tus sentimientos ese día

-Kotori… no –Umi sentía una opresión en el pecho; _No… no es lo que crees_; antes de poder decírselo Kotori volvió a hablar

-¿por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso cuando habíamos salido juntas? –Kotori la miro, lagrimas corrían por su cara- Dolió, dolió mucho que hicieras eso cuando habíamos salido solo las dos

-N-No –Umi entró en pánico, sus ojos se empezaban a nublar por las lagrimas que se estaban formando, para su mala suerte Kotori salió corriendo del salón antes de que pudiese explicar lo sucedido- ¡KOTORI!

La peligris corría por el pasillo llorando, por culpa de las lagrimas que no la dejaban ver por dónde iba, chocó contra alguien

-¿Kotori-chan? –la peligris miró y se encontró con una preocupada Nozomi

-¡L-Lo siento! –la pobre chica ya no podía más

-¿Kotori-chan que te paso? –Nozomi preguntó alarmada

-Y-Yo –antes de terminar se abalanzó sobre la mayor y la abrazó

-Está bien Kotori-chan –Le acaricio el pelo- ven, vamos al baño

Entraron Nozomi logró que la menor se calmara un poco, después de secar sus lagrimas le contó todo, "la cita", la confesión de Umi a Eli, la discusión que acababa de tener, todo. Nozomi escuchaba atenta, con una expresión seria, pero cuando escucho la parte de Umi y Eli sintió como un puñal se enterraba en su pecho, aunque logró seguir prestando atención, debía ser un mal entendido ¿no?

-¿Q-qué debería hacer Nozomi-chan? –dijo Kotori entre sollozos

-Creo… -Nozomi pensó con fríaldad la situación- deberías volver a tu casa, no estás en condiciones de ir a la práctica y mucho menos ver a Umi o Eli

-Cr-creo –q-que será lo mejor -intentó sonreír

-Ve, descansa, intenta vaciar tu mente –Nozomi le dio una débil sonrisa- yo… yo hablaré con Umi-chan y Elicchi

-G-Gracias No-Nozomi-chan –Kotori abrazó a la mayor. Salieron del baño, se despidieron y Kotori se fue.

_Ahora a encontrar a Umi-chan y Elichi… esto no puede ser verdad._ El corazón de Nozomi latía a mil por hora y no por felicidad precisamente, no podía creer que Elicchi, después de todo lo que hicieron y dijeron ese día… no, no podría ser. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo para ir al salón del club se encontró con Eli.

-Elicchi –la llamó, la rubia se volteó

-¿Qué pasa Nozomi? –le sonrió

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó cuando te fuiste el día sábado? ¿Cuándo me dejaste de camino a esa plaza? –Nozomi fue directo al punto, quería saber la verdad cuanto antes

-E-Eso… no te lo puedo decir –Eli miró a otro lugar

-¡Elicchi! – La mayor llamó bruscamente- dime

-Ya te dije que no puedo –la rubia estaba sorprendida por la repentina actitud de su amiga

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que… simplemente no puedo ¿sí? –Eli se empezaba a alterar

-¡Elicchi! –El dolor en el corazón de Nozomi aumentaba con cada respuesta negativa- ¿Qué… pasó entre tú y Umi?

-¿C-como sabes eso? –Eli se sorprendió

-Eso no importa ahora –Nozomi cortó

-¡Si importa! –La rubia perdió la paciencia- ¡no me has querido decir lo que pasa entre tú y Maki, no me demandes algo que tu tampoco cumples!

-¿Elicchi de verdad se confesó Umi-chan? –volvió a preguntar

-¡¿Y que si lo hizo?! –Gritó- no creo que te importe de todas formas, después de todo estas muy ocupada con Maki ¿no?

-N-no Elicch-

-Sabes, déjame en paz –Eli la miró fríamente- no es de tu incumbencia lo que haga con Umi

-¿Nozomi y Maki? –la voz de Nico llamó la atención de ambas, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, se veía el dolor en ellos

Nozomi en ese punto no pudo contener más las lágrimas, dolía cada palabra de Eli, más que cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes, y la presencia de Nico no mejoraba la situación, mucho menos que haya escuchado eso último.

-¡No! Nicochi –la pelipurpura se alarmó aún más- ¡no es lo que tú crees!

-¡Creí que eras mi amiga! –Nico gritó- pensé que sabias perfectamente lo que siento por Maki, ¡aún así no me dijiste!

-¡Te equivocas!

-incluso pedí tu consejo… ¿por qué Nozomi?

-Entonces le mentiste también a Nico ¿eh? –La mirada de Eli atravesó su corazón y la desmoronó

-Nozomi –Nico miraba al suelo, su pelo tapaba sus ojos- si es a ti a quien quiere Maki y tú a ella, lo acepto… pero que me lo hayas ocultado y me dieras esperanzas, ¡no te lo perdonare!

Nico dio media vuelta y se fue, Nozomi la llamó repetidamente, pero la pequeña solo corría. Nozomi ya no podía más, se devolvió donde estaba Eli.

-Elicchi –la mirada de Nozomi reflejaba un terrible dolor, Eli comenzaba a creer que había cometido un terrible error- no sabes lo equivocada que estas

Con eso se fue, dejando a la rubia atrás. Entre más avanzaba más velocidad ponía en sus pasos, hasta que vio a Maki. _Debe saber lo que está pasando, antes de que sepa la versión equivocada._

-Maki-chan –su voz apenas salía

¿Qué quiere—Maki vio el estado de la mayor y quedo helada- ¡¿Nozomi que te sucedió?!

La pelipurpura le explico, desde de la historia de Kotori hasta la discusión con Nico

-Nico-chan –Maki susurró, todo estaba muy mal

-Lo siento, no pude decirle lo que realmente pasaba –la mayor no paraba de llorar- no la alcancé

-No es tu culpa –Maki sintió una oleada de tristeza por Nico, Nozomi y Kotori, pero también mucha rabia contra Eli y Umi, por idiotas

-Maki-chan… -Maki la miró, jamás pensó que vería a Nozomi en ese estado, tan vulnerable- yo, me quiero ir, por favor discúlpame con las demás.

Nozomi se levantó, la pelirroja la acompaño hasta las afueras de la escuela. Maki quedó mirando hasta que la mayor desapareció de su vista, suspiró y se fue al salón del club. _Debo calmarme, no quiero explotar contra Eli y Umi… aun que se lo merecen, pero debo ser fuerte por Nico, Nozomi y Kotori… nico-chan, ¡maldición!_

* * *

><p>Honoka, Rin y Hanayo esperaban a las demás ya en el salón.<p>

-Se están tardando demasiado nya –Rin miró a la puerta preocupada

-¿De verdad no sabes qué pasó con Kotori-chan y Umi-chan? –preguntó Hanayo a la mayor, quien negó con la cabeza

-Yo salí del salón de clases primero por que tenía que hablar con Nico-chan sobre A-RISE –suspiró Honoka

-¿Por qué querías hablar sobre A-RISE? –preguntó Hanayo

Antes de contestar se abrió la puerta y entró Umi, las tres chicas la miraron y quedaron sorprendidas al verla, tenía una expresión muy triste y los ojos enrojecidos, caminaba en modo automatico.

-¿Umi-chan? –la llamó su mejor amiga

-¿Qué te pasó nya? –la voz de Rin estaba llena de preocupación.

Umi solo se limitó a sentarse, mirando sus dedos. Iban a preguntar otra vez cuando apareció esta vez Eli, quien también tenía una expresión extraña, no sabían si era molestia, tristeza, dolor, posiblemente todo junto. El ambiente se sentía raro.

-Eli-chan, ¿y Nozomi-chan? –preguntó tímidamente Hanayo

-Se fue a casa –contestó Maki desde la puerta- al igual que Kotori y Nico-chan

-¿Qué? –dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo, Umi ahora prestaba atención y Eli no sabía que pensar o cómo reaccionar, estaba perdida.

-¿Qué pasó? –el tono de Honoka dejaba en claro que no se conformaría con un "no sé" o "no puedo decirlo"

-Pregúntale a esas dos –El tono de Maki era frío, estaba enojada, Eli la miró molesta

-¿Y por que sería nuestra culpa? –Eli, sabía que había sido culpa de ellas por no aclarar todo, en especial la de ella por llevar todo demasiado lejos, pero en ese momento simplemente no quería perder contra Maki, otra vez.

-La lastimaste –la pelirroja la miraba muy enojada- es tu mejor amiga y aún así no te importa, ¡ni siquiera la dejaste explicarse!

-¡¿Y tú que sabes?! –tono de voz de la rubia aumento

-¡Ella me lo contó todo! –Gritó- y no solo eso, sino que también por tus tontas conclusiones, ¡Nico-chan también salió afectada en esto y ahora no quiere ni ver a Nozomi!

-¡Pues debieron ser honestas desde el comienzo!

-¡Solo usaste esa escusa para cambiar el tema de que Umi se te confesó! –Umi levantó la cabeza sorprendida- ¡y que estabas celosa porque Nozomi estaba pasando más tiempo conmigo!

-Y-yo…

-Te dejaste llevar, eso lo entiendo –Maki se calmó, o al menos intentó controlar su voz- pero que hayas dañado así a dos de tus amigas…

La pelirroja se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta del club, antes de salir del salón se volteo y miró directo a Eli.

-Cuando estés dispuesta a disculparte tanto con Nico-chan como con Nozomi, solo en ese momento vuelve a dirigirme la palabra y te explicaré lo que de VERDAD hay entre Nozomi y yo –Miró a Umi- si realmente jugaste con Kotori, espero que te disculpes de rodillas, y si fue solo un mal entendido, arréglalo pronto, antes de que todo empeore aún más

Maki salió del salón.

Umi quedó mirando la puerta, antes de girar y mirar a Eli; ¿_qué rayos ha pasado? ¿Cómo de un mal entendido entre Kotori y yo, terminó en Eli peleada con Nozomi, Nico ahora no la quiere ver, y pensé que en cualquier momento Maki y Eli terminarían peleando y arrancándose la cabeza una a la otra?_ ; miró a su alrededor y decidió que seguiría el consejo de Maki, empezando con Eli.

-Eli –Umi la miró determinada- tenemos que hablar… ahora

La menor se levantó y se fue del salón, la rubia la miró sorprendida, pero prefería no llevar la contraria a la peliazul, su miraba decía que no tenía otra opción más que seguirla.

Honoka, Rin y Hanayo quedaron solas otra vez, no entendían que acababa de suceder

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? –preguntó Hanayo con la boca abierta y asustada

-No lo sé nya –Rin también estaba sorprendida, no dejaba de mirar la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos

Honoka había logrado procesar algo de información y miró al par con determinación

-No estoy segura que está sucediendo, pero no se quedará así –se puso de pie y miró a las menores- voy a descubrir y si es posible arreglar todo este enredo, ¿están conmigo?

-P-por supuesto –Hanayo también se puso de pie- no podemos dejar las cosas así, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas

-¡Cuenta conmigo nya! –Rin saltó de la silla- todas somos muy buenas amigas, de seguro solo han mal interpretado todo nya

-¡Biiieeen! –Gritó Honoka- ¡manos a la obra!

-pero –Hanayo habló- ¿Cómo lo haremos?

Las tres suspiraron

-Esto será realmente difícil nya –las otras dos asintieron con la cabeza, volvieron a suspirar

-Fin capitulo 5-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que les parecio? creen que ese trio logre solucionar algo? Umi y Eli lograran aclarar las cosas o meteran más la pata? <strong>_

_**Gracias por su constante apoyo, me hacen feliz y el querer seguir c:**_

_**1-Tengo que decir que Kussun y nanchan lo hacen demaciado bien bailando Wild stars, ya saben como "pareja" de baile, pile y sora tambien... y kubo con rippy son tan tiernas :3 emi y uchii es como... casi no la mostraron juntas en el baile asi que meh :v pero hacen muchas tonteras juntas**_

_**2- El EliUmi... lo entiendo, pero... no jajaja es que son tan parecidas muchas veces que no entiendo como funcionan juntas como pareja, como amigas si ya saben como el team soldier game entre ellas no shippeo a ninguna, simplemente no puedo xD por que creo que serian algo aburridas juntas (cualquiera de ellas con otra de ellas, no las tres al mismo tiempo xD)**_

_**3- _**El proximo cap no se cuando lo subire pero no creo que sea tan pronto, descuiden no me demorare más de 3 dias jaja**_**_

_**_**4-_**lo de los animales en el cap pasado me parecio muy tierno para no ponerlo ademas queria un... algo sobre fidelidad jojo, ya saben porque **_**_**_

_**_**_**5- No se si les vaya agradar eso de que Maki fulminara con palabras a Eli y Umi, pero bueno así se dio jajaja y creo que es la unica que actuaria de esa contra personas que son mayores que ella, ya lo hizo con Eli y Honoka la detuvo xDD**_**_**_

_**_**Eso seria todo, espero que les haya gustado y otra vez lamento las faltas ortograficas jeje**_**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**!Hola! he vuelto, siento la tardanza**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo, THAAAAAAANKS**_

_**No los haré esperar más de lo necesario, se que ya quieren leer lo que sigue jeje**_

* * *

><p>-Capitulo 6: ¿Soliciones?-<p>

* * *

><p>Aún era temprano cuando el trió salió de la escuela, ya que no hubo practica. Las tres iban pensando una idea para poder arreglar las cosas, pero todas las descartaron. Mientras caminabas sonó el teléfono de Honoka, quien contesto sin mirar el identificador.<p>

-¿Sí? –su tono de voz no era muy alegre

-¿Honoka? ¿Está todo bien? –La voz de Tsubasa sonaba al otro lado de la línea

-¿Tsubasa-chan? No esperaba que me llamaras –Se sorprendió la pelinaranja, las otras dos menores miraron con curiosidad al escuchar el nombre de la líder de A-RISE

-Sé que es imprevisto pero quería preguntarte algo, pero no suenas muy animada, ¿está todo bien? –preguntó con genuina preocupación

-La verdad, no –soltó un suspiro- las cosas no están muy bien

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? –le pregunto amablemente. En ese momento la cabeza de Honoka le dio una idea

-Tsubasa-chan tal vez me puedas ayudar, ya que también eres líder –Honoka se animo al pensar que la podía ayudar con alguna idea para resolver los conflictos- ¿te parece bien si nos juntamos ahora?

-mm… te veré fuera de nuestra escuela en 15 minutos –decidió

-¡Bieen! –Honoka volvió a su personalidad energética- ¡oh! ¿Pueden ir también Hanayo-chan y Rin-chan?

-Seguro, no hay problema –Tsubasa se reía por lo bajo por el cambio de ánimo de la pelinaranja

-¡Genial! Nos vemos en 15 minutos –Honoka colgó y miro a sus acompañantes- Vamos a ir a UTX

Hanayo y Rin solo se miraron algo confundidas.

* * *

><p>Umi en cuanto salió del salón se dirigió a la terraza, sabía que Eli la seguiría así que no se molesto en mirar atrás, abrió la puesta y espero a que la rubia llegara, lo cual no le tomó mucho tiempo. Eli la miró, vio como la peliazul estaba determinada a poner fin a todo lo ocurrido.<p>

-Bien creo… -Umi empezó a hablar- me gustaría saber que le dijiste a Nozomi, ¿es cierto que no le negaste que "confesé mis sentimientos por ti"?

-Es cierto, en ese momento me molestó mucho que Nozomi no estuviese confiando en mi, también es cierto que le reproché el hecho de que estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Maki –Eli miró el suelo, luego miró a Umi- ¡lo siento mucho! No me debí dejar llevar por… bueno los celos y la inseguridad.

-Es tanto culpa tuya como mía –Umi bajó la mirada- entré en pánico cuando Kotori me dijo que nos vio, no tuve suficiente valor, me dio miedo, no sé que me pasó, pero no la detuve cuando debí, no le explique solo deje que se fuera… la deje ir

La rubia ya no podía ver los ojos de la menor, pero sabía que estaba peleando por contener las lágrimas.

-No importa de quien tiene más culpa, ambas debemos arreglarlo –Eli se acercó a la peliazul y le puso una mano en el hombro- ambas debemos disculparnos con todas

-Sí

-Este efecto dómino se salió por completo de control –Suspiró la mayor

-¿Cómo nos disculparemos? –Umi volvió a mirar hacia arriba- es obvio que Kotori y Nozomi no nos querrán ver, Nico… ¿cómo es que se involucró Nico?

-Cuando le dije a Nozomi que ella estaba muy ocupada con Maki, Nico nos oyó y le gritó a Nozomi –Eli ya no pudo más y lloró- su cara… la cara de dolor, que aumentaba gradualmente con mis palabras y luego con las de Nico… ¡¿cómo pude hacerle eso?!

Umi abrazó a la mayor, se dio cuenta de que Eli se había estado conteniendo desde que Maki le gritó.

-Eso es –Dijo Umi recordando

-¿Qué cosa? –Eli se intentaba calmar y secar las lágrimas

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Maki? Si realmente querías disculparte entonces ella te diría lo que pasaba entre ella y Nozomi, tal vez nos pueda ayudar

-¿Crees realmente nos quiera ayudar? –Eli pensaba en como la pelirroja las afronto y la ira con la que decía cada palabra

-Sí, porque 1, si nosotras no arreglamos los mal entendidos entonces Nico no dejara de creer que entre ella y Nozomi hay algo y 2 –Umi sonrió- porque nos quiere, se que odia tanto como nosotras que las cosas estén así

-Tienes razón, vamos a hablar con ella –se irguió y miró a Umi sonriendo levemente- se donde debe estar

* * *

><p>-Ya veo –Tsubasa había escuchado la historia atentamente y seria- realmente es un gran problema<p>

Las cuatro jóvenes estaban sentadas dentro de la cafetería de la escuela UTX, en el mismo lugar donde hace no mucho tiempo habían estado las nueve de µ's y las tres de A-RISE.

-Sí –Honoka estaba igual de sería que ella- ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?

-Bueno, no estoy muy segura –La castaña no quería dar falsas esperanzas- y ustedes las conocen mejor que yo, pero…

-¿Pero? –dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo expectantes

-Creo que deberían hablar con la verdad todas juntas, no por separado porque se podrían mal a entender más las cosas

-Tienes razón nya –Rin miró su bazo- se cada una se empiezan a disculpar o pelear por separado podrían empeorar todo nya

-Necesitaremos reunirlas a todas –pensó Hanayo- pero dudo que Kotori-chan, Nozomi-chan y Nico-chan quieran ver a Umi-chan y Eli-chan, aun que parece que Nico-chan no estaba afectada de manera directa, no entiendo muy bien lo que dijo Maki-chan

-Ni yo nya

-Entonces hay que unir las piezas -Dijo Honoka levantándose- Si queremos arreglar las cosas primero necesitamos saber lo que pasó

-Pero cada una debe tener una versión distinta –apuntó Hanayo

-Cierto –Honoka se puso a pensar- ¿entonces no podemos fiarnos de lo que diga solo una?

-¿Y si nos dividimos nya? –Rin las miraba como si la respuesta fuese muy simple- le preguntamos a cada una que pasó y lo comparamos, así tendremos una idea general nya

Las tres miraron a Rin sorprendidas, no esperaban que fuese ella la que saliese con una solución tan eficiente.

-¿No es buena idea nya? –La menor se puso nerviosa

-¡Es una idea excelente! –La abrazó su líder, la soltó y luego miró a Tsubasa-¡ambas ideas son muy buenas!

La pelinaranja se lanzó sobre Tsubasa esta vez, la soltó un poco y besó su mejilla, la castaña ganó color y miró a la otra sorprendida.

-¡Graaaciiaaas! Eres la mejor novia de todas –Volvió a abrazarla fuertemente, Tsubasa por otro lado solo ganaba más y más color, incapaz de poder decir algo.

-¡¿NOVIA?! –gritaron Rin y Hanayo

-Cierto que no les he dicho aún –recordó Honoka

-¡¿E-E-ESTAN SALIENDO?! –soltó Hanayo

-S-Sí –logró articular la líder de A-RISE, saliendo del trance- desde el sábado

-¡W-Woooo! –exclamaron las menores

-Volviendo al tema principal –dijo Tsubasa- si las tres deben preguntar pronto, antes de que todo empeore

- Bien Hanayo-chan, tú le preguntaras a Maki-chan y Nico-chan –Honoka miró a Rin- Rin-chan tu le preguntaras a Umi y Nozomi; yo hablaré con Eli y Kotori

-¡Sí!-dijeron ambas

-Tiene que ser entre hoy y mañana temprano, así podemos arreglar todo antes de la práctica, que es cuando las reuniremos para aclarar todo –la determinación y lo decidida que estaba Honoka motivo mucho a las menores

-P-pero debemos decirles a Umi-chan y Eli-chan –recordó Hanayo- de seguro intentaran arreglar las cosas, pero tal vez quieran hablar con Kotori y Nozomi a solas primero

-¡Hay que llamarlas nya! –Se levantó Rin

-S-Sí, las llamaré ahora –Honoka sacó su móvil y marcó para llamar a Umi

* * *

><p>Umi y Eli entraron a la sala de música, en ella estaba Maki quien había dejado de tocar el piano en cuanto escucho la puerta. Las miró entre molesta y curiosa.<p>

-¿Qué quieren? –Las palabras de la pelirroja eran frías

-Disculparnos –dijeron las mayores al mismo tiempo, ambas acordaron que sería lo primero que le dirían

-Se… que por mi estúpido comportamiento herí a Nozomi y a Nico al no detener mis sospechas cuando ella nos escuchó, solo empeoré las cosas –Eli miraba a la menor al borde del llanto- p-pero quiero arreglar las cosas, por favor discúlpame

-No soy yo quien te debe disculpar Eli –suspiró Maki

-Lo sé, pero también te lo mereces, después de todo al infundir dudas en Nico hice que ella posiblemente no quiera verte –Eli bajó la cabeza- por eso me disculpo… y quiero que nos ayudes a solucionar todo esto

-Kotori y Nozomi no nos querrán ver –Dijo Umi- y si ellas no saben la verdad entonces Nico tampoco la sabrá, por eso necesitaremos tu ayuda

-¿Por qué no se le piden ayuda a Honoka, Hanayo y/o a Rin? –ladeo la cabeza levemente

-No queremos involucrar a más personas en esto –la rubia volvió a hablar- no de manera innecesaria, además tú ya sabes lo que ha pasado, casi.

-De acuerdo las ayudare –les sonrió la pelirroja, luego miró a otro lugar y se sonrojo levemente-no puedo dejar las cosas así de todas formas

-¡Gracias! –las dos mayores sonrieron

-De acuerdo, primero quiero saber… que realmente pasó entre ustedes dos

-Ese día salí… en una cita con Kotori, bueno no exactamente una cita, salimos las dos solas y b-bueno –Umi se puso nerviosa y su cara ganó una tonalidad rojiza

-Ya entendí –le cortó Maki

-C-como sea íbamos caminando cerca de una plaza, desde hace un rato venia pensando en cómo le diría mis sentimientos a Kotori, pero solo me puse nerviosa y fue cuando vi a Eli, pensé que me podía ayudar al igual que la noche anterior –Umi miró a Maki, quien asintió dando a entender que entendía- bueno me separe de ella para hablar con Eli, hablamos y me dijo que lo mejor era ensayar un poco, así que visualice en mi cabeza a Kotori y dije me gustas

-Las primeras veces fueron un desastre –comento Eli divertida

-Me lo imagino –miró Maki también se imaginaba a Umi intentándolo

-¡Y-ya basta! –La cara de peliazul no podía ser más roja- el punto es que cuando lo logré, lo grite y al parecer fue cuando llegó Kotori y nos vio, pero nosotras no la notamos

-Yo… pensé que la había visto, pero creí que fue solo mi imaginación –confesó Eli

-La verdad también tenía cierta sensación de que alguien nos veía, pero no imagine que fuese ella –Umi miró a sus pies, el color dejó su cara- eso es lo que pasó

-Entiendo –La menor soltó un gran suspiro- no puedo creer que tooodo esto haya pasado por un simple mal entendido

-Lo sé –Umi también suspiró- lo siento

-No es tú culpa –dijo Eli- es mía, yo soy la que lamenta haber provocado todo eso

-También tengo culpa con Nozomi –Eli y Umi la miraron sin entender- si hubiésemos dicho que hacíamos, al menos a Nico y Eli quienes se dieron cuenta, no hubiese pasado que tu sospecharas y te afectara , lo siento

Las tres se miraron, soltaron una risa y luego un suspiro, Eli y Umi pensaron que se quebrarían otra vez.

-Entonces es mi turno de decirles que hemos estado haciendo –dijo Maki notando lo tristes que se habían puesto sus amigas

-Cierto, dijiste que me dirías –recordó Eli

-No es la gran cosa, le pedí ayuda a Nozomi con mi… honestidad, ya saben… quería poder expresar mis sentimientos de mejor manera, y si se preguntan porque se lo pedí a ella… pues porque es Nozomi –Maki soltó otra risa más, Umi y Eli estaban de acuerdo- quería lograrlo para poder… decirle a Nico-chan… ¡bueno ya saben!

-Ohh que interesante, así que era por eso –se sorprendió Eli

-Es parecido a lo que hicimos con Eli –comentó Umi

-Sí, bueno lo estaba logrando así que seguimos además ambas componíamos unas canciones juntas –Antes de que Umi dijese algo Maki se adelantó- sobre el contenido de las canciones es algo que no necesitan saber, aún.

El teléfono de Umi sonó, se disculpó y salió del salón, Eli miró como salía del salón.

-Entonces… -Eli no sabía que decir, se sentía aún más idiota, Maki suspiro y puso el su teléfono sobre el piano.

-Eli sabes –la pelirroja la miraba seria- me alegro de saber que tus sentimientos son honestos, puros hacia Nozomi, para mi ella se ha vuelto una hermana mayor para mi, sé que para casi todas es como nuestra figura materna, pero para mí es una hermana mayor, realmente la estimo y por eso me enfureció que la hirieras como lo hiciste, por eso espero que puedas arreglarlo, no quiero volver a ver su cara de esa forma

-Créeme que yo tampoco –Eli la miraba muy seria también- recuerdo perfectamente su expresión, como cambiaba a cada palabra, cuando llegó Nico, la última vez que me miró… por ello si tengo que disculparme el resto de mi vida, lo haré, no me importa cuánto cueste volveré a tener su confianza y… amistad, no importa lo que deba hacer o cuanto me lleve.

-Me alegra oír eso –Maki sonrió, miró su teléfono y en ese momento entró Umi algo agitada.

-Ya entendí –suspiró la peliazul- pondré el alta voz

-¡Hola chicas! –Se oyó la voz de Honoka- Umi nos dijo lo que han estado haciendo y queremos pedirles… que no hagan nada aún, que no se disculpen hasta que nosotras lo digamos

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron Maki y Eli

-Queremos ayudarlas, pero hacerlo de manera apresurada no ayudará, por eso nosotras tres intervendremos –Honoka se escuchaba muy seria, algo que a las tres sorprendía- déjenos arreglar ciertas cosas, les prometemos que mañana en la reunión podrán disculparse, hasta ese entonces no vayan a hacer algo

-No creo que alguna de ellas quiera ir mañana a la reunión si estamos nosotras –dijo Eli triste

-No te preocupes por eso nya –Rin se escuchaba entusiasmada- ¡Déjanos eso a nosotras nya!

-No podemos simplemente sentarnos y simplemente esperar –se quejó Umi

-H-Hay algo que pueden hacer –esta vez hablaba Hanayo- piensen en que van a decir, estaremos todas así que piensen bien

-¡Eso es todo! –La voz de Honoka se volvió a escuchar- recuerden tienen prohibido hacer otra cosa que no sea preparar la disculpa... ¡bye-bye!

Se cortó la llamada, las tres chicas en el salón seguían mirando el teléfono desconcertadas

-Parece que después de todo… todas estaremos involucradas ¿no? –se rió Umi, las otras dos las miraron y se rieron, para luego soltar un suspiro de resignación

* * *

><p>-Fin Capitulo 6-<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué les pareció? <strong>__**espero que les gustara :3 **_

_**quiero volver a agradecerles el apoyo, de verdad es importante para mi -w-**_

_**amm no se que tan larga haré la historia, no estoy segura aún, bueno tampoco es como que hare 10 cap más xD no creo al menos jaja todo depende, pero como dije no creo que tanto**_

_**¿Creen que ese trio ayude o empeore las cosas? xD  
><strong>_

_**¿o si el duo pueda disculparse apropiadamente?**_

_**ooh well, tengo que decir que me gusta la dinamica hermana mayor-menor que a veces tienen Nozomi y Maki, no solo en el anime, en su juego y en algunas otras cosas como los diarios también. Como también la de Eli y Umi, pero ninguna de las dos como pareja.**_

_**Por cierto, JOLKS me mata xD las adoro! hacen que NozoEli sean más cannon TwT**_

_**Uchii y mimorin deberian aprender de ellas xDD **_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Volví, iba a subirlo más temprano pero mi pc no me dejaba ¬¬ _**

**_Bueno como siempre GRACIAS por todos los fav/fol/rev. :3_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Capitulo 7: Reunión-<em>**

* * *

><p>Honoka terminó la llamada y miró a las demás, asintió con la cabeza feliz de que haya funcionado la primera parte.<p>

-Bien ahora debemos ir a hablar con Kotori-chan, Nozomi-chan y Nico-chan –Dijo firme Hanayo

-Sip nya –Rin sonrió- es mejor ir ahora antes de que sea muy tarde

-¡Muuuy bieeen! –Honoka levanto el brazo- ¡fase dos empieza!

-¡Sí! –Las dos menores también levantaron sus brazos, Tsubasa seguía sentada sonriendo a la energía del trió

-Recuerden que las llamaré a las 10 para saber lo ocurrido, mañana en la mañana hablaremos con Maki-chan, Eli-chan y Umi-chan –les dijo la líder

Las menores asintieron, se despidieron de las dos mayores y le dieron las gracias a Tsubasa, cuando se fueron la castaña miró a Honoka que tomaba sus cosas también para irse.

-Honoka antes de que te vayas quiero entregarte esto –Se levantó y le pasó un sobre, la pelinaranja lo miró confundida y lo abrió

-E-esto es… -miró a su novia sorprendida, a lo cual la chica respondió con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>Hanayo llegó al apartamento de Nico, estaba nerviosa porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría la mayor a las preguntas, se abrió la puerta.<p>

-¿Hanayo? –Nico la miraba sorprendida- ¿qué rayos haces aquí?

-P-pues n-necesito… -la castaña se ponía nerviosa, pero recordó que lo hacían por el bien de sus amigas y del grupo, así que la miro directo a los ojos y seria- necesitamos hablar Nico-chan

Nico no dejaba de estar sorprendida, pero tenía una leve idea del porque su amiga estaba allí y no le gustaba, pero prefirió dejarlo así. Hanayo entró al lugar, se sentó mientras que Nico les decía a sus hermanos que quería hablar en privado con la castaña.

-¿Y bien? –Apareció Nico sentándose frente a Hanayo- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Sobre lo que pasó hoy en la escuela

-Me lo imaginaba –soltó un suspiro la pelinegra

-Por favor –Hanayo la miro completamente seria- dime lo que pasó, hasta donde tú sabes

-Bien –Nico le explico cómo iba por el pasillo y escuchó discutir a Nozomi y Eli, algo que jamás pensó que pasaría así que fue a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, en ese momento fue cuando escucho a Eli, luego le gritó ella a Nozomi y salió corriendo, sabía que la pelipurpura la llamaba pero siguió corriendo de todas formas hasta llegar a su hogar, allí había estado pensando, llorando y cuidando de sus hermanos para apartar lo ocurrido de su cabeza.

-Ya veo –dijo suavemente la menor

-No puedo creer que me hayan hecho esto –Nico miraba sus manos con rabia y tristeza- en especial Nozomi, ella sabía lo que siento, es una mentiros-

-¡No lo digas! –Hanayo ahora estaba de pie, se sorprendió ella misma de lo que hacía pero continuo de todos modos- sabemos que Nozomi jamás jugaría con los sentimientos de alguien, no es bueno asumir que eso es verdad, yo no lo creo al menos

-¿Entonces Eli mentía? –Peleo de vuelta Nico- sabemos también que Eli no es de las que mienten, dice todo a la cara

-Tal vez estaba molesta, dijiste que antes de que te acercaras las escuchaste discutiendo, tal vez… -la castaña sabía que no debía hablar sobre lo que dijo Maki- así que dijo algo que no era cierto

-Puede ser, pero… no lo sé –Nico miró el techo- tampoco quiero creer que Nozomi hizo algo así, debería hablar directamente con ella, sin huir, pero no estoy-

-Hablaran –Hanayo la miraba con una sonrisa- mañana ve al salón del club en la hora de la práctica, allí hablaran solo las dos ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, pero ¿solo estaremos las dos verdad? No quiero que alguien más escuche –Nico la miró seria

-S-sí, solo las dos –Hanayo intento evadir la mirada de la mayor

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿cómo te enteraste de esto? –Nico la miró con curiosidad

-P-pueees, N-Nozomi-chan estaba triste y hablamos con ella, nos dijo lo ocurrido, así que queríamos ayudarlas –Hanayo se ponía más nerviosa con cada mentira- n-no queríamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, tenemos que ayudarnos entre todas

Ambas sonrieron, después de hablar un poco más Hanayo se fue a su casa a esperar la llamada de Honoka. _Espero que a las demás les haya ido bien._

* * *

><p>Rin llegó a donde vivía Nozomi, tragó saliva y llamó, después de unos instantes la puerta se abrió y la pelinaranja vio a su amiga, tenía el pelo algo revuelto, los ojos completamente rojos al igual que sus mejillas, se veía terrible.<p>

-¿Rin-chan? –Nozomi estaba sorprendida, no esperaba que fuese ella- ¿por qué…

-¡Nozomi-chan! –Rin abrió más la puerta y abrazó a la mayor

-¿Q-qué pasó? –Nozomi no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo

-¡Nozomi-chan te ves terrible nya! –Rin la miró muy preocupada, la pelipurpura no pudo evitar soltar una débil risa

-Eso no es algo que a las mujeres les guste escuchar Rin-chan

-¡P-pero es cierto nya! –Rin soltó a Nozomi, cerró la puerta y la guio hasta la mesa donde hizo que se sentara, la mayor por otro lado simplemente no podía entender que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga-Quiero que me digas porque estás así nya

Nozomi suspiró, no quería hablar de lo ocurrido le hacía mal, cuando se iba a negar a la petición de la menor, se fijo en la mirada de esta, sus ojos brillaban y mostraban que no se iría sin una explicación. Opto por lo menos agotador así que habló, le explicó todo lo que le había pasado ese día.

-N-no puedo creer que Eli-chan te haya dicho todas esas cosas horribles nya–bajó la mirada triste

-Ni yo –_Elichi-_ pero así fue, ahora Rin dime la verdadera razón por la cual estas aquí

-Q-Queremos ayudarlas a arreglar las cosas entre ustedes nya –Rin la miró seria pero nerviosa, sabía que mentirle a Nozomi sería una tarea casi imposible- No nos gusta ver que todas, bueno casi todas están peleadas nya

-Entiendo –Nozomi bajó la cabeza- y ¿qué tienen pensado hacer?

-P-pues primero queremos que hables con Nico-chan nya –Rin intentó no bacilar en sus respuestas- Pero solas, haremos que hablen en el salón del club solo ustedes dos nya

-¿Por qué nosotras? –la mayor ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad

-Porque según lo que dijo Maki-chan lo de ustedes es solo un mal entendido nya –Por suerte para Rin las respuestas no eran del todo mentira, lo que le facilitó el trabajo- no es tan complicado como lo que pasó con Eli-chan nya

-Eso es cierto –Nozomi suspiró

-P-pero también te ayudaremos con Eli-chan nya –dijo rápidamente

-Gracias Rin-chan –su sonrisa mostraba gratitud aun que seguía siendo triste

-Por favor ve mañana a la hora de practica al salón nya –Rin se puso de pie- nos encargaremos de que puedan hablar tranquilas nya

La mayor dio la gracias, luego le preguntó qué fue lo que dijo Maki, pensó por un momento hasta que se rindió, presentía que el trió tramaba algo, pero no tenia las fuerzas para pensar en ello, decidió dejarlo así y que pasara lo que debía pasar. Cuando se fue Rin de su apartamento volvió a su cama y se quedó dormida casi al instante, estaba agotada completamente y si su presentimiento era correcto entonces necesitaría energía para el día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Honoka llegó a la casa de su mejor amiga, no fue difícil que la recibieran ya que la madre de Kotori estaba preocupada por ella, le explicó que desde el sábado estaba actuando extraño. Al terminar de hablar con ella, la pelinaranja subió a la habitación de su amiga, llamó y espero a que le abriesen la puerta.<p>

-Kotori-chan por favor abre la puerta –Honoka golpeo una vez más- habla conmigo

Sintió que se acercaban a la puerta y se comenzó a abrir lentamente, los pasos se alejaron otra vez, la pelinaranja entró encontrándose con su amiga mirándola desde su cama, el pelo revuelto, los ojos rojos y tristes.

-Kotori-chan –la mayor la llamó suavemente

-H-Hola Honoka-chan –intentó sonreír

-Por favor dime que pasó –la pelinaranja la miraba muy preocupada y triste, no entendía cómo es que una de sus dos mejores amigas le haya hecho algo tan malo para dejar a la otra así.

-S-Son tonterías, n-no es-

-¡No digas eso! –Honoka también comenzó a llorar y se sentó frente a ella en su cama- si importa, Umi-chan te hizo algo lo suficientemente malo como para dejarte en estas condiciones y quiero saber que es

-Honoka-chan –la peligris se lanzó a sus brazos y lloró.

Cuando ambas se lograron calmar, Kotori habló sobre lo ocurrido hasta donde ella sabía, cuando terminó le preguntó a su amiga como sabía de lo ocurrido por lo que la líder se limitó a decir que Nozomi había hablado con ella, no quería que Kotori se enterara de las peleas que siguieron porque sabía que se culparía por ello.

-No te preocupes Kotori-chan –Honka la miraba determinada y con una sonrisa- arreglaremos esto, ya verás.

-P-pero Umi-chan… no sé si pueda verla –la menor bajó la cabeza- tampoco sé si ella me quiera ver

-Por lo que vi, Umi-chan tampoco está bien –Decidió no mentir en cuanto como se veía Umi- cuando llegó al salón no nos miró, solo se sentó sin decir nada… tenía los ojos rojos, tampoco creo que ella lo haya pasado bien

-¿De verdad? –no quería volver a ilusionarse, pero se le hacía casi inevitable

-¡Por supuesto! –Honoka ahora sonreía ampliamente, tratando de sonar segura- estamos hablando de Umi-chan, ella JAMAS haría algo como jugar con los sentimientos de alguien y mucho menos de los de su mejor amiga, debe existir un error, un mal entendido, Umi-chan te adora lo sé, es solo darse cuenta cuando se queda pegada mirándote.

-¿Eh? –la peligris ganó un poco de color en sus mejillas- e-ella no hace eso

-Eso es porque ninguna de las dos se da cuenta –Honoka infló sus mejillas- y yo soy la que no se da cuenta de las cosas

Kotori la miró sorprendida y se rio, la pelinaranja la miró curiosa y se rio también, al menos su amiga ya no estaba tan triste

-Umi-chan… no hace mucho, ese día en que estábamos practicando la última canción completa y cantando, cuando terminamos vi como ella te seguía con la mirada y te veía tomar agua… para mi parecía algo normal, nada fuera de lo común solo estabas tomando agua, pero cuando vi la cara de Umi-chan… ella estaba como en otro mundo, no estoy segura, pero sé que no te sacó los ojos de encima hasta que le hablé, luego me golpeo por decir que si te seguía mirando parecería un viejo pervertido –Honoka se rio nerviosa y se tocó la parte de arriba de su frente donde le había golpeado su amiga- yo sé que te quiere mucho Kotori-chan

-N-no me di cuenta de ello… aunque si sentí que alguien me miraba –Kotori estaba cada vez más sonrojada- Ella… ¿me quiere?

-Por supuesto –Honoka se sentía optimista, pero su amiga la miró y su seguridad flaqueo

-Honoka-chan puede ser que ella me quiera, el problema es que…-Kotori seguía mirando a su amiga, le dio una sonrisa triste y unas lagrimas escaparon-… yo la amo

La líder se quedó helada, no sabía que decir y no podía hablar por la peliazul y decirle que ella también la amaba, después de todo no tenía idea que sentía por su otra amiga. Se levantó y abrazó a la peligris fuertemente, mientras acariciaba su pelo. Cuando dejó de llorar acordaron que irían al día siguiente al salón del club para arreglar las cosas y hablar con Umi.

Honoka miraba desde la calle hacia la ventana de su amiga, vio como se apagaba la luz y se fue a su casa. _Umi-chan por favor que todo esto sea solo un error, un mal entendido… por favor._

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente todas fueron a clases normales, en el primer receso Honoka se quedó con Kotori para no dejarla sola, mientras que Rin y Hanayo se encargaron de hablar con Eli y Umi de lo ocurrido, su versión de lo ocurrido. Ambas explicaron lo sucedido, ambas ya habían entendido todo lo ocurrido, más la información que compartieron la noche anterior ya podía juntarlas a todas y esperar a que la tormenta pasara. Rin corrió hasta el salón de la clase de Honoka y le entregó un papel escrito por Hanayo con la nueva información, cuando comenzó la clase lo leyó atentamente, se alivio al saber que Umi no estaba jugando con Kotori después de todo. Le envió un mensaje de texto a las dos menores: <strong>comienza la fase 3, juntarlas.<strong>

Cuando al fin terminaron las clases Honoka tomó del brazo a Kotori quien veía como la peliazul salía rápidamente del salón de clases, las dos entraron al salón se sentaron y esperaron. La peligris no entendía lo que pasaba, se supone que hablarían con Umi, pero ella ni siquiera parecía saber sobre ese plan; sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Nozomi y Rin quienes acababan de entrar, seguidas por Maki. La mayor de todas parecía estar sorprendida de ver a Honoka y a Kotori, cuando miró a su espalda vio que Rin estaba bloqueando la puerta con una sonrisa, en ese momento la pelipurpura pensó solo una cosa: _atrapada_.

Kotori miró a las tres recién llegadas con curiosidad para luego ver a su mejor amiga, quien simplemente le sonrió ampliamente. Solo unos segundos después se abrió la puerta y entraron Nico junto a Hanayo, la pelinegra se quedó helada al ver a Nozomi Y a Maki, ya que solo esperaba hablar con la mayor, cuando se iba a girar para salir Rin la abrazó fuertemente por detrás y la arrastro hasta una silla. Kotori, Nozomi y Nico miraban para todos lados confundidas.

-¡Bien! –Aclaró su garganta la líder- antes de que hagan preguntas quiero decirles que lamentamos haberles mentido, pero necesitábamos que todo este gran enredo lo solucionáramos todas juntas, sino podían empeorar las cosas y es lo último que necesitamos

Honoka miró a Hanayo y asintió, esta salió del salón.

-Muy bien –dijo Nico- entonces aclaremos todo, ¿por dónde comenzamos?

-Por nosotras –Se escucho una voz firme, Eli quien estaba en la puerta junto a Umi, detrás de ellas estaba Hanayo custodiando la puerta junto a su mejor amiga.

Nozomi y Kotori quedaron sin habla, estaban nerviosas, tenían miedo de lo que iba a ocurrir, mucho miedo.

-Por favor déjenos explicar todo lo ocurrido –esta vez habló Umi, el corazón de Kotori dio un brusco salto- empezaré yo. El día sábado Kotori y yo salimos, cuando íbamos me encontré con cierto dilema por suerte, mala suerte en este caso, vi a Eli pensé que me podría ayudar así que me separe de Kotori y fui a buscar a Eli, le explique mi problema y acepto ayudarme, pero mientras me lo hacía… no me di cuenta que había tardado mucho en volver por lo que Kotori me fue a buscar y nos vio…

-¿Qué tipo de ayuda necesitabas si le dijiste "me gustas" a Eli? –preguntó Honoka

-Le pedí ayuda porque… -Umi se sonrojo y sus manos temblaban, respiró hondo, no podía seguir ocultando la verdad- no sabía cómo declarar mis sentimientos a Kotori, simplemente no podía, por ello Eli me hizo repetir esa pequeña frase una y otra vez hasta que lo hice bien, lamentablemente cuando lo logré fue cuando nos vio Kotori.

Todas quedaron sorprendidas, pero nadie más que Kotori, no podía creer lo que había escuchado; _realmente, realmente ella… ¿quería confesar sus sentimientos por mí?_

-Por favor sigan –dijo Nozomi

-Cuando volví al lugar donde le dije a Kotori que me esperara, bueno ella ya no estaba y me envió un mensaje de texto que decía que se había tenido que ir, no supe más de ella hasta el lunes –pausó un momento para respirar profundamente, su mirada se había vuelto triste- ayer, intenté hablar con Kotori, pero ella estaba herida, lo entiendo, cuando me dijo que nos había visto… entré en pánico, no podía hablar ni moverme, vi como ella salía corriendo… cuando ya no estaba grité su nombre, pero no pude… y lo siento mucho, me da mucha rabia conmigo misma por ser tan cobarde para no haber ido tras ella

-Umi-chan –Kotori se levanto, ella tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, solo quería abrazar a su amiga y decirle que lo sentía, por haber desconfiado de ella

-Kotori-chan aún no terminamos –dijo Honoka seria- se que quieres hablar con Umi-chan, pero queda cosas aún por aclarar

-Yo seré la que continúe- dio un paso adelante Eli, Nozomi sintió como su pecho se oprimía- el día lunes vino a mi Nozomi preguntándome lo que había pasado entre Umi y yo el sábado, yo no quise responder porque era algo que de seguro Umi mantendría en secreto, por el momento, cuando insistió en preguntarme… yo perdí la calma y dije muchas cosas que me arrepiento de corazón y alma, una de las tantas cosas que dije la escuchó Nico

Nico puso más atención, solo esperaba que también todo fuese un mal entendido.

-Dije que Nozomi y Maki estaban… juntas, básicamente insinué que ellas salían en secreto, cosa que no es cierto –Eli miró a Nico- lo siento, debí decir que solo era una idea mía, pero en lugar de eso simplemente aumente el problema, luego de eso Nozomi… se fue… yo…

-Entonces no es cierto que Nozomi y Maki… -trato de preguntan Nico

-No es cierto –Dijo Maki- es cierto que esta última semana con Nozomi nos hemos… comunicado más, pero eso era porque ella me estaba ayudando con… mi honestidad… sobre mis sentimientos, y también estábamos componiendo dos canciones… pero nada más.

-Por esto… queremos disculparnos –habló otra vez la peliazul- yo por no haber aclarado las cosas con Kotori

-Yo por haber empeorado todo –dijo la rubia- por no haber respondido a las preguntas de Nozomi, por no haber intentado calmar a Nico… y sobre todo por haber tratado tan mal a mi mejor amiga, a la persona que más quiero, yo lo siento

Ambas chicas se inclinaron pidiendo disculpas y llorando. Kotori fue la primera en levantarse, se acercó al par y las abrazó, Nico sonrió débilmente y se les unió, la siguieron Honoka, Maki, Rin y Hanayo, por ultimo Nozomi. Todas lloraron en el abrazo grupal, después de un minuto se separaron. Honoka, Rin y Hanayo celebraran que había salido todo bien por suerte; Nico y Maki hablaban de la canción que estaba componiendo la menor junto con Nozomi, la pelirroja se negaba a decirle de que era, pero Nico insistía feliz.

-Kotori –Umi se acercó a su amiga- q-quiero hablar contigo en privado

-Seguro –le sonrió la peligris

Ambas salieron del salón en dirección al aula del consejo estudiantil, sabían que allí no la molestarían.

Por otro lado Nozomi también salió del salón, Eli se dio cuenta y la siguió

-¡Nozomi espera! –la llamó la rubia

-¿Sí? –la mayor se detuvo, pero no se volteo a mirar a su mejor amiga

-¿A dónde vas? –Eli se sentía nerviosa

-A la terraza, quiero estar sola –la pelipurpura se puso a caminar otra vez

-¡Espera! –Eli la tomó del brazo- se que no me perdonaras aún, p-pero-

-Elichi –le corto, se volteo y la miro triste- aún no estoy lista para disculparte por lo que ocurrió, eres la persona en la que más confío, una de las personas que más quiero… pero aún así tú

-¡Lo sé! –Eli volvió a llorar- no sabes lo mucho que me odio en este momento por lo que hice, pero quiero remediarlo y-

-Nozomi –aparecio Maki- necesito que me prestes tu teléfono por favor

-¿Para qué? –preguntó confundida la mayor, Eli solo miraba no quería volver arruinar las cosas

-S-solo dámelo –Nozomi se acercó y le pasó su teléfono, Maki transfirió un archivo a el

-¿Es la canción?

-No, es algo mejor –sonrió la pelirroja- ya sabrás que es, nos vemos

Maki se fue con Nico quien la esperaba en la puerta del salón.

-Elichi, yo quiero estar sola por el momento –Nozomi bajó la mirada- p-pero a la vez no…

La mayor ya no sabía qué hacer, así que corrió hasta la azotea, se sentó allí miró el cielo entonces su vista se puso borrosa, las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Se recostó en el piso, sacó su teléfono y abrió el archivo que le había enviado Maki.

* * *

><p>Eli estaba congelada en el lugar, sus lagrimas seguían cayendo, no sabía si seguirla o no. ¿<em>Nozomi qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me quede a tu lado o te deje sola?<em>

Lo pensó unos minutos, sintió como se abría la puerta del salón y salía el trío HonoRinPana quienes estaban riendo.

-¿Eli-chan estas bien nya? –Rin fue la primera en percatarse de la presencia de la mayor

-Pronto lo estaré –se giró para ver a las menores y les sonrió. Ya tomó una decisión y comenzó a caminar hasta la azotea.

Eli llego a la terraza, tenía el presentimiento de que su amiga había corrido hasta aquí, caminó para ver donde estaba y la encontró a la sombra que daba la muralla.

-Nozomi –susurró

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –Nozomi estaba recostada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados

-Te conozco mejor de lo que crees –Eli se acercó y se recostó a su lado, miró al cielo

-Elichi que es—

-Nozomi –le corto la rubia- quiero decirte algo, importante

La rubia seguía mirando el cielo, luego una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Eres una de las personas más importantes para mí, junto con Arisa. Cuando sentí que no estabas confiando en mi también entre en pánico como Umi, pero yo reaccione mal, te dije cosas que jamás he pensado, saque el tema de Maki para desviar el tema, pero siempre confié en ambas, aun que no niego que si me sentía celosa. Todas las emociones negativas afloraron y me deje llevar, cuando me miraste después de intentar alcanzar a Nico… me di cuenta del grave error que había cometido, no solo te herí profundamente sino que también a Nico. Aun así quiero decirte que no voy a renunciar a algo tan importante en mi vida como lo eres tú, no importa cuánto me tome, y eso es porque te necesito en mi vida, no puedo avanzar si no estás ahí para empujarme, tal vez sea egoísta pero no me importa, ya no… te quiero a mi lado siempre –Eli se detuvo y miró a Nozomi quien la miraba sorprendida, los ojos muy abiertos, estaba llorando otra vez, la rubia le sonrió cálidamente- porque te amo.

Nozomi se sentó, le entregó sus audífonos a Eli, ella solo miraba confundida pero se los colocó de todas formas, espero a escuchar algo, hasta que escucho la voz de Maki luego la de ella misma, le tomó unos segundos reconocer que era la conversación que había tenido ayer con la menor, cuando se quedaron solas. Eli la miró sorprendida, la pelipurpura sonreía mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro.

-E-Entonces –Eli se había sonrojado, sus manos temblaban

-Elichi –la mayor se acercó a ella, la miró directo a los ojos, se acercó más y la abrazó con fuerza- ¿Por qué estás aquí si dije que quería estar sola?

-Ya te dije que no voy a renunciar a algo, alguien, tan importante en mi vida fácilmente –Eli la abrazó de vuelta- no te dejaré ir sin importar lo que digas

-Eres tan testaruda –se rio Nozomi- pero por favor… no me dejes ir nunca, no importa lo que otros o incluso yo misma diga

-Descuida, ese es mi plan de ahora hasta el final de nuestros días –Eli la abrazó más fuerte. Las dos se quedaron dormidas en los brazos de otra.

* * *

><p>Kotori y Umi entraron al salón, no sabían que decir, como iniciar la conversación.<p>

-Umi-chan –Kotori la miró, se sentía culpable- ¡lo siento mucho!

-¡N-No! –Umi se acercó a su amiga y la tomó los hombros- yo soy quien debe disculparse, es mi culpa por dejar que te fueras de esa manera, no haberte seguido y decir lo que realmente pasó

-No, si yo no hubiese dudado de ti nada de esto habría pasado –salieron lagrimas de los ojos de la peligris

-No, está bien –Umi le levantó la cara y le secó las lagrimas cuidadosamente- yo habría hecho lo mismo, créeme

-Pero aun así lo siento –Kotori la miró a los ojos e intento sonreír- sabes, tenía mucho miedo. Ese día la pasamos muy bien juntas, pensé que sentías lo mismo que yo, y que tendrías el valor de decírmelo… y cuando te vi con Eli-chan sentí como todo se venía abajo, mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos, es algo-

-indescriptible, lo sé –la menor parecía sorprendida- yo… sentí exactamente lo mismo ayer, cuando me dijiste que nos habías visto, cuando preguntaste porque te había hecho eso, al verte salir corriendo del salón con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, sentí como si mi corazón se hubiese detenido y de a poco se partía en miles de pedazos, lo peor de todo sabia que te había herido, que posiblemente estuvieses sintiendo lo mismo que yo, y que haya provocado eso… el dolor se multiplico

-Umi-chan por favor dime –la peligris hablaba casi en un susurro- dime, que es lo que realmente sientes por mí, por favor

Kotori cerró los ojos con fuerza, tenía miedo de la respuesta, que los sentimientos de su amiga no fuesen los mismo que los de ella, pasaban mil cosas por su cabeza hasta que sintió unas manos la abrazaban, los brazos de Umi pasaron por su cintura acercando sus cuerpos, Kotori abrió los ojos y en ese momento sintió como los suaves labios de la peliazul se posaban sobre los de ella ligeramente pero lo suficiente para sentirlos completamente, abrió los ojos para cerrarlos casi en el mismo instante. Solo duró unos segundos, Umi fue la que se alejó, pero apoyo su frente contra la de Kotori, sonriendo.

-Te amo –Umi susurró- por favor no dudes de lo que siento por ti, te amo.

-También te amo Umi-chan –Kotori lloró otra vez, de alegría esta vez, colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la otra y la acerco- con todo mi corazón

Esta vez fue Kotori la que besó a la mayor, a diferencia del anterior ahora hubo movimientos de labios, pero aún así no perdía ternura. Al separarse otra vez, Umi comenzó a reaccionar a lo sucedido, su cara se volvió completamente roja, de a poco sintió como su cabeza quedaba en blanco

-¿Umi-chan? –La menor la llamó, al ver que no tenia respuesta se fijó mejor y notó el estado de shock de su amiga- ¡No Umi-chan, no puedes desmayarte después de nuestro primer beso!

La peliazul se sentó en una silla con ayuda de Kotori, mientras ella intentaba de hacerla reaccionar.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Fin capitulo 7-<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y... se soluciono WIII, la verdad los quería hacer sufrir y dividir la historia en dos jeje pero decidí que mejor no :3 <strong>_

_**Espero que les guste, la vedad soy... poco romántica así que espero que la última parte de KotoUmi y NozoEli haya salido lo suficientemente bien**_

_**Gracias otra vez por el apoyo TwT**_

_**Ahora quiero hacer algo un poco diferente a lo normal**_

_**guadalupedigimon: Que bueno que te gustara -w- y que el primer fic que leyeras de LL! sea el mío, así quieras seguir leyendo otros ;)**_

_**Alpaca: jeje bueno ya esta la respuesta. Ucchi nos da fanservice con Emi por que ella le sigue el juego xD son tan divertidas. Tuve en cuenta lo de que Eli hizo lo peor y que nonchan no la perdonara fácilmente, peeero nonchan la ama así que no se haría tan la difícil **_

**Yo owo: pues si, si a Maki le hubiese pasado estaría repartiendo golpes xD hubiese sido interesante la tercera guerra, pero me da miedo en lo que podría terminar xDD**

**Rawr-uke: allí está el beso jojo, descuida aún queda para más KotoUmi **

**Bleach010915: gracias por tu apoyo, espero que este capítulo no lo lea en su trabajo, noté que le gusta MakiNico y tengo planeado algunas locuras para ellas, espero que le vayan a gustar -w-**

**Adri-Volkatina: Pues si, nadie las manda a ser tan... torpes jaja, y en cuanto mimorin... creo que estan torpe como su personaje xD no se da cuenta de que Ucchi quiere jugar a hacer yuri jajaja. **

**Akinater: woo también chilena? genial :D espero no haberte dejado con alguna duda muy terrible :Z **

**Avemari: **Yo shippeo tanto a jolks como nozoeli xD ****

****Dodger: No le dice porque es torpe romanticamente jajaja, gracias por el apoyo :3****

****unatalfans: lo seguí! tal vez ahora suba más rapido antes de que empiese a trabajar TwT****

****Takade Junior: Pienso lo mismo de Wild Stars xD lastima que solo la han cantado una vez :c yo quiero más, creo que mucha gaydad para una sola canción jajaja, ****

****YuriLover24: sip estuvo complicado, pero espero que ya no existan más problemas o estas niñas me freirán el cerebro jaja****

****pumpkin513: gracias :D y también me da risa la rara relación entre Nico y Nozomi jaja, es tan molestosa xD****

****JM scarlet: me alegra que te gustara el fic c: también pensaba que faltaba KotoUmi en español jejeje y también me gustan estas 5 parejas principales las demás se me hace un poco difícil entenderlas****

****Lovely: Gracias espero que te siga gustando la histori -w-****

**** : graciaaas jeje, espero que haya seguido lo suficientemente bien :3****

****Y07: espero que te haya gustado el drama time! jajaja gracias por el apoyo****

****KuroKruger: gracias por su apoyo :D y espero volver a involucrar a la familia, solo para molestar a Umi :Z****

****Uff eso sería todo, graciaaas****

****los próximos cap espero hacer un poco más de NicoMaki y Rinpana, luego volvería a las parejas principales... HonoTsu salen de la nada jaja y estarán más presentes en los prox capítulos... ya sabrán porque :Z****

****Gracias otra vez :D ****


	8. Chapter 8

_**He vuelto con nuevo capitulo**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo... quiero aclarar un par de cosas, pero como siempre será al final **_

* * *

><p><strong>-Capitulo 8: Sorpresa-<strong>

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente el trío caminaba por el pasillo para ir a su primera clase, hablando sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior.<p>

-Pero si estoy feliz por ustedes dos ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo diga? –Se quejó Honoka

-Y-Ya te dije que es vergonzoso –Umi le respondió sonrojada

-¡No deberías sentir vergüenza de tu relación! –la líder levantó la voz

-¡No me avergüenzo de mi relación con Kotori! –Umi esta vez se molestó un poco

-¿Entonces?

-P-pues s-solo… es vergonzoso hablar sobre relaciones en público –Umi se sonrojo más

-Y-ya cálmense –Kotori decidió intervenir antes de que su novia se desmayara

-¡Buenos días! –El trió se volteo para saludar a Nico quien las había saludado

-Buenos días Nico-…-chan –Las tres se quedaron sorprendida frente a lo que veían, eran Nico y Maki tomadas de la mano. Nico se veía radiante y muy feliz, llevaba puesta una playera la cual decía "She´s mine"; detrás de la mayor venia Maki, quien también llevaba la misma tipo de playera pero la de ella se leía "I´m hers", a diferencia de la mayor, ella se veía más bien avergonzada y algo fastidiada.

-¿Buenos días Maki-chan? –Honoka no estaba segura que decir

-Buenos días –dijo con un tono algo molesto

-Vamos Maki tienes que animarte –Nico le dio una gran sonrisa- tienes que estar feliz

-Deja quitarme esta estúpida playera y lo seré –la menor se sonrojó aún más

-Nop –la pelinegra seguía sonriendo- todos deben saber que eres propiedad de la Super Idol Nico

-¡No soy un objeto! –se quejó

-Por supuesto que no, eres algo mucho más importante que cualquier objeto en este mundo –Nico seguía sonriendo

-¡C-como sea! –Miró en otra dirección tan roja como su pelo- me voy a clases

-Está bien pero no te saques la playera

-De hecho ambas deben sacárselas –habló Umi

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –pregunto molesta Nico

-Va en contra el código de vestimenta de la escuela –dijo seria

-Uff gracias –Maki suspiró y se la quitó, para quedar con su blusa blanca normal y luego se colocó el resto del uniforme

-Solo esta celosa porque tú no tienes una con Kotori –se quejó la mayor

-¡E-Eso no es cierto! –Umi se sonrojó

-Ya Umi-chan –La calmo la peligris- mejor nos vamos todas a clases antes de tener problemas ¿sí?

-S-Sí –Umi se calmo

-Totalmente amaestrada –susurró la pelinegra a Honoka

-Sip, sip –Asintió seria la líder- tal vez podríamos decirle a Kotori-chan que la haga hacer algún truco

-Las puedo oír- Umi las miro seria, se les acercó con una mirada asesina

-Oh… estas por tu cuenta –Nico tomó de la mano a Maki y salió corriendo

-Jeje s-solo bromeábamos –Dijo con miedo la pelinaranja

-No me digas –la expresión de la peliazul no cambio

-¡K-Kotori-chan ayuda! –Gritó Honoka

-Honoka-chan no debiste molestarla –se rio Kotori, luego se acercó a Umi por detrás y le dijo- Umi-chan llagaremos tarde a clases

-Bien –Umi se dejó de acercar a Honoka- G-gracias

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –la miró confundida la pelinaranja

-Por a-apoyarnos en nuestra relación –la peliazul le dio una sonrisa

-Oh-ooohh –se sorprendió la líder- no hay problema, para eso son las mejores amigas, ahora vamos antes que el profesor me vuelva a regañar

Las tres se rieron y se dirigieron a su salón de clases.

* * *

><p>Cuando al fin terminaron las clases y la practica Honoka las reunió.<p>

-Chicas –Empezó- quiero pedirles que después de cambiarnos nos juntemos en el salón del club, necesito decirles algo importante

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Nozomi

-Ya lo sabrán jeje –después de eso, la líder salió de la terraza.

-Eso fue… diferente nya –comentó Rin, las demás asintieron

Hanayo tomó del brazo a Rin y la alejó del resto del grupo

-¿Rin-chan crees que les vaya a contar sobre… su relación con Tsubasa-san? –susurró la castaña

-Ni idea nya –pensó la menor- yo creo que sí, pero también… conociendo a Honoka-chan ya se le olvido que no les ha contado al resto de las chicas nya

-También creo lo mismo –suspiró- tal vez deberíamos recordarle si no se pueden enterar de mala manera las demás, y lo último que necesitamos es más mal entendidos

-Bien le recodaremos nosotras si ella lo olvida nya –dijo decidida

-Ahora que lo pienso ellas dijeron que están juntas desde la cita que tuvieron el sábado ¿no? –Rin ladeo la cabeza pero asintió- ¿eso significa que todas las que salen en una cita terminan juntas?

-¿Todas, a que te refieres Kayochin?

-A que Honoka-chan y Tsubasa-san tuvieron una cita el sábado y ahora son pareja, pero no son las únicas. Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan también son pareja ahora, Kotori-chan y Umi-chan también… Nico-chan y Maki-chan también pasaron juntas el sábado y ahora son pareja –Hanayo pensó, luego miró a su mejor amigo quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos

-Kayochin… eso significa… -Rin la tomó de los hombros- ¡que nosotras también somos pareja y no nos dimos cuenta nya!

-Jejeje Rin-chan no creo que funcione de esa manera –la castaña no pudo evitar reírse de la idea de su mejor amiga

-Pero tiene sentido nya –Rin miró al cielo, luego a su amiga- si a todas les pasó eso entonces nosotras también nya

-P-pero –dijo aún conteniendo una leve risa

-¡Sin peros nya! –Rin abrazó a Hanayo- ahora somos pareja nyaaa

Las dos se quedaron calladas unos segundos

-¿Qué hacen las parejas nya? –Rin la miró confundida- no se siente diferente

-Mmm ni idea, pero creo que estamos bien así Rin-chan –Hanayo le acaricio el pelo

-Está bien –Rin tomó de la mano a la otra- vamos a cambiarnos nya

* * *

><p>Maki vio como Hanayo se alejaba del grupo junto a Rin, se preguntó que estarían tramando, se iba a acercar para preguntarles, pero Nico se puso en su camino.<p>

-Maki-chan –la llamó sonriendo

-¿Sí? –Maki seguía mirando en dirección a sus compañeras

-¿Te preocupa algo?

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Maki esta vez bajó la mirada para ver a Nico

-Te veías algo molesta cuando terminamos la practica –la mirada de Nico cambio, era más preocupada ahora

-N-no es… nada importante –Maki evito el contacto visual con la mayor

-Sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea –le sonrió

Maki la quedó mirando un momento, decidió decirle después de todo ahora estaban juntas y confiar en la otra es importante.

-E-Es que tengo… un problema con una parte de la coreografía

-Ah, cuando hacemos esa pose tan liiinda –a la pelinegra le brillaban los ojos, le encantaba esa parte

-S-Sí… no soy como tú… no soy buena con eso de ser linda –la pelirroja bajó la mirada avergonzada

-No sé de que hablas, tu eres linda a tu manera –le sonrió Nico- ¿por qué crees que tienes tantos fans?

-¿Eh? –La menor la miró sorprendida

-Me he fijado en varios gestos que tienes, créeme que eres adorable –la mayor le puso su mano en el hombro- no tanto como yo, pero sí bastante

-Tienes muy buenas maneras de matar el ambiente –Se quejó

-De acuerdo no se puede evitar –suspiró- tendré que enseñarte cuando salgamos de la escuela

-¿Q-Qué? –Maki la miró soprendida- no he pedido tu ayuda

-…-

-¡B-Bien! –El color de su cara era casi el mismo como el de su pelo

-Jeje sabía que aceptarías –Nico la abrazó- vamos a cambiarnos

-Nico-chan –la mayor se la miró- gracias

La pelinegra solo le sonrió y salieron de la terraza.

* * *

><p>Kotori y Umi vieron como su mejor amiga salía del lugar, ambas se miraron confundidas<p>

-Y ahora que tramara –susurro Umi

-Vamos no seas tan mala –Le sonrió Kotori- no tiene porque ser algo malo

-Supongo –Umi se giró para mirar a su novia- hoy lo hiciste muy bien en la practica

-¿De verdad? –Sus ojos brillaron, la peliazul lo encontró muy tierno- ¿tendré recompensa?

Sonrió pícaramente, cerró los ojos inclinándose levemente hacia Umi, esperó hasta que sintió la mano de su novia sobre su cabeza acariciándola, abrió los ojos y vio que le sonreía

-Bien hecho Kotori –Umi no estaba segura a que se refería con "recompensa" pero creyó que con eso bastaría

-Gracias –dijo un poco decepcionada, suspiro. _No debí esperar más de Umi-chan._

Ambas salieron del lugar, siguiendo a Nozomi y Eli.

* * *

><p>Después de que todas se bañaron y cambiaron, se reunieron en el salón del club, Honoka las esperaba a todas en la cabecera de la mesa, las demás fueron tomando asiento hasta que llegaron todas.<p>

-Bien –Alzó la voz Honoka- lo que quería decirles es de hecho muy simple

Rin y Hanayo se miraron, esperando que su líder diera la noticia. Honoka tomó su bolso y sacó una carta y la puso sobre la mesa. La abrió y saco varios papeles.

-Tomen y pásenlos –Dijo pasando un la mitad a Eli y la otra a Nico, todas recibieron uno, todas al verlo estaban sorprendidas

-¿S-son invitaciones para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Erena-san? –La primera en hablar fue Eli

-Sip -sonrió ampliamente la líder- será el viernes ¿No es genial?

-¿C-como las conseguiste? –casi gritó Nico

-Pues Tsubasa-chan me las pasó –Dijo como si fuese obvio- dijeron que de verdad querían que fuésemos

Todas miraron sus invitación, en las cuales explicaba todo.

Será una fiesta temática –leyó la invitación- hay que ir vestidas como en esas películas antiguas ya saben, donde todos llevan mascaras y nadie sabe quién es quién, ¡será divertido!

Nozomi entrecerró los ojos, se imaginaba porque quería que fuesen, al menos el motivo de Erena.

-H-Honoka-chan –la llamó Hanayo, solo para que ella le prestara atención- a-aún no le dices a todas sobre… ya sabes Tsubasa-chan y tú…

-Oh es cierto –la pelinaranja recordó que aun no les decía a las demás sobre su relación- entonces serán dos cosas las que tengo que decir

-¿Hay más? –preguntó Umi

-Sip –Honoka las miró a todas y esbozó una gran sonrisa- Tsubasa-chan y yo estamos saliendo… juntas… novias, ya saben eso jejeje

-¡¿Qué?!- se escuchó el gritó colectivo

Después de ametrallar a la líder con preguntas se levantaron y se fueron.

* * *

><p>Esa noche Umi estaba recostada en su cama leyendo, cuando le llegó un mensaje, pensó que era de Kotori pero se equivocó. El mensaje estaba destinado para ella y para Eli, de parte de Maki:<p>

**Tengo una idea para la fiesta, quiero saber si ustedes me ayudarían con ella. Les explico mañana.**

**PD:** **eviten crear malos entendidos, aun que quiero que sea una sorpresa.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Fin capitulo 8-<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sip este capitulo fue corto porque... bueno luego me saltaré a la fiesta así que no quería adelantar las cosas -w- <strong>_

_**Descuiden no más drama asi que no habra más problemas con ese trio jaja**_

_**Por varias cosas, posiblimente deje de subir hasta despues del 25 o... suba cada día para terminar pronto, así no me maten por pasar navidad en el computado jajaja **_

_**Creo que haré entre dos a tres capitulos más y se terminará este fic -w- **_

_**Amm lo de las playeras de NicoMaki lo saque de una imagen que anda por internet jeje, sino la han visto... ¿como rayos es que no la han visto? xD**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo TwT son un amors.**_

_**Adri-Volkatina: sip Rin es un amors y Hanayo también, son un duo para diabetes jeje segun yo. y si, Umi no puede pensar en algo romantico sin que su cerebro haga corte circuito xD**_

_**Bleach010915: que bueno que esa vez estaba en su casa jeje. Espero que les guste los proximos NicoMkai :Z**_

_**Akinater: woo jejeje que bueno que te haya gustado la parte del beso, no esperaba que alguien reaccionara asi ante algo que escribo jaja gracias. Siempre leo los comentarios, estoy segura que hasta ya me los se de memoria jaja, no había respondido antes porque... no se me había ocurrido xD**_

_**Y07: no me había dado cuenta que se volvio algo popular este fic o.o no me lo esperaba para nada o/o  
><strong>_

_**Guadalupedigimon: jeje gracias -w- me alegro que te gustara el cap anterior owo**_

_**Rawr-uke: yo también quería llegar a la parte donde las hacia besarse jejeje **_

_**Eso sería por ahora. GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO TwT  
><strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nuevo capitulo, después de todo creo que podré seguir subiendo de manera normal**_

_**GRACIAS por el apoyo, son lo mejor :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Capitulo 9: Castillo de Kaguya-<strong>

* * *

><p>La noche anterior a la fiesta Eli se quedó a dormir en el apartamento de Nozomi.<p>

-¿Por qué te quieres quedar a dormir Elichi? –Preguntó la mayor acostándose al lado de su amiga

-Tenía ganas –Eli le sonrió- ¿No es razón suficiente?

-A mi no me importa mucho el motivo –Sonrió de vuelta

-Perfecto entonces

Se callaron por unos minutos hasta que Nozomi rompió el silencio.

-Elichi… hoy estuve hablando con Kotori-chan –Nozomi se puso de lado para mirar mejor a su mejor amiga- al parecer… todas creen que somos pareja, lo asumen

-Mmm ¿Cuál es tu punto?- Eli la miró

-Bueno… que no lo somos

Espera ¿cómo que no lo somos? –Eli se sentó y la miro entre confundida y con pánico

-No lo somos –Nozomi la miró seria- nunca me lo pediste

-Cuando dije "te quiero a mi lado siempre" y tú me abrasaste y me dijiste que no te dejara ir nunca luego nos abrazamos y nos quedamos dormidas, siento si asumí que éramos pareja desde entonces –la rubia cruzó sus brazos, molesta

-Pero… -Nozomi también la miraba algo molesta

-¿Pero?

-Nunca me lo pediste –la mayor trataba de contener la risa ante la cara que puso su amiga

-N-no puedo creer… aagh –Eli tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y revolvió su pelo- eres imposible

-Jajajaja

-Bien te lo pediré, pero será una sorpresa, cuando menos lo esperes –le dedicó una sonrisa maligna

-¿Sorpresa? –Pensó- de seguro adivino cuando

-¿Quieres apostar? –La sonrisa de la rubia creció

-Me parece bien –Nozomi también sonrió, segura de que podría ganar- que te parece… si adivino entonces tendrás que… bueno harás tres cosas que yo quiera, lo que sea

-Me parece bien, lo mismo va para ti –Eli también estaba muy segura de que le ganaría- si yo gano, harás tres cosas que yo diga, lo que sea

-Bien, trato hecho –estrecharon sus manos para sellar el trato- será mejor dormir, mañana será un día agotador

-Sí, es lo más seguro – la menor suspiró, se recostó en la cama- buenas noches Nozomi

-Buenas noches Elichi –Nozomi se volvió a recostar y le dio la espalda a su amiga

Pasaron unos 10 minutos tratando de dormir, al menos Nozomi.

-Nozomi –susurró Eli- Nozomi

-¿Mmm? –la pelipurpura, algo dormida, se dio vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Eli- ¿Qué quieres Elichi?

-¿No te acuerdas?

-Amm –la mayor pensó un momento, pero no se le vino nada a la cabeza- nop

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Soltó de inmediato en cuanto escuchó el "nop". Nozomi abrió los ojos completamente y miró a la rubia quien tenía una sonrisa triunfal

-¡¿Q-Q-Qué?! –Nozomi se quedó helada, cayó en la trampa de la rubia

-Dije ¿quieres ser mi novia? –Eli sonreía cada vez más, la cara de la otra chica era impagable

-T-tú… mooou ¡Elichi! –la mayor se cubrió la cara con las manos

-Oye me tienes que responder, no te escondas –le dijo con una voz suave, mientras tomaba sus manos y las quitaba de su cara

-S-Sí, quiero –Nozomi la miraba sonrojada

Eli se acercó y le besó la punta de la nariz, la pelipurpura se tornó más roja y desvió la mirada.

-No olvides nuestra apuesta –le dijo aun a solo unos centímetros de distancia entre sus caras

-No creo que me dejes olvidarlo

-Cierto –ambas rieron, Eli abrazó a su, ahora novia, y se quedaron dormidas

* * *

><p>El día de la fiesta había llegado al fin, 6 de las chicas estaban juntas ayudándose mutuamente para arreglar los últimos de talles en los vestidos y en el pelo. Todas llevaban un vestido que escogieron entre todas, así todas llevaban uno que les lucia mejor según su cuerpo. Con la excepción de Hanayo y Rin todas llevaban el pelo recogido. El color de los vestidos era blanco, supieron al día siguiente que las mujeres irían de blanco y los hombres de negro, fue toda una sorpresa lo de los colores, pero también porque habría hombres, al parecer eran los hijos de los compañeros y amigos del padre y madre de Erena.<p>

-Ya son las 5 y Maki, Umi y Eli aún no dan señales de vida –dijo Nico entre preocupada y molesta

-vamos cálmate –dijo Honoka

-Pero…

-Yo también estoy algo preocupada –dijo Kotori- ellas nunca llegan tarde

Todas se callaron hasta que el teléfono de Nozomi sonó

-Es de Elichi –Nozomi dijo mientras leía el mensaje- dice que no nos preocupemos, ellas nos esperaran allá

-¿Ellas? –preguntó Rin

-Esta con Maki-chan y Umi-chan –aclaró la mayor. Todas se miraron preocupadas

-Vamos hay que confiar en ellas –dijo Honoka enérgicamente- no hay que causar más problemas o mal entendidos

-T-tiene razón, si desconfiamos entonces tendremos problemas –intervino Hanayo

Cambiaron el tema, hablaban de cómo sería la fiesta, ya cerca de las 5:30 todas se encaminaron para llegar a la fiesta, la madre de Kotori las llevaría en una Van. Una vez en el lugar en cual se celebraría todas quedaron con la boca abierta, era un lugar muy grande y elegante, sobre la puerta principal se podía leer un lienzo que decia: **Bienvenidos a la fiesta en el Catillo de Kaguya**. Se bajaron de la Van, caminaron hasta la entrada.

-No veo a Maki, ni a las demás –dijo Nico

-Con esa altura lo dudo –Se burló Nozomi

-¡Hey! –Nico miró a la mayor molesta mientras esta solo se reía

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Kayochin? –Rin dijo mirando a su alrededor

-Bajó con nosotras… pero –Honoka también empezó a mirar

Las 6 miraban en distintas dirección, cuando de la nada se escuchó música desde ese gran castillo, todas miraron en su dirección y formaron una fila.

-Lamentamos hacerlas esperar –se escucharon varias voces decir detrás de ellas, todas se voltearon para verse frente a frente con una persona inclinada y en un traje negro, menos una. Lentamente esas personas se irguieron. Kotori se encontró de frente con Umi en el traje que se supone que ocuparían los hombres y una máscara puesta, su pelo estaba atado en una cola, la miraba con una sonrisa; Eli estaba frente a Nozomi vestida de igual forma que Umi, Maki frente a Nico; Hanayo frente a Rin, ella llevaba puesto el vestido; Tsubasa frente a Honoka también con el traje negro. No estaban seguras de que decir al encontrarse con sus novias vestidas de esa manera, parecían unos verdaderos caballeros. Kotori pensaba que solo les faltaba una capa y se verían como unas verdaderas… príncipes, aun que siempre pensó que Umi era más como un caballero.

-Eso fue muy… genial nya –Rin abrazó a Hanayo quien solo se ría nerviosamente

-¿Entramos? –dijo Umi con una voz calida y profunda, Kotori estaba segura que sus rodillas apenas la podían mantener en pie

-S-si –respondió nerviosa, no era normal que ella fuese la que estuviese nerviosa entre ambas.

Se pusieron las mascaras y entraron al lugar; todas se volvieron a sorprender por la belleza del interior, era unos pasillos largos con pilares a los costados, al terminar había una escalera que se dividía en dos, ante esa división había una puerta grande que estaba abierta, en esa habitación estaban todos, eran una salón muy grande en forma de circulo, tenia mesas a los lados con mucha comida, un escenario en la dirección opuesta a la puerta.

Kotori miró a su alrededor admirando el lugar, los trajes de otras personas, la comida, todo. Umi solo la miraba feliz, fascinada con las reacciones de su acompañante.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer primero? –preguntó la peliazul

-Deberíamos buscar Erena-san y dar las gracias por su invitación –Kotori la miró y sonrió

-Muy bien –sonrió también

-Erena está al lado del escenario –dijo Tsubasa

Las 10 se acercaron al escenario donde estaban Erena y Anjuu, en vestidos blancos y rodeadas por algunas personas. Esperaron a que se alejaran para acercarse ellas.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Erena-san! –Saludo primero Honoka

-Feliz cumpleaños –dijeron el resto de las chicas

-Muchas gracias –Dijo políticamente, Anjuu soltó una pequeña risa

-Gracias por invitarnos –dio un paso adelante Eli, Erena la miró bien

-No hay problema –sonrió- Nuestras lideres están juntas y además después de todo lo que hemos pasado, es normal que lo hiciera

-Muchas gracias –Habló Umi esta vez- aun que debiste dejarnos darte al menos un regalo

-No te preocupes por esas pequeñas cosas –dijo Anjuu quien se acercó un poco a la peliazul- con su compañía es suficiente

Maki miró a Nozomi y Kotori quienes tenían una sonrisa algo forzada, era obvio que no les gustaba la idea de que se les estuviesen acercando a sus respectivas parejas. Luego miró a Nico; _al menos no tendré problemas con que alguien mire a Nico-chan, supongo. _

-¿Qué? –preguntó Nico quien se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando

-Nada –apartó la mirada, luego la volvió a ver de reojo y se sonrojó- te ves muy linda

-Gracias- Nico casi le hace un broma, pero decidió que mejor no, después de todo Maki estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en ser sincera, solo por ella- tú también te ves muy bien

-Gracias –le sonrió

Anjuu seguía hablando con Umi y Erena con Eli, las demás se habían ido, Hanayo, Rin, Honoka y Tsubasa estaban donde la comida riéndose. Maki miró otra vez a Kotori y Nozomi quienes estaban al lado de sus novias, esperando.

-¿Vamos a comer? –preguntó Maki a Nico apuntando donde estaban las demás

-Seguro

Kotori miró algo frustrada a Umi, luego suspiró

-Sabía que algo así pasaría –escuchó la voz de Nozomi

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó curiosa

-Que Erena-san intentaría algo con Elichi –suspiró- estoy muy segura que le gusta

-O-oh bueno entonces tendrás que ser cuidadosa –se rió suavemente

-No soy la única –la miró sería, Kotori solo ladeo la cabeza confundida- Anjuu seguro intentará algo también, con tu Umi-chan

Kotori solo se quedó pensando, miró en dirección a Umi y Anjuu, esta última se acercaba cada vez más a Umi, quien parecía no notar lo que pasaba, como siempre. Por suerte llegaron otras personas para felicitar a Erena, Nozomi y Kotori aprovecharon la distracción, ambas tomaron del brazo a Eli y Umi respectivamente y se alejaron rápidamente.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?-preguntó Eli a Nozomi, quien hizo caso omiso

-¿Kotori? –Umi la llamó suavemente, pero tampoco respondió. Umi y Eli intercambiaron una mirada preocupada

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, ambas las soltaron y las miraron

-L-lo siento Umi-chan –Kotori se avergonzaba de lo que acababa de hacer, simplemente no pudo contener sus celos- p-pero…

-Nos pusimos celosas de Erena-san y Anjuu-san –terminó Nozomi, quien también estaba sonrojada y levemente avergonzada

-¿Celosas? –preguntó Eli

¿Por qué? –preguntó Umi confundida, ambas lo estaban

-N-no… ¿no se dieron cuenta? –preguntó Kotori

-¿De qué? –Eli ladeo su cabeza

-Olvídenlo –ambas suspiraron, se miraron y no pudieron evitar reírse.

La rubia y la peliazul se miraron confundidas, no entendían que estaba pasando, les dijeron que no era la gran cosa y se separaron, querían estar a solas cada una con su pareja.

-Umi-chan ¿vamos a comer?

-Si eso es lo que quieres –Umi la miro sonriendo

-Jeje ¿harás todo lo que te pida esta noche Umi-chan? –preguntó divertida

-Mmm –Umi lo pensó un instante- si, lo que sea

-Te podrías arrepentir de eso –La miro Kotori sonriendo con malicia

-Ya veremos quién se arrepiente primero –le devolvió la misma sonrisa

Caminaron hasta la comida y tomaron un par de cosas para comer, aun que no mucho. Umi le dijo que iría a buscar unas fresas que estaban en otra mesa y se fue. Kotori miraba para otros lados mientras esperaba.

-Hola –escucho la voz de un chico

-Hola –respondió políticamente

-¿Cómo es que estás sola? –preguntó, estaba vestido de manera similar a Umi, pero en opinión de Kotori el traje no le quedaba del todo bien, había escogido mal el tipo de diseño

-Por el momento

-Bueno, ¿te molesta si te hago compañía? –le sonrió

-Supongo que no –le sonrió también

-¿Cómo te llamas? –antes de que la peligris pudiese contestar el la interrumpió- no espera, no me digas, después de todo esa es la idea de este tipo de fiestas

-Disculpa, pero ¿cómo es eso?

-Pues la idea de este tipo de fiestas es hacer lo que quieras, con quien quieras sin necesidad de compromiso, ya sabes no es necesario saber el nombre de la otra persona ni nada de eso –le explico

-Ohh, no lo sabía –dijo sorprendida

-Jeje eres interesante

-Gracia –se rió Kotori, luego recordó lo que le dijo Nozomi- dime eso de hacer lo que sea sin compromiso… ¿es de verdad lo que sea?

-Mientras la otra persona quiera también, si –él se le acercó más y más- ¿Por qué? ¿Te gustaría hacer algo? Dime lo que te gustaría hacer y te acompañaré, nadie sabrá además de nosotros así que…

Él se acercó más, su cara quedaba a solo unos centímetros a la de Kotori, quien intentó alejarse pero él la tomó de la cintura con una mano atrayéndola a sí mismo. La peligris volvió a intentar alejarse, lamentablemente él era más fuerte.

-N-no y-yo... estoy con alguien más y-

-No me importa, como dije podemos hacer lo que queramos sin que los demás si quiera lo noten

-P-pero n-no quiero-

-No se nota, vamos solo será un beso, claro si solo te conformas con eso, aun que lo dudo

-¡N-No quiero! –cerró los ojos

La mano con la que él la sujetaba por la cintura ya no la sentía, lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con Umi entre ambos, tenía sujeta la mano de él doblándola, él solo la miraba asustado, sabía que si hacia un mal movimiento terminaría rota.

-Te dijo que no quería –Su voz era fría y fuerte

-E-Está bien, s-solo suéltame –él se veía realmente asustado

-Promete que no la volverás a molestar

-L-Lo prometo –Umi lo soltó y salió casi corriendo

-¿Estás bien? –Umi se giró a mirar a su novia

-S-sí graci—

-Debiste ser más firme con él, que pasa si no hubiese llegado a tiempo –Umi se veía realmente molesta

-P-pero él era más fuert—

-Bien, desde mañana te enseñare a defenderte –Umi seguía con su tono fuerte pero menos frio, más bien preocupado- No siempre estaré a tu lado y no quiero que alguien más te toque que no sea yo-

-¿Eso significa que me quieres tocar Umi-chan? –preguntó pícaramente con una sonrisa

-¡N-no me cambies el tema! –Umi se tornó completamente roja- a-además no estamos, ya sabes casadas para... tocarte y—

-No es necesario estarlo Umi-chan –Kotori se acercó a la peliazul y apoyó su mentón en su hombro, susurrando su nombre al oído

-Y-yo… ¡Que cosas tan indecentes dices Kotori! –Umi llevó el color rojo a un nuevo nivel, cada vez se empezaba a quedar en blanco- yo…no…

-¡Umi-chan! –Kotori la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió- ¡te prohíbo desmayarte por toda la noche!

-B-Bien resistiré –la mayor parecía volver en sí- ¡pero no puedes sacar esos temas!

-No –respondió con una sonrisa

-¿No? –La miró sorprendida

-No, quiero aprovechar esta noche en que eres mi príncipe-caballero y harás lo que te pida –sonrió ampliamente

-Kotori –la peliazul se tapó la cara con una mano y suspiró, pero luego sonrió- Supongo que podría ser divertido

-¿Verdad? Además ese chico dijo que este tipo de fiestas es para hacer lo que uno quiera con quien uno quiera –Kotori se volvió a acercar a Umi, juntando sus cuerpos- pero solo tengo una persona en mente… ¿y tú Umi-chan?

El tono que había usado su novia dejó sin habla y la garganta seca a la pobre peliazul, reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad y decidió jugar al juego que intentaba Kotori… ¿una noche no podría lastimar o sí?

-Si la tengo –dijo susurrando al oído de su novia, su voz se tornó más seductora y profunda, Kotori sintió un golpe eléctrico desde su oído a todo su cuerpo

-U-Umi-chan –la peligris no estaba segura que responder, no esperaba que su pareja fuese a contestar de esa manera, para nada

-Vamos, quiero comer fresas con chocolate –la tomó de la mano y la guio a otra mesa

Llegaron a la fuente de chocolate, junto a ella había deferente tipos de frutas. Umi tomó una con un palillo la puso debajo de la fuente, la retiró y la acercó a la boca de Kotori, quien la abrió para recibirla, pero falló, se fijo en la mirada divertida que tenía su novia y se dio cuenta de que no había sido por accidente; Umi se acercó lentamente, Kotori giró la cabeza para mirar a otro lado, que la mayor la dominara era algo… extraño, pero estaba muy lejos de ser algo malo. La peliazul la tomó de la barbilla haciendo girar la cabeza de la otra, quedaron de frente, se acercó lentamente, ladeo la cabeza y beso donde manchó con chocolate en la cara de Kotori hasta que ya no le quedaba, la peligris giró su cabeza despacio para que sus labios rozaran levemente, pero Umi se retiró.

-Lo siento, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez –dijo divertida, sonriendo

-U-Umi…chan –Kotori la miraba completamente roja- yo…

Kotori decidió vengarse así que, se volteo dándole la espalda a la mayor y tomó una fresa, la untó en recipiente que contenía crema, puso un extremo en sus labios, busco la mano de su compañera cuando la encontró la atrajo hacia sí misma y la abrazó, Umi aún no podía ver la cara de Kotori hasta que se separó de su cuello y el otro extremo de la fresa estaba tocando sus labios, la peliazul quedo sorprendida pero decidió empezar a comer, en el momento en que se iban a besar, la menor se hizo para atrás sonriendo y le sacó la lengua burlándose.

-Minami Kotori –Umi se acercó también divertida- no empieces algo que no puedes terminar

-De hecho lo termine bastante bien –se rió

-Por cierto ¿y las demás? –Umi miraba a su alrededor pero no pudo reconocer a ninguna de las chicas

-Las vi cerda de la mesa de allá –Apunto al otro lado de la habitación

-¿Vamos? –preguntó pensando tendiéndole su mano

-Sí, vamos –le tomó la mano y caminaron entre las personas

Cuando estaban avanzando entre las personas se apagaron las luces, se escucharon algunos gritos de mujeres, Umi se acercó a Kotori y la rodeo con un brazo mientras seguían avanzando, se prendieron las luces del escenario. Erena apareció, les dio las gracias a todos los invitados, las luces se volvieron a prender. El par pudo ver de lejos la cabellera rubia de Eli, se dirigieron hacia ella encontrándose también con el resto del grupo, ambas se separaron. Kotori se acercó a Nozomi para hablarle sobre la verdadera temática de la fiesta, la mayor escuchó atentamente.

-¿Dónde se fueron Eli-chan, Umi-chan y Maki-chan? –preguntó Honoka mirando a su alrededor

Miraron a todas dirección tratando de verlas, pero fue en vano. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que sonó el teléfono de Tsubasa, quien se disculpo y se fue.

-¿Cómo es que esas tres pueden desaparecer tan rápido? –se quejó Nico

-Son ninjas nya –dijo sorprendida Rin

-¿Deberíamos separarnos para buscarlas? –preguntó Hanayo

-Creo que sería mejor esperarlas aquí –habló Nozomi- así sabrán donde estamos

-Creo que deberíamos ponerles correas –dijo Nico- tal vez así dejen de perderse

-No creo que sea eso buena idea Nico-chan –se rio Kotori

-¿Qué está haciendo Tsubasa-chan en el escenario nya? –preguntó con curiosidad

-Ni idea –comento Honoka

Tsubasa tomó el micrófono y aclaró su garganta antes de hablar

-Muchas gracias por la presencia de todos en esta fiesta, y una de mis mejores amigas, Erena-chan, por hacer esta increíble fiesta e invitarnos –Tsubasa apuntaba a su amiga luego se volvió a dirigir al los demás- Ahora quiero llamar al escenario para una pequeña presentación por parte de un trió de amigas

-N-No puede ser –Nico estaba sorprendida- ¿Cierto?

-Por favor adelante Nishikino Maki, Sonoda Umi y Ayase Eli –Anuncio Tsubasa mientras iba caminando hacia las escaleras para bajarse, mientras el trió subía en el mismo orden en que fueron presentadas.

El trío se había cambiado de ropa, ahora todas llevaban un vestido algo ajustado, el de Maki era negro con ciertas líneas en la parte del busto y una flor debajo de su cintura, de dos tonalidades de morados, tenía un broche de color rojo y abajo uno verde en la parte final de su escote, también llevaba una tiara dorada. Umi llevaba un vestido negro ajustado con unos dibujos de color dorado en los costados y una cinta de color rosa oscuro en el área del abdomen, tenia puesto unos guantes que le tapaban tres cuartos de su brazo y al final un accesorio de color dorado, su cabello ahora estaba suelto, con unos adornos circulares celestes y una moño de color rosa oscuro. El vestido de Eli era morado oscuro con tirantes, más simple que el de las otras dos, con un decorado debajo del busto de color dorado y flores rosa pálido, cuyo diseño se repetía desde un punto dorado en su cintura y se iba abriendo hacia abajo hasta que se terminaba el vestido, su pelo también estaba suelto con adornos dorados y un moño color morado.

Maki se quedó en el centro, Umi tomó el lugar de la derecha y Eli la izquierda, preparadas para hacer su presentación. El resto de su grupo las miraba con la boca completamente abierta, ninguna sabía que estaba pasando, ni como.

-No. puede. ser –dijo Honoka

-Pues créelo porque está pasando –Dijo Nico

-Oh Dios –Dijo Nozomi

-Esto será divertido nya

-Sus trajes… vestidos son… –trató de hablar Hanayo

-No esperaba que hicieran esto –Kotori se dio cuenta de algo- ¿pero por qué?

Todas la miraron, dándose cuenta que no había un motivo aparente

-¿Qué rayos está pasando por esas cabezas? –preguntó Nico

* * *

><p><strong>-Fin capitulo 9-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bien <em>****_aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, volví a retomar la pareja principal -w-_**

**_Gracias otra vez por su apoyo _**

**_Después de todo si quedan solo uno o dos capitulos, aún no estoy muy segura. Tengo que decir que es raro terminarla, pero bueno n_n_**

_**Nayodesu: gracias TwT/ eres muy amable**_

_**Bleach010915: pues no estoy segura de que deba durar tanto jaja, pero haré más -w-**_

_**Rawr-uke: sip, Umi lo es, y mucho xDD**_

_**Akinator: bueno aqui las dos toman un poco las riendas jaja, pero umi esta vez es más... dominante **_

_**YO7: jaja espero poder cumplir sus espectativas ;) me gustaria de verdad que valga la pena**_

_**Guadalupedigimon: jajaja Rin es... especial *o* xD**_

_**Adri-Volkatina: bueno ya saben que tramaban, el porque... porque estan locas e.e y yo tambien**_

_**YuriLover24: en este cap esta la respuesta jejeje**_

_**Bueno gracias otra vez -w-**_

_**Amm, es posible que haga solo un cap más, pero nunca se sabe. **_

_**Cuando termine esto... haré otro fanfic que tengo en mente sobre KotoUmi, pero será mucho más corto, posiblemente no más de 3 cap. **_

_**Luego de eso... ya veremos jaja **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola, les traigo el último capitulo, gracias por todo su apoyo**_

* * *

><p>-<strong>Capitulo 10: Juntas-<strong>

* * *

><p>Las luces se apagaron, solo unos focos prendidos iluminaban a las tres idols, la música comenzó a sonar.<p>

**Three, two, one, zero! Here's my intro  
>Please look at me; I'm completely serious<br>My thrilling beauty will win, without fail**

Cada una apuntó a una persona en especial con el dedo, para luego indicar a que se acercaran.

Kotori, Nozomi y Nico sintieron como Tsubasa, Honoka y Rin las empujaban en dirección al escenario. Lo siguiente que supo el trió fue que estaban sobre el escenario junto a las otras tres chicas.

**I whisper gentle words **(Umi se acerca a Kotori y canta cerca de oído)**  
>I'm not just pretending to be cute<br>I have to coldly, strongly protect **(Eli mira directo a Nozomi, se acerca y le levanta la cabeza para que la mire directo a los ojos)**  
>those precious to me, and those weak<strong>

**Who am I, yes? You've grown curious, yes? **(Le cantan al público)**  
>Then it might just be love<br>Knowing secrets lie hidden in my heart,  
>What will you do about that? <strong>(Las tres miran otra vez a sus parejas desafiantes)**  
>It's soldier game <strong>(Vuelven a cantar hacia el publico) **  
>Will you ask about them next time we meet?<strong>

**Three, two, one, zero! Onto the next battle strategy  
>Please look at me; I'm completely serious <strong>(Eli se voltea, se acerca a Nozomi mirándola completamente seria) **  
>Receive my signal and the future will be yours <strong>(Antes de volver a mirar al público, le guiñe y sonríe)

**Sweeter than a smile **(Maki se aproxima a Nico y le sonríe)**  
>Are tears brought about from a lie<br>****Hiding transience and fragileness, **(Umi se acerca a Kotori y le acaricia la mejilla)**  
>You're someone precious, someone weak<strong>

**You'll come with me, yes? You've grown curious about my touch, yes? **(Las tres se deslizan sus manos desde los hombros hasta el codo a sus parejas)**  
>Then it's already love <strong>(Les guiñen un ojo antes de volverse al publico otra vez)**  
>Since you're someone I must meet in battle someday,<br>That might just be your reason  
>I'm soldier heart<br>I won't lose, okay? It's soldier game**

**It's a duel now!  
><strong>**Who am I, yes? You've grown curious, yes? **(Eli fijó su Mirada en Nozomi, levantando una ceja como si estuviese preguntando algo)**  
>Then it might just be love <strong>(Con sus manos Maki hace un símbolo de corazón apuntando a Nico**  
>Knowing secrets lie hidden in my heart, <strong>(Umi pone una mano en su pecho, mirando a Kotori) **  
>what will you do about that? <strong>(Se vuelven al público)

**You'll come with me, yes? You've grown curious about my touch, yes?  
>Then it's already love<br>Since you're someone I must meet in battle someday,  
>That might just be your reason<br>It's soldier game  
>Though we've met again, I'm soldier heart<strong>

Los focos se apagaron, para luego se prendieran otra vez todas las luces, las personas en la fiesta aplaudían y gritaban pidiendo más. Las tres chicas que cantaron les dieron las gracias y miraron a las otras tres que estaban clavadas en su lugar, completamente rojas. El trío soldier game se les acercó y las arrastraron fuera del escenario, una vez abajo el resto de sus amigas se les acercaron felicitándolas, Erena y Anjuu también se acercaron para felicitarlas.

-¡Eso fue increíble nya! –saltaba Rin

-Sí, eso fue simplemente genial –Sonreía Hanayo

-¿Cantaran más? –preguntó Tsubasa

-No eso es todo –Sonrió Eli

-Por suerte –añadió Umi

-Cierto, no quiero hacer algo como esto otra vez –se quejó Maki

-Pero fue tú idea –le recordó Eli. Todas la miraron sorprendidas

-¿Q-Qué? –Maki las miró a todas sonrojada

-¿Maki… lo hiciste por mi? –Nico sonrió divertida

-¡Dime otra razón por la cual haría algo como esto! –La pelirroja cada vez más roja

-Ooouuuhh –Nico la abrazó fuertemente –también te amo

-…- la menor la miró sorprendida- ¿a-amor?

-Pss –la mayor la miró fingiendo estar molesta, para luego girar su cabeza en otra dirección- tú misma lo acabas de cantar, sí, amor

Maki respiró hondo tomó a Nico por los hombros y la besó, ambas no se dieron ya habían olvidado que habían más personas a su alrededor.

-Vamos, hay que darles privacidad –dijo Nozomi empujando al resto de las chicas

-Entonces ¿esa canción la escribió Maki-chan?-preguntó Honoka

-Ella tenía una canción parecida ya hecha, la que escribió junto a Nozomi, pero cambiamos unas cuantas cosas –explicó Eli

-Yo quería más nya –se quejó Rin

-Ni muerta –soltó Umi

-Vamos Umi-chan –Se le acercó Anjuu, tocándole el hombro- lo hiciste genial, no habría nada de malo en otra

-Pienso lo mismo –Dijo Erena mirando a Eli

Honoka, Tsubasa, Hanayo y Rin se fijaron en las miradas de Kotori y Nozomi, por lo que todas dieron un paso atrás sin necesidad de decirse algo entre ellas.

-Si les pedimos que nos canten otra vez esa canción ¿lo harían? –pregunto con una gran sonrisa Anjuu- pero esta vez, solo para nosotras.

-No –Nozomi y Kotori respondieron al mismo tiempo al unísono

-¿K-Kotori? –Umi la miraba sorprendida

-¿Nozomi? –la llamó Eli

La pelipurpura y la peligris se colocaron en medio, entre Erena con Anjuu y Umi con Eli, mirando hacia el primer par seriamente, quienes también las miraban sorprendidas por su repentina interrupción.

-¿Disculpen? –Erena las miro confundida y algo molesta

-Dijimos que no –repitió Kotori

-No dejaremos que ellas canten ni bailen esa canción para ustedes –Nozomi las miraba de una manera muy fría

-¿Y por qué sería eso? –Preguntó divertida Anjuu

-Porque no queremos –sonrió Nozomi

-Ellas solo lo volverán a hacer para nosotras –sonrió también Kotori

-¡K-Kotori! –Umi se sonrojó al oír los planes de su novia

-Por favor aléjense de Elichi y Umi-chan –pidió Nozomi políticamente

-¿Y si no queremos? –Erena dio un paso adelante molesta en dirección a Nozomi

-Solo háganlo por favor –la sonrisa de Kotori se borro de su cara

-Oblígame –desafío Anjuu

Antes de que pudiesen contestar Eli y Umi tomaron del brazo a sus respectivas novias jalándolas hacia ellas.

-Lo sentimos, pero como ellas dicen no volveremos a bailar ni cantar esa canción, o dedicaremos canción a otras personas que no sean ellas –Dijo Eli con una gran sonrisa

-Además ellas tampoco pueden hacer lo mismo, nos pertenecen –sonrió Umi

-¿Qué…? –Erena las miraba sorprendidas

-Sentimos si hicimos o dijimos que se pudo mal interpretar –siguió Eli- pero…

-Nosotras ya estamos más que felices al lado de ellas, yo no quiero a alguien más, solo a Kotori –Umi cambio de posición, esta vez tomó por la cintura a la menor y posó su mentón en el hombro de su novia

-Exacto, Estoy más que perfectamente junto a Nozomi –la rubia miró a la pelipurpura sonriendo, para darle un leve beso en la frente

Todas se quedaron calladas por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que Anjuu se rio

-Bueno eso fue divertido –sonrió

-¿Disculpa? –preguntó Umi

-No esperábamos que fuesen tan unidas o posesivas –también sonrió Erena

-¿Eh? –Eli las miro confundidas

-Solo estábamos jugando, no tenemos interés romántico en ustedes –explicó la castaña

-Tsubasa nos contó que ustedes son parejas –Erena miró a su líder- pero aún así queríamos probar si era cierto, ya que nos contaron los problemas por los que pasaron

-Pensamos que así lograrían solidificar mejor su relación –hablo otra vez Anjuu

-Sentimos las molestias –Erena miró a Anjuu, ambas les dieron la espalda a el cuarteto que las miraban sorprendidas, pero antes de alejarse las volvió a mirar- espero que sean muy felices, nos vemos

Ambas chicas se fueron, dejando a las otras 4 confundidas y sorprendidas.

-¿Sabias de esto? –preguntó Honoka a su novia

-No, nada –Tsubasa miró a la pelinaranja- no me habían contado que harían algo como esto

-Bueno no importa –Honoka sonrió alegremente- Creo que fue bueno, de todas formas

-Yo también

-Quiero comer –soltó de la nada la líder de µ's- ¿me acompañas?

-Por supuesto

Ambas se fueron cerca de donde habían bocadillos.

* * *

><p>-Ya veo nya –murmuró Rin<p>

-¿Qué pasa Rin-chan? –preguntó Hanayo

-Así son las parejas nya –volvió a murmurar

-¿Rin-chan? –intentó otra vez

-¡Kayochin! –se giró bruscamente para mirar a su mejor amiga

-¿S-Sí? –Hanayo se asustó por el cambio brusco en el comportamiento de la otra chica

-Tampoco dejaré que alguien más intente tener a Kayochin –Rin la miró decidida

-Jeje no te preocupes Rin-chan –Hanayo se acercó a la menor y la abrazó- no quiero a alguien más, alguien que no seas tú

-Me siento muy feliz cuando estoy contigo nya, eres tierna, linda, inteligente –Rin abrazó más fuerte a la castaña- Estemos juntas siempre, sieeempre nya

-Sí, pero tú eres más linda y tierna –se rio bajo

-No vamos a discutir por eso ahora nya –soltó una risa- Kayochiiiin te amooo

-Y yo a ti Rin-chan –Rin se separo levemente del abrazo y besó la mejilla de la otra

-Ahora definitivamente Kayochin es mía nya –dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Sip, por cierto –Hanayo recordó algo- ¿Dónde están Maki-chan y Nico-chan?

-No lo sé nya –Respondió mirando a su alrededor- ¿Deberíamos buscarlas?

-Creo quesería bueno que tengas su tiempo a solas, al igual que todas –respondió Hanayo

-De acuerdo –Rin tomó de la mano a su novia- busquemos algo entretenido que hacer

La menor salió corriendo aún sujetando la mano de la castaña

-R-Rin-chan no tan rápido –intentó gritar- !que alguien me ayude!

* * *

><p>-¿Las ves? –Preguntó la pelinegra<p>

-No –suspiró la pelirroja

-Genial, ¿A dónde se metieron?

-Ni idea, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Tal vez mejor así –Maki se sonrojó levemente- es una buena oportunidad para cada pareja ¿no crees?

-Tienes razón –Nico se acercó más a la menor tomando su mano- aprovechar el tiempo a solas

-S-Sí

¿Hay algo que quieras hacer? –preguntó la más alta

-Solo estar contigo –sonrió con sinceridad- ¿Te parece bien si miramos que otras cosas más hay aquí?

-Está bien

Ambas salieron del gran salón, tomaron la escalera de la izquierda, se encontraron varias habitaciones que Nico abrió pese a las quejas de Maki, siguieron así hasta que encontraron una en la cual había un piano. Maki fue la primera en entrar, quien se impresiono por la gran calidad del instrumento.

-¿Quieres tocar? –pregunto Nico acercándose al piano

-Me encantaría –respondió pasando sus dedos por las teclas

-Y a mí me encantaría escuchar

Se miraron, Maki soltó una pequeña risa, tomó de la mano a la mayor, luego se acercó a ella para besarla en los labios. Cuando al fin se separaron ambas estaban sonrojadas, la menor se sentó y comenzó a tocar, Nico se sentó junto a ella y la escuchó con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando ese momento de calma y felicidad junto a su novia.

* * *

><p>-Eso… fue extraño –dijo Eli<p>

-Si –Respondió Nozomi aún sorprendida

-Olvidémonos de una vez de ello –la rubia la tomó de la mano y le sonrió- hay que disfrutar esta noche

-Estoy de acuerdo

Ambas se había separado de Kotori y Umi hace uno momento atrás, las cuatro chicas querían un tiempo a solas con sus parejas.

-¿Me esperarías aquí unos momentos? –preguntó la menor

-Seguro –la mayor asintió- ¿A dónde vas?

-A buscar algo –Eli le besó la mejilla y salió casi corriendo

-¿Qué estará tramando ahora? –sonrió para si la pelipurpura

Pasaron varios minutos y la rubia no daba señales de vida, Nozomi comenzaba a preocuparse. Solo esperaba que volviese pronto, se daba cuenta de la mirada de ciertos hombres al pasar y no le gustaba, tenía miedo de que alguno intentara algo de manera brusca. Por suerte se relajó al escuchar la música lenta, relajante que estaban tocando en ese momento.

-¿Disculpa me concedes este baile? –alguien le tocó el hombro

-Lo siento pe- Nozomi se quedó callada al ver a Eli vestida en su primer traje otra vez, con mascara incluida- No reconocí tu voz

-Jajaja esa era la idea –Rió Eli, tendió su mano a la mayor- entonces ¿puedo?

-Por supuesto- Nozomi acepto la mano, Eli colocó su otra mano en su cintura, mientras que ella ponía su mano en el hombro de la rubia. Bailaron varios minutos sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Recuerdas que debes hacer tres cosas, las que yo quiera? –dijo la menor, rompiendo el silencio

-Si

-Quiero que hagas algo ahora

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que cierres tus ojos, sin preguntas –Nozomi la miró un instante, pero obedeció

Eli vio como los ojos de su novia se cerraban lentamente, puso la mano de Nozomi sobre su hombro mientras que la suya la llevo a la cintura de ella, juntó sus cuerpos un poco más y se inclinó lentamente, hasta que sus labios apuntaban directamente a los de la mayor, siguió avanzando hasta que hicieron contacto. La pelipurpura sintió como algo suave y frío tocaba sus labios, no era necesario abrir sus ojos porque sabía lo que estaba pasando, solo se dejó llevar, que la rubia fuese la que marcara el ritmo del beso. Eli sintió la urgencia de poder sentir más, pero se contuvo. Se separaron lentamente, Nozomi abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los ojos azules brillantes de su novia.

-¿E-Estuvo bien? –preguntó nerviosa la Eli

-Sí –Nozomi pensaba que era adorable como la rubia se ponía nerviosa por algo así

-Me alegro –su nerviosismo se fue

-Pero… -La pelipurpura la miró divertida- por un momento pensé que irías más lejos Elichi, ya sabes, que me dominarías con tu lengua

-¡N-Nozomi! –La rubia se torno completamente roja, no solo por el comentario, si no porque sabía que quería hacerlo

-Elichi ya te he dicho que hagas lo que quieres hacer también, no solo pensar en los demás –le sonrió

_Incluso con sus ojos cerrados lo notó, Nozomi eres increíble._

Eli tomó entre sus manos la cara de la mayor y sin previo aviso la volvió a besar, mucho más apasionadamente esta vez, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando decidió lamer el labio inferior de Nozomi para que esta separara un poco los labios, lo cual hizo, Eli no perdió tiempo e introdujo su lengua. Siguieron así por casi un minuto hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

-W-Woo –logró murmurar Nozomi- eso fue… intenso

-Estoy de acuerdo –Eli la miraba divertida- hay que volver a hacerlo

-E-Elichi –La pelipurpura miró en otra dirección avergonzada

-Jaja eres adorable –La rubia abrazó a la más baja- ¿quieres seguir bailando?

-Quiero ir a un lugar más tranquilo

-De acuerdo –Eli le tomó la mano- vamos

* * *

><p>-¿Segura que quieres ir afuera? –preguntó Umi<p>

-Sí, quiero estar tranquila –sonrió la peligris- solo contigo

-Muy bien, espérame allí, volveré de inmediato –se dio media vuelta, pero recordó algo- no dejes que nadie te haga algo ¿De acuerdo?

-Descuida, así será –Kotori le divertida lo sobre protectora que podía llegar a ser su novia

Esperó por unos minutos hasta que volvió Umi, quien llevaba puesto el traje negro, cuando estuvieron juntas se encaminaron hacia el jardín del lugar, en el cual había una fuente de tamaño mediano, varias estatuas y bancas para sentarse.

-¿Por qué te cambiaste Umi-chan? –Preguntó después de sentarse

-Pues, parecía que te gustaba este traje y además… -Umi se sonrojó- así parezco más… caballero ¿no?

-¡Uuumii-chaaan! –Kotori se abalanzó sobre la peliazul

-Kotori creo que no te lo dije, pero te ves realmente hermosa –Sonrió separándose un poco del abrazo

-Gracias –la peligris también se sonrojó

Umi hizo que se separaran más, se quitó su chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de Kotori, quien le dio una mirada confundida

-Hace frío, no me gustaría que te enfermes –le dio una cálida sonrisa

-Tú también deberías estar abrigada –Se quejó –Ah ya sé

Kotori se levantó y se sentó sobre Umi, rodeo el cuello de ella con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la peliazul.

-Supongo que es una buena solución –Rió

-Jeje sí

Se sumieron en otro silencio más, pensando diferentes cosas.

-No puedo creer que hayan pasado tantas cosas en una sola semana –habló Umi

-Tienes razón, mucho ha cambiado de una semana para otra –dijo Kotori sin moverse de su posición

-Quiero que todas sigamos de esta manera, felices, con la persona que más queremos a nuestro lado –Umi miró hacia el cielo nocturno

-Y así será, estoy segura –Kotori levanto su cabeza para mirar a los ojos a la mayor

-Tienes razón

-Umi-chan te amo –la menor volvió a enterrar su cara en el cuello de la mayor

-También te amo –la peliazul la abrazó, recordó un viejo miedo- Kotori, por favor no me dejes

-¿Por qué lo haría? –la peligris se separo otra vez, mirando a su novia preocupada

-Nunca te lo dije, pero… -Umi bajó la cabeza, sus lagrimas salieron- no quería que te fueras de Japón, no solo por µ's si no que por mi también

-Umi-chan…

-En ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti –la peliazul seguía mirando hacia abajo- tengo miedo de que al graduarnos… te iras

-Incluso si me voy –Kotori tomó entre sus manos la cara de Umi e hizo mirarla- no te dejare, no dejaras de ser mía ni yo tuya, lo prometo

La menor limpio las lágrimas de la otra, Umi la miro unos momentos antes de besarla, continuaron haciéndolo hasta que el teléfono de Kotori sonó

-¿Honoka-chan? –la peligris contestó- sí, entiendo… de acuerdo bye

-¿Qué quería? -Preguntó curiosidad

-Solo me avisaba que se estaban juntando en la entrada para volver a nuestras casas –contestó poniéndose de pie- así que debo llamar a mi mamá para que nos venga a buscar

-Ya veo, entonces mejor vamos –Umi tomó la mano de Kotori, quien llamaba a su madre, y caminaron hasta la entrada donde estaban las demás esperando

-Al fin llegan –dijo Nico

-Lo sentimos, estábamos en el jardín –se disculpó Umi

-Está bien de todas formas no llegará tan pronto la madre de Kotori –habló Eli

-Saben estaba pensando… -empezó Honoka

-Qué sorpresa –Se rió Nico

-¡Que cruel! –La líder se quejó- bueno, pensaba que todas empezamos a salir con alguien durante la misma semana

-Técnicamente nosotras empezamos una semana antes –sonrió Tsubasa

-Cierto –recordó Honoka

-Pero tiene un buen punto, todas comenzamos a tener una relación la misma semana –habló Nozomi

-Umi-chan y yo empezamos el mismo día en que todas nos reconciliamos –dijo Kotori

-Maki y yo para ser exactas sería al día siguiente, ya que me lo pidió casi a las 2 de la mañana –recordó Nico

-Elichi y yo somos pareja oficialmente desde ayer –dijo Nozomi

-Espera, ¿no estaban saliendo desde antes? –preguntó Maki

-Nop, se lo pedí ayer –Eli abrazó a la mayor sonriendo- no me arrepiento y nunca lo haré

-¡Kayochin y yo empezamos hoy oficialmente nya! –Habló Rin saltando

-Ustedes… ¿tampoco estaban saliendo desde antes? –preguntó Nico

-No –contestó Hanayo- hoy Rin-chan lo hicimos oficial

-Vaya todas en días diferentes –comentó Honoka

-Deberíamos tener todas una fecha para celebrarlo juntas –se le ocurrió a Kotori

-Es una buena idea –aprobó Eli

-¡Genial hagámoslo! –Honoka- ¿pero en qué fecha?

-Creo que deberíamos hacerlo en el mismo día en que todas nos reconciliamos –propuso Nozomi

-¿Todas de acuerdo? –preguntó Umi

-¡Sí! –acordaron todas

-¡oh miren allí vienen a buscarnos nya! –Rin vio como se acercaba la Van

-Nos vemos pronto –Se despidió Tsubasa- suerte, vayan con cuidado

-Gracias por todo –se acercó Maki

-No hay problema –le sonrió

-Oh Tsubasa-chan –Honoka quien estaba a punto de subirse, se devolvió junto a su novia- antes de que lo olvide

La pelinaranja abrazó por la cintura a la castaña y la besó por unos segundos

-¡Adiós nos vemos pronto! –se despidió la líder energética, dejando a Tsubasa sin habla y sonrojada

De camino a la casa de cada una fueron hablando de lo que hicieron por separado, contando diferentes y extrañas historias, después de todo en su grupo no había secretos. Después de varias paradas, las ultimas en la Van eran Kotori y Umi, quien se quedaría a dormir en la casa de la primera. Al fin en casa, las chicas se fueron a cambiar y se acostaron.

-Umi-chan gracias por hoy –le besó la mejilla

-Gracias a ti Kotori –le devolvió el beso- me alegra que se hayan acabado los problemas

-A mi también, pero creo que era necesario

-¿A qué te refieres? –Umi le dio completa atención

-Me refiero a que si hubiese sido fácil el poder estar juntas, tal vez no lo valoraríamos tanto o al menos… -pensó mejor la menor- los problemas en el amor, en las relaciones si las logras superar se hacen más fuertes, y que nosotras empezáramos con ellos hizo nuestra relación fuerte desde el comienzo

-Tienes razón, creo que tantos problemas se resolvieron mejor de lo que se esperaba –sonrió

-Sip

Se callaron un par de minutos

-Umi-chan hoy estuviste muy divertida –comentó

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues peleaste por mí con un chico, jugaste con una frutillas bañada en chocolate sexymente, bailaste y cantaste una canción delante de todos con un vestido muy… sexy jeje –Kotori se puso de lado mirando la cara roja de su novia- fue divertido verte así, dominante

-Y-Yo… tenía que… porque no siempre tienes que ser tú quien domine en la relación, hay que variar… y… y -Umi comenzaba a entrar en pánico

-Umi-chan tranquila lo hiciste bien, ¡no te desmayen! –Se quejó- aún quiero hablar contigo, ¡Umi-chaaan!

-E-Estoy bien, creo –susurró agitada

-Uff menos mal –sonrió aliviada

EL par siguió hablando hasta que sin darse cuenta se durmieron. Al día siguiente se lo tomaron solo para ellas dos, al igual que el resto del grupo con sus parejas.

-Se acerca navidad –comentó mientras veían una película- ¿hay algo que quieras?

-Te tengo a ti, así que no –sonrió la peligris- ¿y tú Umi-chan?

-Pasar el día contigo –respondió con una sonrisa

-Dale por hecho –Sonrió de vuelta, besándola en los labios. La mayor se congeló, pese a todo aún no se lograba acostumbrar

-No vuelvas a hacer eso en la casa, estamos… en la casa de tus… padres y-yo –El pánico se volvió a apoderar de la peliazul

-Pero estamos solas –respondió divertida la menor

-P-Pero es indecente –se quejó Umi

-No lo es –Le contestó- es amor… ¿será que no me amas?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –la mayor se levanto rápidamente mirando a su novia

-Jeje lo sabía, se más relajada Umi-chan es normal hacer estas cosas estando en una relación

-P-pero

-Sin peros –le cortó fingiendo estar molesta- ¡no quiero morir virgen Umi-chaaan!

Eso fue lo que faltaba para desactivar el cerebro de la peliazul, se desmayó cayendo sobre Kotori

-Creo que esta vez me pasé un poco –se rió, aun así jugar a frustrar a su novia, era una de las cosas que más le divertida a la peligris.

Así pasaron el día, Kotori tratando de averiguar que tan lejos podían llegar sus bromas y acciones sin provocar que Umi se desmayara. La peliazul por otra parte no le divertía tanto, pero lo soportaba, después de todo fue por ella que sufrió y peleo tanto, así que con el simple hecho de estar con ella era suficiente, porque al fin estaban juntas.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Fin-<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>YYYY se terminooo, chan... espero que les haya gustado este capitulo como todo el Fic.<strong>_

**_Lamento los errores y agradesco muuuucho todo su apoyo, de verdad TwT_**

**Bueno, haré un nuevo fic de kotoumi, que no durará tanto como este, y otro que me pidio una amiga y me parecio interesante de hacer que será one-shot por lo que creo que haré primero y sera sobre... eso es sorpresa xD.**

**Otra vez gracias por el apoyo y nos vemos en otro fic :D **


	11. Feliz sopresa navideña

_**Jojojo, no se lo esperaban cierto? :Z explicaré todo abajo, espero que lo disfruten **_

* * *

><p><strong>-Capitulo especial: Feliz Navidad-<strong>

* * *

><p>-Gracias por quedarte con mi hija esta noche –Habló la madre de Umi<p>

-No hay problema –sonrió amable Kotori- será un placer

-Espero que no tanto –Se rió la mujer

-¡Mamá! –Umi gritó completamente roja

-Aún no me gusta que se queden solas –habló el padre de la peliazul

-Vamos querido, no pasará nada –La mujer le tocó el hombro- ya son grandes, saben cuidarse solas

-Supongo que tienes razón –Asintió el hombre mayor

-Además no tendremos que preocuparnos por un embarazo adolecente así que todo está bien –La madre le guiñó un ojo a su hija

-¡MAMÁ! –Volvió a gritar aún más roja Umi, por otro lado Kotori solo se reía cada vez más

-No deberías decir esas cosas –Dijo su papá quien miraba en otra dirección avergonzado al igual que su hija- vamos o llegaremos tarde

-Sí, cuídense y diviértanse –Se despidió la mujer mayor

-Adiós –se despidieron las adolecentes al mismo tiempo

Las dos chicas se fueron a la habitación de la mayor, Kotori dejó sus cosas cerca de la cama, tomó del brazo a su novia y se recostó en la cama llevándola con ella. Sus padres sabían que eran pareja desde hace una semana, se enteraron al día siguiente de la fiesta, por insistencia de la menor.

-Nunca debimos decirles –Suspiró Umi

-Vamos no seas así, es mejor haberles dicho desde un comienzo –Le sonrió la peligris

-¿Y si no lo hubiesen aceptado? –La mayor la miró seria- después de todo mis padres son tradicionales, me sorprende que lo tomaran tan bien

-Si no lo hubiesen aceptado… yo seguiría a tu lado, sin importar nada –Kotori se acercó y se abrazó al brazo de Umi

-Gracias –La peliazul le acaricio su cabeza

-¿Y tú que hubieses hecho? –La miró algo preocupada- se que quieres honrar a tus padres y por eso te esfuerzas para llevar el negocio de tus padres cuando debas

-Pues… se quedarían sin heredera –Sonrió cálidamente- no te voy a dejar tampoco, así que prepárate para tener que soportarme a tu lado durante un largo tiempo

-¡Siii! –se abrazó más a su brazo

Se rieron, la peliazul reunión mucho valor y beso la mejilla de la menor, cerca de los labios, Kotori se sorprendió por semejante acción. Después de la fiesta la mayor había vuelto a ser la misma, se avergonzaba de solo hecho de que la menor la tomara de la mano, ya casi no tomaba la iniciativa, solo a veces, cuando estaban solas.

-Es una lástima que las demás no pudiesen venir –comentó Umi

-Sí, pero ¿qué pasó con Maki-chan Hanayo-chan y Rin-chan? –Preguntó Kotori- se que Honoka-chan se quedaría a ayudar en la tienda, Eli-chan le exigió a Nozomi-chan que la pasaran en su casa, Nico-chan cuidaría a sus hermanos

-Maki me dijo que saldría con sus padres, pero no quería ir así que Hanayo le ofreció quedarse con ella y también invitaron a Rin –respondió- ¿Cómo es eso que Eli exigió a Nozomi quedarse en su casa?

-Oh Nozomi-chan me contó que hicieron una apuesta y ella perdió, así que debe hacer tres cosas para Eli-chan, cualquier cosa que ella pida, al parecer esta fue la segunda cosa que le exige

-¿Sabes cuál es la primera?

-Mmm… no me dijo

-Ya veo, así que la pasaran juntas igual que nosotras

-Sip –Kotori se arrodillo, se acercó al oído de Umi y le susurro- pero nosotras estamos completamente so-las

La peliazul se puso roja una vez más, intentó decir algo pero sus palabras no salieron, así que solo miró en otra dirección

-N-no di-digas ese tipos de cosas

-Pero es cierto –La peligris se alejo y miró a su novia divertida- Umi-chan ¿Qué estas pensando? Yo solo dije que estamos solas… ¿Qué me quieres hacer Umi-chaan?

-¡N-NADA! –La mayor cayó en la trampa de la otra- Aagh Kotori deja de jugar conmigo

-Jeje lo siento –se acercó y tocó con sus labios brevemente la mejilla de Umi

Se sumieron en un breve silencio hasta que la mayor hablo

-¿Hay algo en especial que quieras hacer mañana?

-Mmm me gustaría… ver que tipo de comida estarán vendiendo

-¿Solo eso?

-Sí y ¿a ti que te gustaría hacer?

-No tengo nada en especial en mente además de estar contigo

-ouuhh Umi-chaaan –Kotori se subió sobre ella y la abrazó

-Es hora de dormir ¿no crees?

-No tengo sueño además aún no es medianoche

-De acuerdo, pero después de medianoche nos dormiremos

-Mmmm lo pensaré

-Kotori –suspiró la peliazul

-¡Juguemos! –La peligris se sentó sobre su novia

-¿A qué? –Umi se dio cuenta que de la posición en la que estaban- K-Kotori… siéntate sobre la cama no sobre mi

-Tú eres más cómoda –le sonrió- ¿Qué parte es más sensible en ti? ¿El cuello o las orejas?

-¿Qué? –la miró confundida

-¿Qué parte es más sensible para ti, el cuello o las orejas?

-N-No lo sé –Seguía confundida- ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

-Averigüémoslo

Kotori se inclinó otra vez sobre el cuerpo de Umi, se acercó al lóbulo de su oreja izquierda y la mordió suavemente, la peliazul dejó escapar un pequeño gemido.

-¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?! –la mayor la miraba sonrojada

-Ya dije, probando que lugar es más sensible en ti

-¿Por qué quiere—

Antes de terminar de preguntar la menor se acercó a su cuello besándolo, luego lo mordió levemente. Esta vez Umi dejó escapar un "¡kyaa!", Kotori sintió como la respiración de su novia aumentaba, por lo que se alejo y la miró sonriendo.

-K-Kotori –susurró algo agitada y avergonzada- ¿P-Por qué q-quieres saber que lugar es más sensible?

-Pensé que era algo que debía saber, si lo hubiese hecho en público por ejemplo habrías hecho esta misma reacción, no sería bueno ¿no?

Umi logró recuperar la compostura, miraba a su novia que le daba una tranquila sonrisa. También se sentó, agarro el cuello de la blusa que llevaba la menor y la acerco a ella, le mordió el cuello para luego lamer el lugar donde habían quedado marcados sus dientes.

-¡K-Kyaa! –Soltó Kotori sorprendida- ¡Umi-chaan!

-¿Sí?

-¿Q-Qué haces? –la miraba sonrojada

-Lo mismo que tú, busco tu lugar más sensible –la peliazul la miraba con una sonrisa burlesca, el juego había cambiado a su favor- parece que tenemos el mismo lugar

En ese momento sonó una alarma que había puesto Kotori en su teléfono, la cual indicaba medianoche. Ambas miraron la hora, se sonrieron y abrazaron fuertemente.

-Umi-chan feliz navidad –Le sonrió más calmada

-Feliz navidad Kotori

-Espera iré a buscar tu regalo –La menor se levantó y salió de la habitación, volvió después de un par de minutos.

Cuando entro otra vez a la habitación vio que Umi seguía en el mismo lugar pero había un regalo frente a ella. Kotori se subió otra vez a la cama, se sentó frente a su novia, dejó su regalo frente a ella y se miraron.

-¿Juntas? –preguntó Umi

-Síp –le sonrió feliz

Las dos tomaron el regalo que estaba frente a la otra y lo abrieron al mismo tiempo. Umi abrió una pequeña cajita, dentro de esta había un collar en forma de flecha de color blanco, lo tomó en sus manos admirando lo bien que estaba hecha la fleca, los detalles, todo, admirándola fue cuando notó que en la parte de atrás había escrito algo: **Te Amo -Kotori. **La peligris después de desenvolver el regalo abrió una caja pequeña en la cual había un brazalete con pequeñas piedras muy hermosas de color azul y blanco intercaladas, en una parte de metal decía: **Te Amo –Umi. **

La primera en levantar la vista fue Kotori, miró la reacción de su novia quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Umi levantó la mirada encontrándose con la menor sonriendo y una lagrima corriendo por su cara, se levantó para acercarse a ella, le secó la lagrima y se acercó más hasta darle un beso en la mejilla, al separarse un poco, pensó que no estaba conforme con algo tan simple, por lo que se volvió a acercar y la besó en los labios, fue suave, tierno, empático. Al separarse una vez más ambas sonreían ampliamente. Umi tomó el brazalete y lo colocó sobre la muñeca de Kotori; la peligris hizo lo mismo con el collar, la mayor levantó su pelo para que pudiese colocarlo bien.

-Gracias Umi-chan –le dijo cuando le tomó las manos para que dejara caer su pelo- muchas gracias

-Gracias a ti, por hacerme tan feliz, se que llevamos poco tiempo como pareja, pero sé que seguirá siendo de esta manera, prometo seguir haciéndote feliz –Le sonrió besando la mano de la otra

-También prometo hacerte feliz, cada uno de los incontables días que estaremos juntas –la abrazó

-Te amo –hablaron las dos al mismo tiempo

Se besaron una vez más antes de recostarse en la cama otra vez, se quedaron abrazadas unos minutos.

-Umi-chan hay algo que te he querido preguntar hace un tiempo –El tono de su voz era serio

-Adelante puedes preguntar lo que quieras – la peliazul notó el tono de voz usado por su novia

-¿Qué pasaría… si… me dan otra vez la oportunidad de estudiar diseño en Francia? –la menor ocultó su cara en el cuello de la mayor, sintió como esta la abrazaba con fuerza

-No estoy segura para ser honesta –Su tono de voz era suave

-Sí, entiendo –se alejó un poco para mirar a la peliazul a la cara- es complicado, lo sé

-Pero… si es posible iría a Francia a estudiar contigo, otra cosa claro –Sonrió y besó la frente de la otra

-¿De verdad? –La miró feliz la peligris, no esperaba esa respuesta- Umi-chan… pero no quiero que renuncies a tus propios sueños y metas por las mías

-No lo haré, solo las cumpliré en un lugar distinto, lo que me tomé terminar la universidad será el mismo tiempo aquí que allá, mientras este en la universidad no puedo hacerme cargo del negocio de mis padres, así que estará bien

-Aún así… creo que no me debería ir –susurró- no quiero dejar a las demás

-No lo harás, no dejaremos de ser amigas nunca o eso creo –Le dio otro beso sobre la cabeza esta vez

-¡Tienes razón! –le sonrió alegre

-Incluso si no puedo ir contigo… te esperaré, no te voy a dejar –le susurró

-Gracias Umi-chan -se abrazó más a la mayor y acercó su cara, la dio un suave beso sobre los labios- ¡Estaremos juntas siempre, también con Honoka-chan!

-Sí –se rió- las tres seremos amigas para siempre

-De todas formas aún falta todo un año para decidir –Kotori se levantó y se volvió a sentar sobre las piernas de Umi- hay que disfrutar mientras estemos juntas

-Concuerdo contigo –La mayor se sentó y abrazó la cintura de la menor- es hora de dormir

-Mmm hazme dormir –Sonrió juguetonamente

-No tienes remedio –se rió suavemente

Kotori se inclino para besar a la peliazul, la intensidad del beso fue en aumento hasta separarse por aire, Umi aprovechó para volver a morder con suavidad el cuello de la menor quien dejo escapar leves gemidos.

-¿Ya te cansé? –preguntó divertida la mayor

-No lo suficiente –se respondió entre risas

Se volvieron a besar, Umi tomó fuertemente la cintura de Kotori, se movió rápidamente posicionándose ahora ella arriba y la menor recostada sobre la cama.

-Te amo –le susurró la arquera

-También te amo Umi-chan –susurró también sonriendo

Después de un poco más de una hora ambas se quedaron dormidas abrazadas.

* * *

><p><strong>-Fin-<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahora si se terminó la historia ;) <strong>_

_**Honestamente quería terminar el fic con solo ellas dos, después de todo son la pareja principal, así que decidí hacer otro capitulo solo para ellas, espero que haya funcionado jeje. Es una sorpresa de navidad.**_

_**Oh y lo que pasó en esa ultima hora... se lo dejo a su imaginacion :P... un par de personas me preguntaron por lemon y bueno... aun no estoy lista para hacer algo así... además de que no se xD tal vez en unos fics más adelante o... actualice este despues, ustedes digan si lo sigo y tal vez lo intente... pero solo con "eso", no esperen que haga mas capitulos n_nU**_

_**Graaaacias por su apoyo y espero pronto comenzar con el nuevo Fic **_


	12. Extra 2 (Contenido M)

_**Primero que todo... gracias por su apoyo, me alegra que les gustara esta historia**_

_**Segunda si NO les gusta el lemon, smut... no se que nombre tiene en español xD... NO LEAN ESTO, conciderence advertidos.**_

_**Más comentario abajo**_

* * *

><p>-Capitulo extra 2: Te amo-<p>

* * *

><p>-Te amo –le susurró la arquera<p>

-También te amo Umi-chan –susurró también sonriendo

Kotori volvió a besar en los labios a la peliazul para luego bajar a su cuello, Umi se mordía el labio para no dejar escapar sonido alguno. Una vez que la menor se separo fue la mayor quien tomó la iniciativa y beso el cuello de la menor, la cual si dejó escapar leves gemidos. Umi volvió a intercambiar lugares con Kotori a quien recostó suavemente sobre la cama, siguió besando su cuello y comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta llegar a su clavícula en la cual succionó levemente dejando una pequeña marca roja; siguió bajando un poco más hasta encontrarse con el segundo botón de la blusa, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo, levantó la vista y miró a la peligris con miedo a la reacción que tendría.

-Y-yo… -No estaba segura de que decir, como empezar

-Umi-chan… -La miró sonrojada- por favor… no… no te detengas

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí tú quieres, continua

-¿Y tú quieres continuar?

-Sí

Ambas se miraron por unos segundos sonrojadas, antes de que Umi asintiera con la cabeza y empezara de desbotonar la blusa de la menor hasta sacársela, seguido por su falda, dejándola en brasier y pantis, ambos de color blanco. La peliazul se sonrojo más al ver a su novia en ropa interior, según su punto de vista era lo más perfecto que había visto en su corta vida, y seguramente lo más cercano a la perfección que llegaría a ver. Subió y capturo los labios de la menor con ternura, no quería que la primera vez fuese algo alborotado y simplemente carnal, no, debía ser tierno, solo amor, que no fuese dominado por las hormonas sino más bien por el corazón. Umi volvió a bajar hasta la altura donde estaba el brasier, con ambas manos tomó los sujetadores y los deslizó suavemente por sus hombros dejándolos caer, antes de remover la prenda miró a Kotori esperando su aprobación, quien asintió con la cabeza sonrojada, pero con una sonrisa en su cara. La mayor desabrochó la prenda y la removió con suavidad, tenía miedo de si lo hacía muy rápido lastimaría a la menor y/o se asustaría, de todas formas pensaba que Kotori era lo más preciado para ella así que debía ser tratada como tal, una vez que tenía en sus manos el brasier lo miró unos instantes antes de dejarlo a un lado y mirar a la peligris, quien instintivamente se trato de cubrir con sus brazos; Umi sonrió ante semejante acto y se acerco para besarle la mejilla, Kotori se relajó, sacó sus brazos para ponerlos alrededor del cuello de la mayor y la besó en los labios una vez más; la soltó y asintió con la cabeza, la mayor respiró profundamente y le sonrió, su mano bajo delicadamente desde el hombro de la menor hasta posarse sobre su pecho derecho, lo acaricio con suavidad, también lo apretó ligeramente; era suave y blando al tacto, sentía el corazón latir rápidamente, tanto el de ella misma como el de la peligris, miró otra vez a la cara a su novia quien estaba sonrojada y con su mano izquierda tapándose la boca. La peliazul besó su cuello, comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta llegar al pecho izquierdo, el cual besó y lamio, escuchó como Kotori intentaba reprimir sus gemidos, pero cada vez los escuchaba más fuertes. Después de unos segundos decidió seguir bajando, dejando ligeros besos en el abdomen de la menor, luego cerca del ombligo, hasta que se detuvo al encontrarse con las pantis.

-¿Estás segura de esto? –Umi miró a los ojos amarillos que la miraban fijamente

-Completamente –le sonrió, ruborizada, sabía que ya habían llegado al punto de no retorno, pero no le importaba siempre que fuese la peliazul quien cruzara esa línea.

-De acuerdo –se acercó y besó sus labios- por favor dime si no quieres seguir o te duele o… lo que sea

Kotori solo asintió y se besaron una vez más antes de que Umi bajara dando suaves besos por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus pantis otra vez, tomó por el costado la tela y la retiró con delicadeza; los dejó a un lado junto al brasier, miró por primera vez a su novia completamente desnuda. _Definitivamente no encontraré nada más cercano a la perfección que Kotori; _y no solo lo pensaba por su físico, sino también porque es amable, tierna, poco egoísta, adorable y muchas otras características más. Posó por primera vez su mirada en la entrepierna de la menor, tragó saliva, vio como había un liquido transparente salía de _allí_, que desprendía un olor atrayente, acercó su cabeza y lamio la zona ligeramente, tomó con sus manos las piernas de Kotori y sintió como se tensaba todos sus músculos, como soltó un gemido esta vez sin reprimirlo; volvió a lamer esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, la misma reacción, así continuo unas cuantas veces más hasta que decidió que debía seguir avanzando, beso repetidamente el puntoble más sensi de la menor, los gemidos de esta cada vez eran más fuertes y seguidos. Umi se acomodó, su mano derecha acaricio la entrada de la menor, los gemido una vez más aumentaron de volumen, lo hizo una y otra vez, cuando creyó que ya era el momento insertó un dedo, está vez fue más como un llanto que un gemido

-¿E-Estás bien? –Umi preguntó alarmada

-S-Sí… solo… ve despacio por favor –Kotori dijo casi en un susurro

-D-De acuerdo

Dejó el dedo quieto un momento más antes de retirarlo, no por completo y volvió a entrarlo, repitió el proceso aumentando la velocidad de a poco. La peligris ya no lograba controlar sus gemidos, se aferro a las sabanas con ambas manos, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, la sensación de dolor y placer era sobre cogedora. Umi insertó un dedo más, Kotori soltó otro llanto-gemido, la velocidad aumentaba gradualmente, empujo los dedos más profundamente se detuvo al escuchar un pequeño sonido, pero continuo repitiendo los movimientos anteriores a los cuales añadió lamidos al centro de la peligris. La menor llegó a un momento en que su mente ya no funcionaba, su visión se nubló, su cuerpo se sentía como si se estuviese ardiendo, todos sus músculos se tensaron, todos sus sentidos se dispararon, dejó escapar el último gemido, casi un grito, arqueo su espalda y todo se fue a negro por unos segundos en los cuales sintió como una especie de liberación. Umi retiró su mano, en ese momento notó que tenía un poco de sangre, se asustó, pero recordó que eso era normal, se levantó para tomar unos pañuelos que siempre tenía en su habitación para limpiarse la mano, al terminar se acercó rápidamente a Kotori quien respiraba agitadamente y tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Kotori estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? –la peliazul puso su mano sobre el hombro de la menor

-¿Umi-chan? –Dijo con una voz suave, la vio y sonrió-sí, estoy bien

La peligris se acomodó para mirar a su novia, la abrazó, se quedaron así unos minutos, sin decir ninguna palabra. Ambas estaban sudando, sus respiración aun eran algo agitadas, sus corazón aún no se calmaban.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –susurró la peliazul

-Cansada ¿y tú? –esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

-Extraña… no sabría explicarlo –Umi la miró pensando- ahora que estas cansada… es hora de dormir ¿no?

-Aún no –Kotori se levanto, sonrió tiernamente antes de sentarse sobre la mayor- es tú turno

-P-Pero –

-Sin peros –La peligris se acerco a su oído, susurró- ahora te toca a ti sentir lo mismo

Antes de que pudiese protestar, la menor la cortó con un beso que fueron profundizando cada vez más, al separarse Kotori se dirigió directo al cuello de la mayor el cual mordió, beso y lamio; de a poco iba bajando por el cuerpo de su novia hasta llegar a la top que llevaba puesta, miró tímidamente a la peliazul para pedir permiso, esta asintió con una sonrisa tímida, tomó los costados y la removió; bajó poco a poco hasta llegar al brasier rosa, el cual saco lentamente. Umi cerró sus ojos fuertemente, se sentía muy avergonzada pese que ella misma había hecho lo mismo a Kotori. Una vez sin ninguna prenda en la parte superior del torso de la arquera, la peligris se acerco su cara al pecho izquierdo, el cual besó y lamio suavemente, los gemidos que escapaban de la boca de la peliazul solo lograban que quisiese escuchar más. La mano derecha de la menor la lleva al otro pecho, acariciándolo con suavidad, la piel era suave, tibia y estaba algo húmeda por el sudor. Siguió bajando, aun que su mano izquierda reemplazó su boca, besó el abdomen plano de la arquera, era visible que tenía muy buena condición física. Bajó más hasta encontrarse con el pantalón, una vez más miró a la mayor por permiso.

-Umi-chan sabes que podemos detenernos si así lo quieres –Kotori subió para besar la mejilla de la otra chica

-Estoy bien, por favor… continua –respondió algo avergonzada

-¿Segura?

-S-Sí –le sonrió

-Está bien –le dio un leve beso en los labios- dime si duele o si me debo detener, lo que sea solo dilo ¿Sí?

Umi solo asintió con la cabeza. La menor desabrochó el pantalón, lo sacó cuidadosamente, lo siguiente eran las pantis de mismo color rosa que el brasier, lo deslizó fuera de las piernas de la mayor; levantó la vista para contemplar el cuerpo de Umi. _Es… simplemente hermosa, parece tan vulnerable en este momento, cuando siempre se ve tan fuerte, en especial cuando practica. L_os pensamientos seguían vagando por la cabeza de la peligris, sonreía para sí misma feliz. Con su mano izquierda acaricio la entrepierna de la peliazul, quien tembló y se tenso al contacto frío de sus dedos, lo volvió a hacer obteniendo la misma reacción pero esta vez se escuchó un gemido, lo intentó una vez más pero esta vez con su lengua, el gemido fue más audible, así lo repitió varias veces. Kotori introdujo el primer dedo con suavidad, el gemido de Umi fue mucho más audible que cualquier otro, se levantó para acercarse a la cara de ella, sin remover la mano izquierda de donde estaba.

-¿Vas bien? –preguntó con cariño

-S-Sí –logró articular, sus manos estaban aferradas con fuerza a las sabanas, de sus ojos salían pequeñas lagrimas- C-continua

La menor obedeció y volvió a bajar, lamió el punto más sensible de la peliazul antes de insertar el segundo dedo, otro gritó de placer y dolor se escuchó; movió sus dedos en el interior de la mayor, despacio aumentando la velocidad de a poco, los gemidos de Umi era fuertes

-¡K-Kotori! –se escapó de sus labios entre gemidos

La peligris comenzó a sacar, no por completo, los dedos e introducirlos otra vez; aumento la velocidad, su boca volvió a la parte superior del centor de la mayor. Umi sintió como todos sus músculos se tensaban, que su corazón latía rápidamente, su cerebro se apagaba pero sus sentidos se encendían, en especial _abajo_, todo culminando en una especie de explosión interna, sentía muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, pero a la vez nada; se sentía sensible, agotada mental y físicamente.

-¿Estás bien Umi-chan? –Kotori la miraba algo preocupada -¿Duele mucho?

-E-Estoy bien –logró decir

-Me alegro –sonrió feliz

-E-Eso fue… increíble –Dijo aun sorprendida por la oleada de sensaciones y emociones

-Lo sé –asintió la menor- es inexplicable, dolió pero a la vez se sentía tan bien, que era raro

-Sí

-Gracias Umi-chan –Kotori la abrazó fuertemente- por todo, fue hermoso

-Gracias a ti –le sonrió y abrazó de vuelta- Te amo

-Y yo a ti –le besó la mejilla, en ese momento notó que no se había limpiado la mano, la cual tenía algo de sangre- ¡k-kya!

-¿Qué pas—Umi miró la mano de la menor asustada –e-eso es…

-¡Sangre ¿por qué?! –Kotori estaba alarmada

-Kotori calma –Umi le tomó la mano e hizo que la mirara- está bien, tranquila

-Lo siento, olvide que esto pasa... –se rio nerviosa- pensé que te había herido

-No lo has hecho –le sonrió cálidamente, se levantó para tomar más pañuelos- ten

-G-Gracias –se limpio y luego limpio donde había manchado a Umi

-Creo que ahora si deberíamos dormir –rió la mayor

-Sí, por favor –rió también la menor

-Buenas noches Kotori, gracias por estos dos increíbles regalos

-Gracias a ti Umi-chan, fue… muy lindo, mágico, Te amo –la peligris besó los labios de la mayor

-Te amo igualmente –se abrazaron

-Buenas noches –susurró casi dormida la menor

Ambas se quedaron dormidas a los pocos segundos de acostarse, abrazadas.

* * *

><p>-Fin-<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>YYYY eso la super historia de serso salvaje... ok no fue salvaje... bueno ya entienden xD no esperaba que saliera taan largo O_O<em>**

**_Quiero decir algo sobre este cap en especial... fue horrible! jeje enserio... fue dificil de hacer, conciderando que bueno... no tengo experiencia personales en este tipo de cosas, ni tampoco veo o leo este... genero, como sea espero que haya salido bien de todas formas, esto es lo más explicito que podría describir asi que no esperen más n_nU_**

**_Gracias por su apoyo y espero pronto poder subir el nuevo fic, no he podido aun por que bueno... la vida social me atrapo jajaja_**


End file.
